


RENACIMIENTO

by zafy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más de lo que esperaba.<br/>Slash; NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANTECEDENTES

**  
** ** RENACIMIENTO **

** CAPÍTULO 1 **

** ANTECEDENTES **

Gustavo nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio a José, porque fue un día de revelaciones. A los trece años ya tenía en claro que las niñas no le gustaban, no como a sus demás amigos al menos, no alucinaba con besarlas y tocarlas, con saber qué había debajo de sus faldas escolares o tras las blusas blancas que usaban. Tampoco había intentado ver si su papá tenía revistas de mujeres adultas desnudas, como César o Alfredo, que habían sido los más populares una tarde de agosto cuando habían conseguido traer ese tipo de revistas a la escuela. Todos los niños se habían juntado en el baño para mirar con ojos y bocas abiertas aquellas partes que solo en sueños habían imaginado. A Gustavo no le pareció la gran cosa y permaneció con ellos por el solo hecho de permanecer allí y que no lo mirasen raro, aunque estaba en realidad pensando en la tarea de Química que tenía que hacer esa noche y en si las mamás de Alfredo y César tendrían revistas así, pero con fotos de hombres desnudos.

Al poco tiempo se trasladó a su escuela un niño nuevo: José Urbisate, había estado viviendo en Ecuador con sus padres, pero ahora su padre, por cuestiones de negocios, había tenido que venir a vivir a Lima.

 

En cuanto lo vio, Gustavo quedó fascinado con aquel niño, era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida, ninguna niña, jamás, había conseguido acelerarle el corazón y la respiración como él. José tenía el cabello dorado, ondulado y más largo que la mayoría de los chicos de su salón, sus rizos se movían rítmicamente conforme caminaba. Su piel estaba en el punto perfecto del bronceado, ¡y sus ojos!, Gustavo pensó que aquellos ojos celestes cielo debían ser del mismo color que los ojos de los ángeles.

 

Ese día tenían clase de Historia del Perú, con la profesora Hilda, una vieja que normalmente era del desagrado de Gustavo y de todos sus compañeros, pero ese día Gustavo la amó, pues hizo que José se sentara junto a él.

 

—Hola —saludó José, tendiéndole la mano y Gustavo tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que el niño quería que lo saludara. Su mano era firme y tibia, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto la tocó.

 

Conforme avanzaba la clase, Gustavo se dio cuenta de varias cosas, de que José no entendía nada de historia peruana, de que no tenía tampoco mucho interés en entenderla o aprenderla, y de que estar junto a ese niño le gustaba mucho. Lo cual realmente era escalofriante considerando que lo normal  era sentirse así con una niña y no con un niño.

 

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo se apresuró a invitar a José a un _súper tour_ por todo el colegio, para evitar que los demás niños se les acerquen, porque sabía que en cuanto José viera que él no era más que un nerd que no sabía jugar al futbol ni a las canicas, dejaría de ser amable con él.

 

Pero para su sorpresa eso no ocurrió. Tal vez fue el ofrecerse a ayudarle a hacer las tareas mientras se terminaba de adaptar a todo el cambio lo que hizo que José no dejara de ser su amigo, o tal vez que realmente sí disfrutaba de su compañía, Gustavo nunca lo supo ni lo preguntó, pero con el tiempo, José continuó sentándose a su lado e incluso llevándolo a jugar con los demás niños del salón, pese a que ellos no siempre lo recibían con alegría.

 

José era de esos chicos que hablaba con todo el mundo, tenía una sonrisa que conseguía iluminar un salón entero y cuando hacía sol, sus cabellos dorados resplandecían.

 

Y Gustavo estaba cada vez más enamorado de él.

 

**₪**

 

A los casi quince años, Gustavo ya se había aclarado por completo, le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas, o sea era gay, o maricón, como les decían sus compañeros de clase a los que eran así; y tenía dos prioridades en la vida, la primera, hacer que José no se apartara de su lado, y eso era fácil.

 

Desde que José se había sentado junto a él en su primer día de clases, Gustavo lo había ayudado con las tareas y trabajos; y tras más de un año, permanecía esa tradición; además de dejarlo “cotejar respuestas” durante los exámenes y hacer siempre grupo para las monografías y proyectos de ciencia, donde Gustavo terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo mientras José salía con alguna niña del salón o se quedaba haciéndole compañía mientras jugaba con el play, Gustavo prefería la última opción.

 

Y su segunda prioridad era evitar a toda costa que alguien, especialmente José, notará que era lo que pasaba con él.

 

José, por su lado, era muy amable con él, siempre lo llevaba a las reuniones que organizaban los chicos, esas donde él, por sí solo no tenía cabida, e incluso había escuchado varias veces a los demás reclamarle que lo trajera, que era aburrido y santurrón, pero José siempre lo defendía, incluso en las peleas.  José también lo llevaba a algunos paseos que organizaban en su casa; le había presentado a sus padres y ellos también lo trataban muy bien, casi como a uno de la familia. Los padres de José, según pensaba Gustavo, eran una pareja muy extraña, a diferencia de sus propios padres, que parecían sumamente coordinados, ellos casi nunca se hablaban directamente, o estaban juntos en el mismo lugar a la vez. El padre de José era alguien que casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre andaba con terno y un cigarro en la mano, además de dar la sensación de estar con la mente en cualquier lugar menos en las cosas que José le quería contar. Y su madre era una mujer bastante guapa, delgada y siempre vestida y arreglada como si estuviera camino a una gran fiesta. Ella tampoco parecía prestarle mucha atención a José, pero él parecía no resentir ese trato.

 

Con el tiempo, José se esforzó más y más en hacer que Gustavo saliera con chicas, algo que a él le parecía sumamente aburrido, incluso José llegó a organizar citas dobles y citas a ciegas. En esos casos lo único que Gustavo rescataba era el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, aunque no solos. En la segunda navidad desde que se conocieron, José le regaló a Gustavo un Wi, algo que sus padres se habían negado a comprarle, Gustavo quedó anonadado, sin saber qué decir o cómo agradecer tremendo gesto, pero lo que más le conmovió fue la respuesta de José:

 

—Es porque eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nunca dejes de serlo.

 

Y Gustavo realmente quiso que fuera así, que aunque no pudiera estar con él de la manera en que quería, por lo menos José lo dejara siempre permanecer a su lado como su mejor amigo, su confidente y compañero.

 

Hasta que al poco tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

 

Todo pasó en una de esas salidas de solo chicos, cuando Luis había robado dos botellas de Whisky de su padre y las había llevado a la casa de Alfredo, cuyos padres andaban por Miami, para que se las tomaran. Cosas de hombres había dicho César cuando Gustavo hizo notar lo imprudente de beber siendo aún menores de edad. José lo miró y arqueó la ceja de tal manera que Gustavo entendió que le estaba pidiendo que se callara y que simplemente bebiera.

 

Una hora después, él y los otros cuatro chicos que se habían juntado esa tarde, estaban tirados sobre el piso, riendo sin saber de qué y viendo como toda la habitación daba vueltas. En un inicio no fue consciente de lo que pasaba, estaba sobre la alfombra, a su lado estaba José, y más allá Alfredo, César y Luis; Gustavo había cerrado los ojos, preguntándose si es que así su estómago dejaría de sentirse extraño, cuando se dio cuenta de aquella sensación tibia en su pierna. Lentamente entreabrió los ojos y vio a José a su lado, muy pegado a él, cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que aquella sensación tibia la producía la mano de José, sobre su pierna, parecía apoyada casualmente, solo que José nunca le había puesto una mano en la pierna casualmente, ni recordaba haberlo tenido tan cerca cuando empezaron a beber.

 

José le devolvió la mirada y algo dentro de su pecho se licuó, parecía como si quisiera acercarse a él, como si quisiera… pero era imposible, a José no le gustaban los chicos, sino las chicas, él lo había visto muchas veces con ellas, más veces de la necesaria, besándolas y tocándolas.

 

Gustavo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces un sonido asqueroso les llamó la atención a ambos, fue como si de pronto se dieran cuenta que no estaban solos.

 

Luis estaba vomitando sobre la fina alfombra de la habitación de Alfredo y sobre Alfredo y César, que estaban a su lado.

 

—Qué asco —bramó César, tratando de ponerse de pie mientras Alfredo intentaba no solo ponerse en pie sino también jalar a Luis con él, los tres estaban sucios y manchados.

 

Gustavo y él, desde el otro lado de la habitación, los miraron confusos un momento, antes de empezar a reír.

 

—Llévalo al baño —medio gritó Alfredo, mientras trataba de desprenderse de sus pantalones manchados.

 

—Si los sigo viendo vomitaré —le dijo entonces José y Gustavo asintió, entendiendo su punto.

 

Caminaron despacio, rodeando a sus amigos que aún intentaban llegar al baño de la habitación, hasta el pasillo, donde todo estaba un poco más oscuro.

 

—Creo que el aire fresco nos hará bien —opinó entonces José, indicándole con la cabeza que fueran hacia afuera.

—Sí —Gustavo lo siguió por las escaleras, ambos caminaban lentamente, algo tambaleantes, pero nunca llegaron al jardín, en el último recoveco antes de llegar a su destino, José se detuvo de pronto y Gustavo chocó con él.

 

—¿Te diste cuenta? —le preguntó José, empujándolo contra la pared, en una actitud bastante agresiva, que sorprendió a Gustavo.

 

—¿Cu… cuenta? —jadeó Gustavo, sintiendo su espalda enfriarse de pronto contra la pared y sus piernas temblar porque José estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

—Sí, cuenta. Cuenta de lo que pasó allá arriba.

 

—¿De Luis vomitando? Todos nos dimos cuenta —respondió, tratando de no pensar en que José estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado o de que su cabeza parecía no dispuesta a dejar de dar vueltas.

 

—No, de eso no, de que yo quería… yo quería… —José se inclinó más hacia delante, parecía incapaz de poner en palabras lo que quería decir, y Gustavo simplemente asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería y decidiendo arriesgarse, tal vez el exceso de alcohol volvía estúpida a la gente.

 

Al parecer eso era lo que José estaba esperando, pues se acercó más a él, hasta besarlo, lentamente al inicio, como si estuviera descubriendo o aprendiendo algo, con timidez, sin apresurar tanto las cosas. Gustavo, que había besado a un par de chicas con las que José lo había hecho salir, podía dar fe, pese a lo atontados de sus sentidos, que ese beso le gustaba más que cualquier otro.

 

Las manos de José parecieron ganar confianza, pues de pronto estaban rodeando su cintura, apretujándolo y presionándolo; su cuerpo era empujado contra la pared y… oh, esa dureza se frotó contra su propia dureza y un gemido se escapó de sus labios. José se apartó de pronto y le sonrió, mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a buscar la forma de abrirle los pantalones.

 

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó Gustavo, sujetando las manos de José.

 

—La tienes dura —le respondió José —Ven tócame tú a mí —se liberó de sus manos y abrió sus propios pantalones. José se lamió los labios lentamente mientras miraba hacia las manos de su amigo, expectante.

 

—¿Yo a ti? —preguntó tontamente Gustavo, mientras extendía una mano para tocarlo sobre la ropa. José cerró los ojos y asintió, antes de otra vez intentar abrirle los pantalones. Gustavo esta vez no puso reparos y se dejó hacer, mientras metía la mano con timidez hasta tocar la suave y caliente piel de José.

 

—Mmm —gimió José, pegándose más a Gustavo —, más rápido.

 

—Sí —Gustavo usó su mano libre para bajarle un poco los pantalones y la ropa interior a José, mientras sentía su propia erección temblar al darse contra el aire frío. La mano de José lo rodeó y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez, mientras él intentaba seguirle el paso y hacer lo mismo.

 

—Dios… qué rico —José se inclinó hacia Gustavo y volvió a besarlo, lo cual Gustavo agradeció, pues no podía dejar de gemir y temía que en cualquier momento alguien los descubriera. Con esa idea en la cabeza, intentó apresurarse más, moviendo su mano con más rapidez, pese a que sentía que se estaba cansando y a que disfrutaba la forma en que José le estaba mordiendo los labios, hasta que sintió algo muy caliente explotando en su interior, con la mano que tenía libre presionó con más fuerza el hombro de José y le mordió los labios, haciéndolo gritar, mientras se corría.

 

Al parecer el correrse fue un impulso para José, pues un instante después él también se estaba corriendo, bañando sus dedos con una sustancia caliente y espesa.

 

Gustavo se dejó caer, con los pantalones mal puestos, hasta el piso, con la respiración agitada y aun no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Vio con los ojos entrecerrados a José sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiarse, antes de cerrarse los pantalones y sentarse a su lado.

 

— Lo siento, no tengo otro más —le dijo José, tendiéndole el pañuelo medio manchado.

 

—No hay problema —contestó Gustavo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y limpiándose lo más rápido posible para poder subirse los pantalones, aunque su ropa también estaba algo manchada.

 

—¿Crees que habrán dejado de vomitar? —preguntó José, parecía relajado y ajeno a todos los conflictos internos que Gustavo sentía por dentro.

 

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros, su mente, ahora más despejada, no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios había pasado.

 

—Vamos, antes de que nos empiecen a buscar —le propuso José, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para jalarlo.

 

Gustavo se dejó poner en pie, pero no se soltó de la mano de José, sino que lo jaló y lo abrazó, antes de darle un beso en los labios.  Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación sino algo real, algo que José había deseado también. José pareció tensarse un momento, antes de responder con entusiasmo.

 

—No seas vicioso, si sigues no nos moveremos de aquí y nos van a descubrir —le dijo José, apartándose de sus labios.

 

Gustavo sonrió y asintió.

 

El resto de la noche, anduvo como en una nube, no podía apartar por mucho rato los ojos de los labios de José, o de sus manos, recordando que un rato antes se habían besado y tocado… Trató de engañar un poco a los demás, bebiendo mucho menos, pues temía que el alcohol le hiciera hacer o decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. El primero en caer fue Luis, que tras la mega vomitada, había empezado a beber de nuevo, finalmente se quedó dormido contra la pared, José se durmió poco después, casi con la cabeza a los pies de Gustavo, que aburrido sin poder ya escucharlo, también se dejó caer en la alfombra y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

 

Cuando despertó ya era más de medio día, la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar y estaba solo en la habitación.

 

Con cuidado se puso en pie y abrió la puerta que llevaba al baño, se sobresaltó cuando se encontró cara a cara con José, que venía envuelto en una toalla y con sus prendas de vestir en los brazos, se veía bastante pálido y hasta algo enfermo.

 

—Qué asco esto de las resacas —le dijo a modo de saludo, mientras pasaba por su lado.

 

Gustavo abrió la boca para responder, pero José pasó a su lado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo.

 

—Anda, date un baño que mi papá mandará a buscarnos en un rato más.

 

—Ah… claro.

 

José dejó caer la toalla y la garganta de Gustavo se secó, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

 

—José —susurró, mirando hacia la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada.

 

José volteó a verlo y al parecer recién notó que estaba siendo observado. Sonrió de lado y se acercó de vuelta a José, caminando con lentitud y aparentemente sin ningún tipo de pudor por encontrarse desnudo, pese a que era la primera vez que se mostraba así delante de él.

 

—No quiero ser antipático, pero eso de anoche no lo podemos hacer aquí, ni ahora, además debes darte un baño. ¿Tienes idea de cómo hueles tras una borrachera?

 

Gustavo parpadeó y luego enrojeció, habían estado bebiendo licor y probablemente apestaba, y José estaba a centímetros de él, sintiendo su hedor. Asintió y se apartó rápidamente, metiéndose al baño para ponerse un poco más presentable.

 

**₪**

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente entre ellos a partir de ese día; aunque en realidad nadie más notó el cambio. Los padres de ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a que siempre anduvieran juntos y que uno se quedara a dormir en casa del otro los fines de semana, y el único cambio fue que ya casi nunca se quedaban en casa de Gustavo, solo en la de José, porque allí casi nunca había nadie, y cuando había, la casa era tan grande que podían pasar todo el fin de semana sin encontrarse con los adultos.

 

Lo que cambió fueron las cosas que pasaban en esas quedadas nocturnas, que hasta antes de la borrachera en la casa de Alfredo, no habían sido más que inocentes compartir entre dos amigos.

 

Al principio Gustavo se había sentido cohibido, no sabiendo qué hacer o cuándo hacerlo, pero José parecía un poco más desinhibido, y era el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa.  La primera vez que por fin se quedaron solos, José quiso desnudarlo y a él le dio mucha vergüenza, tuvo que apagar la luz y aun así no se sintió cómodo, hasta que José empezó a murmurarle cosas que nadie nunca le había dicho. Le dijo que era bello, que siempre le había gustado y que nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada por miedo a que le dejara de hablar. Le dijo que no se creía que estuviera allí, con él, y que sintiera lo mismo.

 

Con el tiempo Gustavo fue cediendo, primero a desnudarse sin apagar la luz o en las tardes, luego a ya no solo tocarse, sino que descubrió lo maravilloso que se veía José, todo agitado y excitado, cuando le hacía una mamada, con los risos desordenados sobre la cama y los labios apretados para no hacer ruido. Aunque le tomó tiempo convencerlo, finalmente también descubrió lo bien que se sentía que José le hiciera a él una mamada. Sin embargo eso le dio pie a José para tentar más cosas, primero toqueteos tímidos sobre sus nalgas, y luego, poco a poco, José fue insinuando con más firmeza qué era lo que quería que hicieran. Gustavo siempre se había hecho el desentendido, aunque sí sentía curiosidad y había investigado sobre el tema, pero aún tenía temor de hacer algo así; hasta aquella tarde de domingo, en que José parecía más esmerado que nunca y luego de casi hacerlo correrse, lo volteó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él; la erección de José, caliente y pesada entre las nalgas de Gustavo lo hicieron temblar. José se inclinó sobre él y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros, y Gustavo se obligó a relajarse, hasta que lo sintió tratando de empujarse en medio de él, haciéndole doler y arder.  

 

—¡Ouch! Para… mierda —Gustavo empujó a José hasta el otro lado de la cama y se sentó rápidamente, con las mejillas encendidas y un pinchazo de dolor en el culo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —espetó José, parecía enojado. 

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —reclamó Gustavo —No te he dicho que puedes hacer eso.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque no —gruñó Gustavo, buscando con la mirada sus ropas.

 

—Vamos… ¿No te gustaría probar cosas nuevas? —ronroneó José, mientras con una mano acariciaba su pierna, subiendo lentamente.

 

—No se trata de eso… es que… eso duele —Gustavo se sintió cada vez más tímido ante el toque de José.

 

—Solo un poco, y solo al comienzo —José avanzó un poco más, hasta agarrar su polla, algo más interesada ahora, tras las caricias de José, y luego se lanzó a besarlo furiosamente.

 

—No… —Gustavo se apartó un poco, respirando agitadamente y tratando de que su cerebro siga en funcionamiento —, no… así no.

 

—Vamos —José comenzó a besar su cuello, lo cual se sentía fantástico, por lo general sus sesiones amatorias se limitaban a cortos besos en la boca, mordidas en los hombros, mamadas y pajas.

 

—No —Gustavo encontró lo último de sentido común que le quedaba y lo apartó más firmemente.

 

—Gus… —lloriqueó José, pero Gustavo se puso en pie y comenzó a recolectar sus cosas.

 

—No me digas _Gus_ como si eso me fuera a convencer, la respuesta sigue siendo no, y es un no momentáneo —se puso sus pantalones y la camiseta y luego se sentó en la cama, junto a José, que permanecía desnudo, poniendo una expresión de niño malcriado y caprichoso.

 

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión?

 

—Porque uno de los dos debe pensar —le recriminó él —, y siendo mi culo el que posiblemente sea el más afectado, más me vale a mí hacerlo.

 

—No te iba a lastimar.

 

—Qué sabrás —Gustavo se tragó las ganas de volver a desnudarse y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines y las zapatillas, esperó a estar con la cara hacia abajo, ocupado mirando las agujetas para poder decir lo que tenía que decir sin enfrentar la mirada de José —, he estado leyendo…

 

—Vaya novedad —José se pegó un poco más a Gustavo y metió las manos bajo su camiseta. Gustavo cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlarse.

 

—Y lo que quieres hacer…

 

—Anda, no seas mojigato —José empezó a besar su nuca, mientras con una mano jugaba con su cabello.

 

Gustavo tragó grueso. Cuando, unas semanas antes, había empezado a buscar cosas sobre el tema, no había imaginado todo lo que podría encontrar… y aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención eran las fotos, más que explicativas, y la increíble cantidad de posiciones, su mente en este preciso momento estaba en la otra parte importante de la información.

 

—¿Te acuerdas de Carolina?

 

—Oh… vamos, no vas a empezar con eso otra vez ¿o sí? —José le mordió con un poco más de fuerza la nuca y Gustavo se arqueó ligeramente, pero se mantuvo controlado, evitando la tentación de saltar a los brazos de José.

 

Carolina había sido la cita de José de hace dos semanas. José le había confesado que se había acostado con ella.

 

—Sí, voy a empezar con eso otra vez —Gustavo se apartó un poco —Con ella no te cuidaste, tú no sabes si esa chica tiene algo o… o cualquier cosa.

 

—Sí tomamos ciertas medidas —se defendió José, un poco a la defensiva pues, pese a según él haber tomado previsiones, desde que Gustavo le dio una explicación de las posibilidades de embarazo y enfermedades por haber hecho lo que hizo, José andaba intranquilo cada vez que mencionaban siquiera a la chica.

 

Gustavo puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Como sea, decía, he estado leyendo —apuntó con un dedo a José para que se callara —y eso que quieres hacer… yo también lo quiero hacer, pero bajo mis normas.

 

—¿Tus normas? —preguntó José, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Gustavo se preguntó por qué al chico le gustaba, desde que se habían corrido juntos en casa de Alfredo, andar desnudo delante de él todo el tiempo, provocándolo.

 

—Primero, protección, lo siento mucho, pero tú no sabes con cuántos estuvo _esa_ antes, ni las cosas que te puede haber pegado y que yo no quiero que me pegues. Además —Gustavo desvió la mirada hacia el computador de última generación que tenía José en su escritorio —… sería mejor que no te lances así no más…

 

—¿Qué has estado leyendo? —preguntó José, entrecerrando los ojos —¡Ah, qué pendejo! ¿Has estado viendo porno? —su mirada fue a dar a la computadora apagada sobre su escritorio y Gustavo sintió sus mejillas arder.

 

—¡No, idiota! —Gustavo se apartó hasta el otro lado de la habitación —, he estado leyendo, en serio, y no es que me des la vuelta y me la metas, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres hacerlo se hará con cuidado o no se hará, no quiero que me lastimes.

 

José dejó de mirar ávidamente hacia la computadora y miró hacia Gustavo con más atención.

 

—¿Cómo con cuidado?

 

Gustavo miró al piso y luego suspiró.

 

—Debo ir a la farmacia.

 

**₪**

Y ni aun así José había tenido mucho cuidado, las primeras veces Gustavo no podía entender qué era lo que encontraban de bueno en eso y por más que trató de recordar lo que había visto (porque aunque no se lo había admitido a José, si había visto algo de porno), no encontraba qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por alto. Las primeras veces que se acostó con José solo sacó en claro que el sexo gay era doloroso, incómodo, vergonzoso y poco placentero, por lo menos para el pasivo, porque José parecía pasarlo en grande. Sin embargo el hecho de hacer que José estuviera más pegado a él, que lo deseara y quisiera más, que pasara de sus amigas como Carolina o alguna otra que había cedido a sus encantos, por estar con él, era fantástico. 

Extrañamente el placer al sexo lo descubrió cuando el año acabó, precisamente en la noche de año nuevo. Como ellos aún tenían dieciséis años, sus padres habían dicho que eran muy pequeños para andar saliendo de fiestas, sobre todo en una noche que podía ser muy peligrosa por la cantidad de gente que pululaba por las calles con exceso de alcohol, así que les habían dado permiso para quedarse en la casa de playa de los papás de Alfredo, que nuevamente se encontraban de viaje, esta vez por Europa.

  
La casa de playa quedaba al sur de la ciudad, era amplia, con varias habitaciones disponibles, que rápidamente repartieron entre ellos.

  
Como era de esperarse, y para aburrimiento de Gustavo, aquella noche se escaparon a una de las discotecas más exclusivas del sur, donde tuvieron que hacer una larga cola para entrar, pagarle unos billetes al de la puerta (cortesía de César) para luego estar apretujados en el interior, balanceándose de un lado al otro y mirando a chicas con exceso de alcohol o de _éxtasis_ y que se creían sexys.

  
Aunque, si Gustavo lo pensaba fríamente, tal vez sí lo eran, sólo que él no lo notaba. Nunca, a diferencia de José, había encontrado a una chica que pareciera sexy. Tal vez él sí era un gay sin remedio, no como José. 

Para el amanecer Gustavo tenía que reconocer que José no estaba tan ebrio como habría esperado, pero estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para llevarlo a casa. Sus otros amigos se perdieron tras las faldas de varias chicas, así que Gustavo aprovechó que se quedaron solos para meterse en un taxi con José de regreso a la casa de playa.

 

El camino de regreso fue bastante silencioso, porque José empezó a dormitar no bien se subió al vehículo. El taxista le cobró una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, pero por suerte los dejó en la puerta de la casa sin ningún problema.

 

Como imaginó, nadie más había llegado y todo estaba en silencio.

  
Empujó a José, que parecía caminar dormido, hasta la habitación y lo tiró en la cama, le quitó los zapatos; jaló sus pantalones hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y cuando se preparaba para quitarle la camisa también, las manos de José lo agarraron de los brazos con fuerza.

  
—Gus —jadeó José, antes de empujarlo contra la cama.

  
—José —exclamó extrañado Gustavo, algo asustado por la repentina reacción de su amigo. 

—No sabes lo que he deseado quedarme a solas contigo esta noche —murmuró José, empezando a mordisquear su cuello.

  
—¿En serio? Yo te veía... mmm... la mar de contento con esa chica que...¡José! —exclamó sorprendido cuando sintió los dientes de José clavarse en la clavícula. 

—Te deseo más que a cualquier chica —continuó José, y Gustavo sabía que debía estar muy borracho, porque nunca le había dicho algo así antes. Parecía que José solo se animaba a eso cuando estaba muy mareado, como cuando se habían besado por primera vez.

  
—Mmm... José —gruñó Gustavo, arqueándose; se sorprendió de, pese al alcohol, descubrir que José estaba excitado. Se frotó contra él un par de veces  más, gimiendo bajito y disfrutando del contacto.

 

Y entonces José pareció volverse algo loco, jaló sus pantalones y Gustavo tuvo que apartarlo lo suficiente para sacárselos por sí mismo antes de que los terminara rompiendo; no había terminado con eso cuando José ya estaba sobre él, chupándosela con mucho más entusiasmo de lo usual. Gustavo emitió un chillido cuando José empujó dos dedos llenos de saliva en su interior.

 

Por lo general José no era muy bueno en las caricias previas, y no dedicaba más que un instante a prepararlo, pero esta vez parecía una persona diferente. Su lengua revoloteó por los testículos y por primera vez llegó hasta su entrada, empujó su lengua contra el interior una y otra vez,  mientras Gustavo se sujetaba de las sábanas y levantaba más las caderas. Estaba seguro de que nunca había gemido así antes. 

—Te deseo... te deseo ahora —le dijo José, mientras abandonaba su entrada y le daba unos besos a su abdomen.

  
Gustavo asintió, completamente loco de deseo tras esas osadas caricias que José le había dado; se quiso dar la vuelta para adoptar la posición que normalmente tomaba, pero José lo sujetó contra el colchón mientras se desprendía de su ropa interior y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas. Gustavo tragó grueso cuando vio la erección de José, erguida y rojiza.

  
—Déjame verte...—pidió José, mientras le doblaba las rodillas y buscaba acomodarse. Mojó su mano con saliva y se acarició un par de veces.

  
—José... —y entonces José encontró el camino y se empujó, con fuerza y de una sola estocada, haciendo que Gustavo aullará, de dolor y de sorpresa.

  
—Perdón... —José se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas y en los ojos, murmurando una y otra vez _perdón, perdón_ antes de salirse casi por completo y meterse una vez más. Pero esta vez todo fue diferente, había algo en ese roce, en esa forma de hacerlo que hacía que Gustavo se arqueara, mientras algo ardía en su interior.

  
—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió Gustavo, aferrándose con más fuerza a los hombros de José, que cumplió sus órdenes y se volvió a mover, una y otra vez, causándole tanto placer a Gustavo que no tardó casi nada en bajar su mano hasta su erección y acariciarse. 

Gustavo se dio cuenta, después de que terminaron, mientras estaban en la cama, uno junto al otro, respirando agitadamente, que eso debió haber sido su próstata, aquella glándula que se suponía que debería causarle placer y que, aparentemente, nunca antes habían encontrado durante sus encuentros amorosos. 

—Wow —susurró Gustavo un momento después —eso ha sido... más que fantástico. 

Pero José no le respondió, ya estaba dormido.

  
Gustavo frunció el ceño y luego gruñó cuando “algo” bajó entre sus piernas. 

—Mierda— jadeó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo al baño.  


**₪**

—Eres un exagerado —le increpó José, mientras caminaba junto a Gustavo en una sala de espera de una clínica particular bastante discreta y cara. 

Gustavo le dio una mirada de rabia y eso pareció callar por fin a José.  
Unos instantes después una enfermera salió, con dos sobres blancos y con el logo de la clínica.

  
Gustavo recibió con alivio los resultados de su examen de VIH y ETSs; él podía estar enamorado perdidamente de José, pero sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades y lo descuidado que era algunas veces cuando se acostaba con chicas; según el mismo José porque ellas eran más sanas, pero Gustavo no lo pensaba así.

  
Otra cosa más que cambió a partir de año nuevo, y tras el conocimiento de todo el placer que en realidad se podía sentir, fue la forma en que se acostaban juntos. Ahora Gustavo había aprendido a buscar su propio placer y trataba de guiar a José para que en sus encuentros ambos terminaran satisfechos. 

**₪**

  
Cuando estaban en el último año, no habían variado sus rutinas, se quedaban a dormir una vez por semana juntos, se toqueteaban cada que podía y José se empeñaba en que ambos salieran con chicas; aun así Gustavo no fue capaz de acostarse con alguna; aunque sufría los efectos del sexo sin protección que José tenía con algunas de ellas. Más de una vez estuvo esperando por la llamada de una chica anunciando que “ya le había venido” y que no había embarazo a la vista.  
Gustavo no dejaba que José lo tocara si es que no tenían preservativos a la mano, e incluso ponía algunos en su billetera para el momento en que quisiera estar con alguna chica, aunque no siempre los usaba.

  
Cuando llegó el momento de postular a una universidad, de alguna manera que no comprendía muy bien, José lo convenció de que estudiar ingeniera industrial, tal como él quería, no era buena idea, que economía era lo mejor. 

Los padres de Gustavo estuvieron un poco decepcionados de que él finalmente no deseara estudiar Ingeniería, pero le dijeron que lo que él decidiera estaría bien porque solo querían que fuera feliz y se sintiera realizado. Gustavo solo se sintió peor con eso. 

Más aún cuando descubrió que todo había sido un elaborado plan de José, que incluyó el hacer trampas para el examen de admisión y poder hacerlo ingresar. 

Con el inicio de la universidad, vinieron varios cambios en José: cortó sus preciosos bucles rubios casi al cero, lo cual le daba un aspecto sexy, pero Gustavo prefería poder enredar sus dedos en el largo y ondulado cabello; se lo dijo a José, pero este solo le dijo que algunas veces podía ser demasiado ridículo. Además José empezó a obsesionarse más con el gimnasio, donde empezó a pasar varias horas al día; asimismo el padre de José le regaló un automóvil deportivo color azul, lo cual representó mucha más libertad para José y más dolores de cabeza para Gustavo.

—Deberías estudiar en lugar de andártela pasando de juerga —le dijo, cuando empezaron el primer ciclo,  por supuesto que tomando todas las clases juntos.

   
—Pero tú me puedes enseñar luego... —le dijo  con un puchero.

Gustavo debería recordar no hacer reclamos cuando estaban en la cama, pues era demasiado fácil de manejar. 

Y así pasó un año, en que José se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo de fiesta, y Gustavo estudiando como loco para no solo presentar los exámenes, sino ingeniárselas para hacerlos pasar a los dos, realizar los trabajos en grupo él solo y además seguirle el paso de vez en cuando a José en sus fiestas y salidas.

Lo bueno era que el chofer de José siempre lo llevaba y lo traía cuando José no podía hacerlo, y gozaba de ciertas atenciones, como regalos, libros que necesitaba para la universidad e incluso una portátil MAC a todo dar que lo dejó alucinado por semanas.

Gustavo no quería pensar en si es que se estaba vendiendo a José, intercambiando placer sexual y regalos por notas, pero a veces, cuando algunos fines de semana se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde solo, realmente se lo creía. 

Se preguntó si es que José sería así toda la vida o en algún momento maduraría, prestaría atención a las clases... se decidiría a decirle a los demás que era gay y estaba enamorado de Gustavo. 

A veces ser listo hacía que doliera más el saber las respuestas a ese tipo de preguntas.

  
 **₪**

 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: ENRIQUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

 

 

**RENACIMIENTO**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**ENRIQUE**

 

Enrique miró su horario con fastidio y suspiró, un brazo se enroscó alrededor de su cintura y una chica de cabello color rosa, lacio hasta media espalda, apareció en su campo visual.  
  
—Al mal paso, darle prisa –le dijo, antes de empujarlo hacia el salón.  
  
—Seré un creativo, no necesito aprender matemática financiera –protestó Enrique, aun así entró al salón y miró hacia el final del mismo, las carpetas que por lo general le gustaba ocupar estaban libres.   
  
—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo seré una lesbiana política activista y aun así tengo que estudiar esto –le dijo Mireya, en voz tan alta, que medio salón volteó a mirarlos.   
  
—¿Es necesario que siempre andes llamando la atención de esa manera? —le increpó Enrique, mientras la dejaba pasar para sentarse en una de las carpetas de la última fila.   
  
—Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos estén pendientes de lo que digo —se encogió de hombros ella, haciendo que los pocos que aún seguían mirándolos, voltearan.   
  
—Como sea… Es absurdo que tenga que estudiar esto. No lo quiero hacer.  
  
—Cariño, si hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos hacer todo el tiempo… —Mireya suspiró dramáticamente y Enrique soltó una carcajada.   
  
En ese momento un chico de ojos color miel y cabello corto y oscuro entró al salón, no parecía de muy buen humor mientras veía a sus compañeros, su mirada se detuvo en Enrique un instante, antes de continuar con su inspección. Enrique sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y observó al chico tomar asiento en una de las filas pegadas a la pared y en medio del salón. Estuvo tentado a levantarse de su sitio y hablarle cuando otro chico, uno muy guapo, rubio y de ojos claros, apareció. El primer chico levantó una mano y le hizo una seña y el segundo chico sonrió, luciendo mucho más apuesto, y se sentó junto al primer chico.   
  
—¿Te estás fijando en alguien en particular? —preguntó en ese momento Lucía, que había optado por traer su cabellera oscura y liza suelta y lo miraba fijamente, como si hubiera atrapado a un niño en medio de una travesura.   
  
—No, para nada —negó rápidamente Enrique.   
  
—Sí estás viendo a Urbisate, pierdes tu tiempo —le dijo entonces Alessandro, el cuarto amigo que completaba el grupo usual de Enrique —, es heterosexual hasta la pared de enfrente, dicen que le gusta ir jugando con las chicas.   
  
—No lo estaba mirando —negó nuevamente Enrique.   
  
—Su amigo es algo raro —continuó Alessandro, quien siempre estaba al tanto de casi todo lo que pasaba en la universidad —, es muy estudioso, son amigos desde la escuela, aunque es todo lo opuesto a José Urbisate, se llama Gustavo Vásquez, siempre tiene notas malas en los parciales, pero muy buenas en los trabajos y en los finales, así que no ha reprobado ninguna clase hasta ahora, no suele ser muy comunicativo, y por supuesto que nunca anda por ninguna fiesta ni nada de eso… honestamente no sé por qué siguen siendo amigos él y Urbisate, no tienen nada en común.   
  
—Bueno, tienen la computadora en común —señaló Mireya, mientras observaban, ahora los cuatro, a los dos amigos encender sus idénticas computadoras Mac, color blanco, mientras conversaban en susurros.   
  
—Yo pienso que tienen más que eso en común —murmuró Enrique, observando la manera en que esos ojos dorados de Gustavo miraban a Urbisate. —¿Cómo se llamaba Urbisate?  
  
—José, pero ya te digo, no hay chance para ti —le recordó Alessandro.   
  
—No estoy mirándolo de esa manera —explicó Enrique, cansinamente.   
  
Alessandro estuvo a punto de replicar, pero entonces un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años y con algo de sobrepeso, entró al salón, haciendo que todos guardan silencio inmediatamente.   
  
—Hola muchachos, mi nombre es Mauricio Aspiazú, y seré su maestro de Matemática Financiera durante los próximos cinco meses…  
  
Y Gustavo escuchaba atentamente al profesor, sin imaginar que en esos cinco meses su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

 

**₪**

Cuando la clase terminó, Enrique, Alessandro, Mireya y Lucía caminaron hacia la cafetería, muertos de hambre.   
  
—Creo que estamos en serios problemas —masculló Alessandro, luego de darle una mordida a su sándwich de  _hot dog_.  
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Lucía, mientras movía su vaso de café en círculos, tratando de enfriarlo un poco.   
  
—Aspiazú está loco —explicó Alessandro.   
  
Enrique soltó una carcajada.   
  
—Solo hay que estudiar, no es para tanto… es decir, todo siempre nos parecerá difícil al inicio.   
  
—Ya, seguro que tú tienes una manera  _creativa_  de pasar el curso —se burló Mireya.  
  
—Sí, una muy buena —asintió Enrique, sus amigos lo miraron expectantes —estudiar.   
  
Todos soltaron una carcajada y Alessandro le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero Enrique se perdió en medio de las risas, cuando divisó al otro lado de la cafetería a Gustavo, estaba junto a José, aún con la portátil encendida y parecía que le explicaba algo a José, aunque este no parecía muy atento. Hubo un instante en que los ojos de Gustavo se cruzaron con los de Enrique, pero casi inmediatamente volvió su atención a la portátil, hasta que José dijo algo más, se puso de pie y fue a otra mesa a saludar a un grupo de chicos y chicas que parecían de un año superior.   
  
  
Enrique vio como Gustavo lucía algo ofendido y cerraba de mala manera la portátil, la metía en la mochila y se iba de la mesa, sin terminar de comer las empanadas que habían comprado.   
  
—Yo creo que de verdad este ciclo sí me voy a esmerar en estudiar —aseguró hacia sus amigos. Aunque no se refería al curso en sí.   


 

**₪**

  
—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Gus? —preguntó José, estaban sentados en la habitación de José; Gustavo había traído la portátil con un horario de tareas que debían realizar —, que no te relajas… así te vas a hacer viejo muy pronto.   
  
Gustavo entrecerró los ojos, con rabia.   
  
—Me relajaría si supiera que vas a estudiar —le increpó —, no soy yo quien está luego pidiendo ayuda para terminar las tareas y pasar las prácticas antes del final.   
  
—Pero eso lo haces porque me quieres mucho —sonrió José, inclinándose para darle un beso a Gustavo.   
  
—No es solo eso, José, no se trata de que me beses cada vez que te digo algo que no te gusta —Gustavo se puso en pie y se alejó, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación, pues la tentación de entregarse a José en ese momento era demasiada —, se trata de que entiendas, no voy a estar toda la vida salvándote los trabajos y las prácticas, tarde o temprano tendrás que ponerte a estudiar, y mientras antes mejor, luego perderás años repitiendo cursos por no estar a la altura.   
  
José lo miró un instante e hizo una mueca.   
  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que tengas razón, pero yo también la tengo, debes calmarte, recién estamos empezando las clases y ya has hecho un  _megahorario_ que seguir.   
  
—Eso es para organizarnos, así no estaremos enredados entre tantas tareas y cursos.   
  
—Ya, mira, aprovechemos que no hay nadie en casa esta tarde, ¿qué te parece?, y el domingo estudiamos todo lo que dices que debo repasar.   
  
Gustavo dudó un instante, pero entonces José se puso en pie y se sacó la camiseta, la piel dorada y el cuerpo marcado de José lo hizo desistir de su interés por estudiar, al menos por esa tarde. 

 

**₪**

  
—No es tan difícil —se exasperó Mireya, mientras señalaba nuevamente hacia la tarea de interés simple y compuesto que ya todos habían terminado, menos Enrique, que parecía no estar concentrado.   
  
—Vamos, lo es para ti, señorita matemática, para mí no lo es —negó Enrique.   
  
Todos se miraron un momento y Alessandro suspiró, antes de pegarse más a Enrique.   
  
—A ver, vamos a intentarlo una vez más…   
  
Enrique bufó pero trató de prestar atención. Estaban en las salas de estudio de la universidad y llevaban horas allí, era sábado y sabía que sus amigos querían irse pronto. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de entender, pero simplemente no pudo.   


 

**₪**

Gustavo miró su celular y negó con la cabeza, había sido bastante tonto pensando que José sí llegaría, después de todo era sábado en la noche y últimamente no había sábado en la noche que José no saliera de fiesta. 

 

_“Hoy tengo ganas de ti, dejemos el estudio para luego, tengo una fiesta a la cual no puedo faltar, tímbrame si quieres venir, sino, ¿te puedo ir a recoger más tarde? ¿Me dices si estarás en la universidad o en casa? JXXé”._

  
  
Gustavo contestó que se quedaría en la universidad estudiando, considerando que el lunes tenían el primer parcial, y que como la universidad, en épocas de parciales, abría las salas de estudio toda la madrugada, estaría allí, que a las tres de la mañana le timbrara para encontrarse e ir a su casa.   
  
Esperó un largo rato, hasta que por fin José contestó con un escueto _“Ok”._  


 

**₪**

Enrique sonrió hacia sus amigos y asintió mientras estos le preguntaban si ahora sí había entendido. Rara vez le era difícil entender las cosas, aunque las matemáticas siempre le habían parecido confusas, lograba entender y aplicarlas correctamente, al menos para que no lo reprobaran, pero ahora se sentía demasiado estúpido y no quería admitirlo.   
  
—Mi madre está viniendo por mí, ¿quieren que los acerque a su casa? —preguntó Lucía, la única a la que su madre algunas veces venía a recoger, Alessandro tenía auto y siempre estaba alcanzando a los demás cerca de sus casas. Enrique compartía el auto con su hermana de acuerdo a sus horarios aunque por lo general se movía en bus o dejaba que Alessandro lo llevara a casa.   
  
—Yo me quedaré, Sara vendrá a recogerme —mintió Enrique.   
  
—¿Tu hermana? ¿Y eso?, ¿pasó algo en casa? —preguntó Mireya, bastante preocupada.   
  
—No, no, solo… es tiempo de hermanos, a veces salimos a tomar algo, conversar y volvemos temprano a casa.   
  
Sus amigos lo miraron de manera escéptica, pero entonces la madre de Lucía la llamó al móvil, indicando que ya había llegado y tuvieron que apresurarse a salir.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que viene? ¿A qué hora te ha dicho? —le preguntó Alessandro.   
  
—Como a las once… seguro que sí viene, ella no plantaría a su hermanito —aseguró Enrique —, tiene que terminar de estudiar unas cosas… y yo aprovecharé para seguir repasando.   
  
—Sí, hazlo… si avanzas más ejercicios y quieres que los revisemos me los pasas por correo, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Lucía.   
  
—Por supuesto —asintió Enrique y luego de que todos se despidieran, se quedó solo en la sala de estudio.   
  
Suspiró vencido y golpeó su cabeza con la mesa.   
  
—¿Por qué soy tan idiota?  


 

**₪**

  
Lo malo de no tener a José, o a ningún otro compañero de estudio, era que no podía acceder a las salas privadas de estudio: pequeños ambientes, separados por ventanas y puertas de vidrio transparente que daban más privacidad para estudiar que la biblioteca, con mesas largas y donde tenías que compartir el espacio con todos.   
  
Gustavo tomó su mochila y bostezó, eran las once y media de la noche y ya estaba cansado, sin embargo había algunos ejercicios que no había terminado de hacer aún. Pensó que mejor sería que comiera un chocolate antes de volver a concentrarse en el estudio.   
  
Abandonó la biblioteca en todo el silencio posible, y una vez afuera, miró su celular, no tenía ni un solo mensaje o llamada perdida.   
  
Se repitió que él mismo le había dicho a José a las tres de la mañana y no antes y con esa idea bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, compró unos cuantos chocolates y se comió uno mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta al quinto piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, pero, como solía ocurrirle algunas veces, se confundió y entró al cuarto piso.   
  
Por un instante se sintió fuera de lugar, hasta notar que se encontraba en la sección de salas privadas. Se preguntó si es que no tendría suerte y encontraría alguna vacía. Dudaba mucho de que si una estaba vacía a esa hora, fuera próximamente ocupada, después de todo, nadie iba a llegar cerca a media noche a estudiar y los encargados de estos pisos estaban ausentes, nadie verificaría que una sala estaba ocupada por una sola persona.  
  
Recorrió en silencio los pasillos de las salas de estudio, cada vez más desanimado, viendo grupos o parejas de estudios, todos empeñosos y deseosos de aprender, pero ningún ambiente vacío.   
  
—Tal vez necesito hacer más amigos —se dijo con fastidio. José al menos pudo tener la gentileza de ir un momento a la universidad y presentar su carné para que les dieran la sala de estudio, algunas veces ya lo habían hecho así.   
  
Rendido, regresó hacia el pasillo, cuando una voz prácticamente desconocida, lo llamó.   
  
—¡Hey, Gustavo! —llamó Enrique, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y no creyendo su suerte, Gustavo estaba allí, y sin el patán de su amigo.   
  
Gustavo saltó y giró lentamente, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado, pero entonces el chico agitó la mano y se acercó más a él.   
  
—¿Tú eres…? —Gustavo miró al chico de cabellos ensortijados y oscuros un instante, ubicando su rostro rápidamente, era el chico de Matemática Financiera, el chico que a veces sorprendía mirándolo demasiado.   
  
—Enrique… nunca nos han presentado realmente —sonrió ampliamente Enrique, mientras le daba la mano a modo de saludo.  
  
—Sí, te recuerdo, siempre preguntas mucho en clase… andas con la chica de cabello rosa —reconoció Gustavo.   
  
—Mireya, sí… es muy mona.   
  
—Y habladora —suspiró Gustavo.   
  
—Sí, eso también… —Enrique miró alrededor y notó que estaban llamando demasiado la atención, pese a que no estaban hablando muy fuerte, un piso lleno de salas de estudio tendía a ser demasiado silencioso —, ¿ya te ibas?, ¿estabas estudiando con algunos amigos para el lunes?  
  
—No… yo estaba estudiando solo arriba, en la biblioteca, bajé a comprar algo y al subir me confundí de piso —explicó Gustavo, se sentía raro estando con alguien que lo miraba de esa manera tan… extraña. Enrique parecía claramente interesado en cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, algo que no solía ocurrirle muy seguido.   
  
—¿No quieres venir a estudiar conmigo? —le preguntó Enrique —, tengo un cubículo para mí solito… mis amigos ya se han marchado y yo…   
  
—¿Y tú? —le animó Gustavo.   
  
—Pues, te va sonar a aprovechamiento indebido —Enrique sonrió internamente por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Gustavo —, si me pudieras explicar solo unas cositas… y prometo después dejarte estudiar.   
  
Gustavo entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si es que tenía un letrero en la frente que decía que era disponible para enseñar y aprovecharse de él.   
  
—No lo sé… yo necesito aún repasar algunas cosas y…   
  
—Oh, es que pensé que podrías repasar mejor en un cubículo privado.   
  
—Pues, sí, pero… —En ese momento una voz diciéndoles que se callen y se larguen a estudiar de una vez los hizo sonrojar.   
  
—Lo siento, no quise molestarte —susurró Enrique, creyéndose perdedor.   
  
—No, yo lo siento… anda, vamos, te explico un poco, no creo que estés tan mal.   
  
—Te sorprenderé —río Enrique, mientras lo guiaba a su cubículo de estudio.   


 

**₪**

  
Gustavo tuvo que darle la razón a Enrique, realmente se sorprendió, pero no de que el chico sí estuviera bastante perdido en el curso, sino de la manera en que se sentía que alguien realmente preste atención cuando tratas de enseñarle algo.   
  
Enrique era listo, pero parecía que nadie le había explicado de manera sencilla lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Una vez que lo entendió, Gustavo se vio recompensado con un buen compañero de estudio, alguien con quien desarrollar los ejercicios más difíciles y que además sí tenía deseos de desarrollarlos.   
  
Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la mañana, Gustavo ni siquiera había sentido las horas pasar, solo lo supo por la alarma que había puesto en su teléfono.   
  
—Vaya… sí que estamos tarde —le dijo Gustavo a Enrique, mientras se estiraba sobre la silla. No le pasó por alto la mirada que Enrique le dio y se sintió un poco halagado, José solo le daba esas miradas cuando estaba ligeramente ebrio o quería acostarse con él.   
  
—Sí, tres de la mañana… creo que ya es suficiente, si hay algo que no hemos aprendido hoy, dudo mucho que lo podamos aprender en las siguientes horas, por lo menos debemos dormir un poco antes de continuar estudiando.   
  
—Es una buena idea —asintió Gustavo, aunque le parecía raro que Enrique hablara como si ellos pudieran continuar estudiando juntos en el futuro.   
  
—¿Y cómo irás a tu casa? —le preguntó Enrique a Gustavo, mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas en la mochila, demorándose lo más posible, pese a que Gustavo ya estaba listo y él moría de hambre y sueño.   
  
—Supuestamente tienen que venir por mí —se encogió de hombros Gustavo y luego marcó el teléfono de José, pero nadie contestó. Insistió tres veces más, hasta que la casilla de voz saltó automáticamente. El muy pendejo le había apagado el teléfono.   
  
—¿Problemas? —Enrique se colgó la mochila al hombro y le hizo un gesto a Gustavo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.   
  
Gustavo lo siguió por inercia, con los puños apretados y la rabia en el pecho. José lo había vuelto a plantar.   
  
—Parece que al final no vendrán por mí.   
  
—¿Y cómo te irás entonces?   
  
—Tendré que llamar a casa para que vengan a recogerme, tendré que despertar a mi padre, lo cual no me gusta mucho.   
  
—Pero yo te puedo llevar, mi hermana me ha prestado hoy el auto, porque sabía que me quedaría hasta muy tarde y luego no hay buses para regresar.   
  
—¿Buses? —preguntó Gustavo. Esa universidad estaba llena de chicos con autos último modelo y Enrique parecía uno de ellos.   
  
—Claro, son unas cosas gigantes que se paran fuera de la universidad y llevan muchos estudiantes hacia un lugar cercano a su hogar —explicó Enrique, sonrió cuando sintió el golpe de Gustavo en el brazo.   
  
—No seas así, claro que sé qué son buses, es solo que me sorprende que teniendo licencia de conducir, uses un autobús.   
  
—Oh, ¿esa es la razón de la agresión? —le preguntó Enrique, haciéndose la víctima, mientras salían del edificio.   
  
—Vamos, no seas niño, bien que te estás burlando de mí.   
  
—Solo un poco —garantizó Enrique.   
  
—Qué bueno que lo admitas.   
  
—Sí, sé admitir cuando me burlo de los demás —continuó Enrique, y Gustavo entrecerró los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada.   
  
—Es un alivio no estar en la sala de estudio, sino todos ya nos hubieran golpeado por ruidosos.  
  
—Pues sí, por eso esperé a salir para mostrar mi verdadero yo —Enrique sonrió de oreja a oreja y Gustavo se le quedó mirando un instante, antes de apartar la vista.   
  
—Bueno, pues, me ha gustado estudiar contigo…   
  
—Gracias a ti más bien, has hecho algo que mis amigos no han podido, me has hecho entender. No sé por qué, no era tan complicado, la verdad.   
  
—Es que eres listo, esa es la razón.     
  
—No, no es esa la razón, pero gracias otra vez, sin ti estaría perdido… No sé ni cómo pagarte.   
  
—No necesitas hacer nada para pagarme, no seas tonto.   
  
—¿Vas a llamar a tu papá?   
  
—No me queda de otra. Le había dicho que dormiría fuera… tenía planes, pero ahora parece que se han echado a perder esos planes.  
  
—Pero, tengo una idea —le dijo Enrique, tomando la mano con la que Gustavo manipulaba el móvil para llamar a su padre.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Es que tengo hambre.  
  
—Yo tengo chocolate, ¿quieres un poco?  
  
—No, chocolate no, comida, comida de verdad —le dijo Enrique.   
  
—Oh…   
  
—Mira, ¿te puedo invitar a comer? Y luego si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa, solo tengo una cama, pero no creo que importe, total ya no faltan muchas horas para el amanecer, y luego puedes ir a tu casa, así no molestas a tus padres…   
  
—Yo… no estoy seguro, es decir… —Gustavo miró el móvil y negó con la cabeza —, dame un segundo, no voy a llamar a mis padres, sino a quien tendría que estar aquí por mí.   
  
—Claro, adelante —Enrique se apartó unos pasos, dándole privacidad, y rogando para que nadie le contestara. Unos segundos después escuchó a Gustavo bufar.   
  
—Sigue apagado. No sé para qué la gente promete que va a hacer algo y luego no la hace…   
  
—Algún problema debe haber tenido tu…   
  
—Amigo, mi amigo —se apresuró en aclarar Gustavo, un poco sonrojado.   
  
—Tu amigo, algún problema grave que le impide venir a buscarte porque no creo que alguien te deje solo a las tres de la mañana en la universidad por pura diversión.   
  
—Sí, algo debe haber pasado —dijo Gustavo, aunque sabía que no era cierto, que seguramente José se había encontrado con Patricia, la chica con la que quedaba de vez en cuando últimamente, o con cualquier otra, y por eso se había olvidado de él.   
  
—¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres venir a comer algo?  
  
—Sí, vamos —aceptó Gustavo, si José se la pasaba bien, él también podía intentarlo. 

 

**₪**

  
—No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado por aquí —río Enrique, mientras estacionaba el auto en la Avenida La Marina, Gustavo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la hilera de cafeterías pequeñas, todas iluminadas y repletas de personas, la mayoría parecía salir de alguna discoteca.   
  
—Normalmente mis amigos no andan por estos sitios… Ellos escogen otro tipo de sitios.   
  
—Sí, he visto a José y los otros dos chicos con los que siempre andas…   
  
—César y Alfredo —Gustavo siguió a Enrique hasta una de las cafeterías, uno de los de la cocina saludó a Enrique y Gustavo asintió por compromiso —, es que ellos tienen mucha plata, igual que José… Sus padres no los han acostumbrado a meterse a cualquier sitio ni esas cosas…   
  
—Bah, esas son tonterías… Ya te contaré yo mi vida, ¿qué quieres comer?   
  
—No sé… ¿qué recomiendas? Parece que eres asiduo a este sitio.   
  
Enrique soltó una carcajada y asintió.   
  
—Es que en épocas de exámenes siempre me da hambre, y ando por aquí, con los demás chicos de mi grupo… A veces nos quedamos madrugadas enteras estudiando.  
  
—Ah, eso es bueno, yo también estudio así, pero por lo general como chocolates y tomo café.  
  
—No sé cómo puedes vivir solo a base de chocolates y cafés.   
  
—A mí me parece bastante bueno… Y entonces, ¿qué recomiendas?   
  
—Cómete una salchipapa, eso seguro que te gustará.   
  
—De acuerdo, eso será.   
  
—¿Quieres tomar algo?   
  
—¿Chicha morada?  
  
—Buena idea… aunque también venden cervezas, ¿qué dices?, ¿se te antoja una pequeña?  
  
—No me gusta emborracharme… no soy buen borracho —negó Gustavo.   
  
—Solo decía una, para despejarse, pero tienes razón, mejor no, estoy manejando y no quiero que luego me pare la policía, allí sí que mi papá se volverá loco.   
  
—¿Tú vives con tus papás?  
  
—No, con mi hermana Sara; ella es mayor que yo, se graduó en la misma universidad en la que estamos nosotros y ahora está haciendo una maestría mientras trabajaba medio tiempo, compartimos un departamento que mi padre compró para que estudiáramos en Lima.  
  
—¿No eres de Lima entonces?  
  
—No, soy de Arequipa —Enrique arqueó las cejas y Gustavo soltó una risita.   
  
—No se te nota el acento.   
  
—Es por la cantidad de tiempo que estoy aquí… aunque no creas, cuando estoy enojado, o nervioso tiendo a hablar muy rápido y se me nota.   
  
—Pero no tiene nada de malo que se te note.   
  
—Claro, porque los de la universidad son tan comprensivos...  
  
—Bueno, hay un par de caraduras por allí, pero tú tienes tu grupo de amigos, y una gran personalidad, por lo que veo, no creo que te puedan hacer menos.   
  
—Sí, sí pueden… Bueno, te lo voy a contar porque me caes bien, pero debes prometer no decírselo a nadie, porque si lo haces, tendré que matarte.   
  
Gustavo estuvo confuso un instante, antes de soltar otra carcajada, en tanto les traían dos platos gigantes, llenos de papás fritas, hot dog, chorizo y huevo frito.   
  
—Uff, esto es demasiado —suspiró Gustavo, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor una papa frita.   
  
—Espera, que le tienes que poner mayonesa y ají —le dijo Enrique, mientras vertía las cremas sobre las salchipapas de ambos.   
  
—Wow… si esto no me mata, espero que el lunes haga un buen examen.   
  
—No te matará, créeme, yo lo como siempre y estoy entero y como si nada.   
  
—Se podría dudar de tu salud mental, ¿sabes?  
  
Enrique soltó una carcajada por el comentario y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—Te estaba contando… estoy aquí desde el quinto de secundaria, para que me adaptase y pudiera ver las universidades con calma, en la escuela se reían mucho de mí, casi no tenía amigos… además extrañaba a mis amigos del colegio, en Arequipa. Cuando estuve buscando universidades conocí a Mireya, y ella también se sentía muy mortificada por sus compañeros… así es como nos hicimos amigos, congeniamos inmediatamente.   
  
—¿Ella te gusta? —preguntó Gustavo, y sin saber por qué, un poco desalentado.   
  
—¿Ella? No, para nada —Enrique le quitó una papa a Gustavo —, ella es gay, así que está fuera de mi alcance o de mis gustos.   
  
Gustavo se sonrojó violentamente y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
—No deberías andar diciendo esas cosas, no es correcto.   
  
—Ella lo anda pregonando siempre, es más, forma parte del consejo estudiantil, donde dice que quiere representar a los gais y lesbianas de la universidad.  
  
—¿En serio?  
  
—En serio. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando presentaron las campañas para el consejo?  
  
Gustavo recordó que esa tarde se la había pasado terminando un trabajo que tenían que presentar al día siguiente, José se suponía que debía estar con él, pero se había perdido por algún lugar.   
  
—Creo que estaba enfermo.   
  
—Eso debe ser, ella hizo un gran discurso, fue genial.   
  
Luego de eso, Gustavo le contó a Enrique como le había ido en la escuela, que tampoco era muy popular entre sus amigos y que si es que no fuera por José, no tendría ningún amigo.   
  
Cuando subieron al auto, Gustavo se sentía sumamente relajado y satisfecho por la comida, bastaba con tener una cama calientita y todo estaría perfecto.   
  
—¿Entonces, vamos a mi casa? —preguntó Enrique, encendiendo el motor y mirando a Gustavo.   
  
—Claro, ¿por qué no?  
  
—Genial.   


 

**₪**

El departamento de Enrique quedaba en el centro de Miraflores, tenía cochera y portero electrónico, así que no se cruzaron con nadie mientras entraban al sótano del edificio.

**  
**—Vivo en el piso diez —le explicó Enrique, mientras sacaban las mochilas y ponía la alarma al auto.  
  
Subieron en un ascensor que a Gustavo le pareció demasiado pequeño y el tramo le pareció eterno. Por algún motivo que desconocía, estaba un poco agitado y sonrojado.   
  
El edificio era bastante elegante, aunque no era de los más modernos, tenía varios departamentos en cada piso.   
  
Enrique abrió una de las puertas del lado derecho y Gustavo notó que decía “D”, el interior era bastante agradable, aunque se notaba que dos chicos solteros vivían allí.   
  
Había una pequeña sala con sofás de cuero marrón y una mesa de centro llena de diarios, revistas, posavasos y un par de lapiceros. En el fondo se podía ver la cocina, con algunos platos en el lavadero y la puerta de la refrigeradora con un almanaque con equis de colores y algunas fotos.   
  
—Mi habitación está al fondo —le indicó Enrique, mientras dejaba la mochila tirada en uno de los sofás y caminaba a la cocina —, Sara hoy iba a salir de fiesta, así que no creo que haya llegado aún. Es bastante salvaje.   
  
—¿Y no te molesta eso?   
  
—¿Qué sea salvaje? —Enrique se encogió de hombros y sacó un par de botellas de cerveza de la refrigeradora. —Es su vida. Ella me ha enseñado mucho acerca del respeto por los gustos y decisiones de los demás.   
  
—Qué bueno. Yo no tengo hermanos, ni hermanas.  
  
—Ella es una mezcla de madre, hermana, amiga… es genial.   
  
—Gracias —agradeció Gustavo la cerveza y siguió en silencio a Enrique a su habitación, su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y por fin comprendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Estaba nervioso, él creía que Enrique lo estaba mirando demasiado y se estaba preguntando si es que Enrique no era gay. Y si era gay entonces, probablemente él había dado las señales equivocadas, aceptando ir a comer algo y a dormir a su casa…   
  
—Y aquí estamos —indicó Enrique, mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que Gustavo entrara.   
  
La habitación de Enrique era mucho más grande de lo que se podía esperar por el tamaño de la sala y la cocina, tenía una gran ventana que daba hacia la parte interior del edificio, aunque se podía ver un pedazo de cielo, las paredes estaban llenas de afiches de publicidad de conciertos y películas, y algunas fotos de los que supuso eran sus amigos, tanto en Arequipa como en Lima.   
  
Una gran cama estaba al fondo, era de dos plazas y tenía un cobertor de color oscuro con adornos grises.   
  
—No te molesta que compartamos la cama, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Enrique, haciendo que Gustavo se sonrojase, internamente rió por ello.   
  
—No. Claro, no hay problema —Gustavo se apuró a dar un trago más a su cerveza, esperando que eso lo relaje lo suficiente para decidir qué hacer.   
  
Enrique dejó que Gustavo se acomodara en uno de los puff gris que tenía cerca de la ventana y sacó un par de pantalones deportivos y camisetas.   
  
—Te puedo prestar esto para dormir, lamento no tener pijamas, es que no me gustan mucho, me siento más cómodo así.  
  
—Por mí no hay problema, gracias —Gustavo dejó la botella de cerveza en el piso y miró alrededor, pensando dónde se podría cambiar, pero entonces Enrique se quitó la camiseta y los vaqueros, quedando solo en ropa interior. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían más que antes y su pulso se aceleraba. Enrique tenía la piel dorada y los músculos ligeramente marcados, no como José que tenía todo el abdomen, los pectorales y los brazos definidos, pero aun así, era bastante sexy, además había algo en su mirada o su sonrisa… algo en toda su expresión, tal vez era la sinceridad que reflejaba.   
  
—Menos mal que ya no está haciendo tanto frío… aunque en Arequipa hace más frío, aquí el frío es diferente —continuó hablando Enrique, luego de dejar que Gustavo lo apreciara por completo. Esa era la última prueba, lo que le demostraba que, efectivamente, Gustavo sí era gay, y además, que estaba interesado en él. Ahora tenía que hacer que lo admitiera. Probablemente no sería esa noche, pero ya había dado el primero paso y eso era lo importante.  
  
—Frío… —Gustavo negó con la cabeza y sus ideas terminaron de acomodarse —, sí, Arequipa está a más altura, clima más seco, por eso hay más frío, aquí es más húmedo, por el mar y eso… por eso la sensación es distinta.   
  
—Sí, eso es —asintió Enrique, mientras se terminaba de poner los pantalones y se sentaba en la cama, esperando que Gustavo se desnudase y se cambiase.   
  
Y Gustavo creía entender bien lo que Enrique estaba haciendo, la invitación implícita en todo eso. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando qué hacer cuando el teléfono que aún tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón, vibró. Se sobresaltó un poco y lo sacó, tenía un mensaje de texto: **  
**

“ _On tas… yo aun no pudo llegar… zorry! JXXE”_  


  
—¿Tu amigo? —le preguntó Enrique, sintiéndose desalentado y dejando su pose invitadora para meterse entre las sábanas. De pronto se sentía muy enojado por la interrupción de ese misterioso amigo.   
  
—Sí, mi amigo —respondió Gustavo, con los labios apretados, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. José a veces podía ser tan desconsiderado.   
  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema?  
  
—No, ninguno.  
  
Gustavo dejó el teléfono dentro de la mochila, no quería saber más nada de él, por ahora al menos. Se quitó la camiseta, los calcetines, las zapatillas y los pantalones de manera ruda, quedando solo en ropa interior, y se acercó a la cama, dejando de lado la ropa para dormir. Disfrutó ver la cara de sorpresa de Enrique mientras se colaba entre las sábanas.   
  
—¿No vas a usar nada? —le preguntó Enrique, un poco inseguro ahora por la faceta más agresiva de Gustavo, si bien era cierto quería saber si era gay o no; no deseaba acostarse con él de esa manera, sirviendo solo de desquite.   
  
—No tengo frío, somos dos en la cama, seguro nos da calor —respondió Gustavo, sabía que su tono no era de los más amable, pero no le interesó mucho. Se giró lo suficiente para apoyar el codo en la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano y observar a Enrique, le gustó que luciera sonrojado y ya no tan seguro.   
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Enrique, girando y adoptando la misma posición que Gustavo.   
  
—Eso tú lo debes saber, eres tú quien me ha traído aquí —le respondió Gustavo, acercándose un poco más.   
  
—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a con tu amigo, ¿qué pasa con él?  
  
Gustavo hizo un mohín y se apartó.   
  
—Nada, está ocupado y no podrá venir, me lo estaba avisando.   
  
—Ya… ¿y por eso crees que yo puedo ocupar su lugar?  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Gustavo, no sintiéndose nada seguro ya y sí un poco avergonzado.   
  
—Yo no pensé que las cosas se dieran así esta noche, y no voy a negar lo atractiva  que resulta tu oferta —empezó a hablar Enrique, sentándose y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Gustavo hizo lo mismo y lamentó no haber traído la camiseta para cubrirse —, pero evidentemente tú estás en algo con alguien y yo no soy… no es mi idea ser algún tipo de entretenimiento por una noche para ti.   
  
—Eso no es…   
  
—Es más, ni siquiera pensé que admitirías así de fácil que eres gay —continuó Enrique.  
  
—Yo no lo he admitido —apuntó Gustavo, cada vez más abochornado.   
  
—Estás vestido solo con ropa interior en mi cama, ¿no crees que puedo tomar eso como una declaración de que eres gay?   
  
—Yo… —Gustavo se sonrojó tanto que la cabeza comenzó a latirle, sentía mucho calor y deseaba desaparecer de allí.   
  
—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Te veo mal —le dijo Enrique, poniendo su mano fría en una de las mejillas calientes. Gustavo apartó la cara, más incómodo aún.  
  
—Yo creo que mejor me voy.   
  
—¿Por qué te irás? Aún es temprano… o tarde, como lo veas —Enrique intentó bromear para evitar que Gustavo se fuera. Se había equivocado en cómo llevar la situación y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era espantar a Gustavo.   
  
—Lo sé, pero… lo siento, no puedo quedarme aquí —Gustavo reunió todo el valor que tenía y se puso en pie para recolectar su ropa. Antes de darse cuenta, Enrique estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.   
  
—¿Solo querías acostarte conmigo esta noche?   
  
—No —negó Gustavo, jalando sus pantalones y evitando mirarlo a la cara.   
  
—¿Entonces qué querías? —Enrique lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a levantar la cara. Gustavo dejó de intentar subir el cierre de sus pantalones y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Qué era lo que querías entonces, Gustavo?  
  
—No sé —admitió Gustavo, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable.   
  
—¿No lo sabes?   
  
—No —negó Gustavo, se sentía tan mal por todo —, yo ni siquiera había pensado que estabas interesado… o que eras gay, hasta hace un momento, y entonces…   
  
—Y entonces él ha llamado a plantarte y tú has pensado en desquitarte conmigo.   
  
—Algo así… es confuso, y lo lamento, has sido tan bueno conmigo, sin embargo yo me he portado muy mal.  
  
—¿Él es tu novio?   
  
—No, no somos novios, solo amigos… solo que a veces…   
  
—¿Amigos con derecho entonces?   
  
—Supongo que algo así… él dice que ni siquiera es gay.  
  
—Claro —bufó Enrique, sus manos aún permanecían sobre los hombros de Gustavo, así que bajaron lentamente hacia los brazos —, estás helado… ¿no quieres abrigarte un poco? Aunque no quiero que te vayas… me gusta conversar contigo, y no quiero que estés en la calle tan temprano, tal vez te puede dar algo.   
  
—¿No estás enfadado?   
  
—¿Por haber querido ser usado? Sí, un poco, pero ya se me pasará, podré sobrevivir…   
  
Gustavo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego soltó una risita al darse cuenta de que Enrique le estaba tomando el pelo.   
  
—Lo lamento, yo no lo pensé… es decir, yo no quise utilizarte.   
  
—Está bien, yo te di el mensaje equivocado… —Enrique se mordió el labio y se apartó de Gustavo, mientras este se ponía ahora la camiseta que le había dejado para dormir y se cambiaba los pantalones.   
  
—Te desnudaste delante de mí… ¿qué mensaje estabas mandando?   
  
—Solo quería saber si de verdad eras gay o yo me estaba equivocando —confesó Enrique, mientras se dejaba caer en el puff y observaba a Gustavo terminar de ponerse la ropa de dormir.   
  
—Vaya forma de probarlo, ¿no es más fácil preguntar?  
  
—Una vez pregunté y casi me matan —se encogió de hombros Enrique, Gustavo esperó que dijera que era broma, pero no lo hizo.   
  
—¿Qué pasó?   
  
—Se volvió loco, era un amigo mío… no tan cercano, solo un amigo, y vi las señales equivocadas, quise acercarme y preguntarle y entonces… todo fue horrible, menos mal que no se supo en mi casa, porque si no, no estaría aquí ahora.   
  
—¿Tu papá no te hubiera mandado a Lima a estudiar?  
  
—Creo que me hubiera echado de casa… él es así.   
  
—Lamento escucharlo.   
  
—Vamos a la cama —le dijo Enrique, apagando las luces y dejando la luz de la mesa de noche encendida, se metió en la cama y Gustavo se recostó a su lado, ambos mirando hacia el techo celeste.   
  
—Mi padre cree que esto es malo y sé que cuando se lo diga dejaré de ser persona grata en sus negocios y en su casa, tal vez lo haga algún día, pero antes debo terminar de estudiar… quiero poder valerme por mí mismo.   
  
—Es una buena idea. Yo no sé qué dirán mis padres, aunque nunca los he visto portarse mal o bien con alguien homosexual… ni les he preguntado, me da miedo, la verdad.   
  
—¿Y los papás de José? —preguntó Enrique, girándose para ver a Gustavo, supo que se había equivocado por el abrupto cambio en la cara de Gustavo.   
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—¿No es José con quien… estás?   
  
—¡No! —exclamó Gustavo, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a revelarle eso a nadie. A él no le gustaría que José se lo anduviera diciendo a los demás como si nada.   
  
—Yo pensé que… es que tú pareces…   
  
—Estás completamente equivocado —negó Gustavo.   
  
—Lo lamento… no quise molestarte.  
  
—No estoy molesto, es decir, me tomó por sorpresa, es todo, pero no estoy molesto. Es más, me gusta hablar contigo, normalmente tengo que aparentar mucho con los chicos con los que hablo, ya te imaginas…   
  
—Oh, sí —exclamó Enrique, sonriendo  —, los tamaños de las tetas o los culos de las chicas…   
  
—Cuando terminamos la secundaria, el papá de uno de mis amigos nos pagó una entrada y baile privado en un club de desnudistas… Mis amigos parecían a punto de volverse locos.   
  
—Te entiendo, te entiendo… a mí me pasaba lo mismo en Arequipa, por eso aquí en Lima intenté no hacer muchos amigos.  
  
—Es imposible que no hagas amigos —negó Gustavo.   
  
—Gracias. Pero me refiero  que no me apegué a nadie, hasta que conocí a Mireya, y luego a Lucía y Alessandro… a ellos si les tengo cariño, y ellos saben lo que soy y no les interesa.   
  
—¿Alessandro también es gay? —preguntó Gustavo, realmente sorprendido.   
  
Enrique soltó una gran carcajada.   
  
—¡Para nada! Es más heterosexual que mandado a hacer.   
  
—Oh…   
  
—Para que veas, heteros y gais pueden ser amigos, ni Lucía ni Alessandro son gais, Mireya y yo sí lo somos… y si quieres venir a estudiar con nosotros alguna vez o cualquier cosa, ellos te van a tratar genial también.   
  
—Pero… ¿no les dirás que…?  
  
—Había olvidado que no habías salido del armario aún.   
  
—No se trata de eso… tú tampoco le andas diciendo a todos que eres gay, solo a tus amigos, ¿verdad?  
  
—Eso creo… —reconoció Enrique.   
  
—Pues es lo mismo, solo que no tengo amigos a quienes decírselo, aún.   
  
—Me tienes a mí —le dijo Enrique, pegándose un poco más a él —, me tienes a mí —repitió en un murmullo.   
  
Gustavo sonrió, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.  
  
—Gracias.  **  
**

**₪**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CELOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

 

  
**RENACIMIENTO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CELOS**   


_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_  
 _I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_  
  
Gustavo abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, y sobre ella, la voz de una chica cantando a todo pulmón. Miró alrededor y tardó un segundo en recordar que estaba en la habitación de Enrique, y que se había quedado dormido.   
  
Se puso en pie de un salto y abrió la puerta; miró a ambos lados y vio una puerta al fondo que le pareció que debía ser el baño.   
  
 _Just when you think, you got me figured out_  
 _The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_  
  
Luego de usar el baño, salió hacia el pasillo nuevamente y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el origen de la música. En la cocina vio a Enrique, sentado y con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano, y frente a él una chica bastante guapa y alta, usaba una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones cortos; ella estaba friendo algo en la cocina, mientras cantaba a voz en cuello.   
  
 _I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_  
 _I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_  
  
—¡Gustavo! —exclamó Enrique cuando notó la presencia de su amigo.   
  
—Hola… —susurró Gustavo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.   
  
—Hola, ¿qué tal? —le dijo entonces la chica, con una sonrisa, sin apartarse de la sartén.   
  
—Hola, tú debes ser Sara, Enrique me ha hablado de ti.   
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó ella hacia Enrique.   
  
—Sí, le dije lo horrible que cantabas y como te encanta despertarme cada mañana de la misma manera.   
  
—Si sigues molestando no te daré nada de desayunar.   
  
—¿Serías capaz de dejar morir de hambre a tu hermanito? —le preguntó Enrique haciendo un puchero.   
  
—Siéntate, Gustavo, desayuna con nosotros —le indicó Sara a Gustavo luego de sacarle la lengua a Enrique, que rápidamente se puso de pie y sacó un vaso más para Gustavo.   
  
—No se molesten, yo puedo desayunar en mi casa.   
  
—Ni hablar, te mandaremos bien alimentado, anda, siéntate —Enrique lo jaló de una mano y lo sentó en una silla.   
  
—Y entonces, ¿qué tal la pasaron ayer? —preguntó Sara, repartiendo los huevos fritos con tocino en tres platos, mientras Enrique ponía pan caliente en la mesa.   
  
—Creo que bien, aunque solo estudiamos hasta tarde.   
  
—¿Y solo estudiaron? —preguntó Sara con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se sentaba a la mesa, Enrique le dio un golpe en el brazo.   
  
—Eso no es ser cortés.   
  
Gustavo se sonrojó y miró a Enrique buscando ayuda, pero este negó con la cabeza.   
  
—Le pregunta lo mismo a Alessandro cada vez que viene a la casa, no le hagas caso.   
  
—Claro, ignoren a la cocinera...  —se quejó Sara, y Enrique le dio un beso en la mejilla.   
  
—No seas dramática, hermanita. ¡Oye, esto está muy bueno!   
  
—Sí, está muy rico, gracias —se apresuró a alabar Gustavo. 

**₪**

  
  
—Tu hermana me cae muy bien —le dijo Gustavo a Enrique cuando estaban ya en el auto, pese a todo, Enrique había insistido a llevarlo a casa.   
  
—Sí, es genial, yo la amo.   
  
—Ya hubiera querido tener una hermana así.   
  
—Pero es única, y mía —le advirtió Enrique, sacándole la lengua.   
  
Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Gustavo, era casi medio día.   
  
—Entonces, ¿me dejarás saber si no te sale algún otro problema para ayudarte a resolverlo?  
  
—Sí, señor, eso haré —garantizó Enrique, con una sonrisa —, y tú, ¿te podrás juntar algún día con mis amigos? La pasaríamos genial estudiando… o haciendo cualquier cosa.   
  
—Eso sería bueno, espero que se pueda —Gustavo pensó que no le sería difícil cumplir esa promesa, sobre todo porque normalmente no tenía con quien estudiar, pero no creía que pudiera hacer trabajos de grupos con ellos, ya que no podía dejar de lado a José.   
  
Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Gustavo entró a su casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente feliz. 

**₪**

  
Los padres de Gustavo ya estaban acostumbrados a que pasara el sábado en la noche en la casa de José, así que no se sorprendieron de verlo llegar al medio día, sin embargo lo obligaron a prometer que a las dos de la tarde bajaría de su habitación para almorzar con ellos.   
  
Gustavo subió las escaleras de su casa y antes de entrar al pasillo, volteó a mirar a sus padres, ambos estaban en la sala, sentados en el gran sofá azul y con los periódicos del domingo esparcidos por todos lados, mientras comentaban las noticias que iban leyendo.  De pronto se sintió un poco culpable, sabía que la universidad les estaba costando mucho dinero, pese a que no gastaban casi nada en materiales porque usaba los libros que le compraban los padres de José a su hijo y que este casi nunca usaba; pero aun así era un gasto mayor al que habían presupuestado cuando llegó la hora de escoger universidad.  
  
Suspiró cansado y se metió a su habitación. Ahora que había acabado de estudiar Matemática financiera, más le valía ponerse a estudiar los otros cursos que llevaban, además de terminar una tarea de Ética pendiente.   
  
A las dos de la tarde bajó, tal como sus padres le habían pedido y trató de lucir contento y complacido, en lugar de cansado y agobiado. Había avanzado el trabajo de ética y había intentado estudiar un poco de Historia de la economía, pero de pronto todo se le había hecho demasiado cuesta arriba, había empezado a pensar en lo que sería pasar los siguientes cuatro años tal como el año anterior, durmiendo mal y estudiando lo suficiente para hacer aprobar a José y aprobar él mismo.   
  
Todo era demasiado y se empezaba a preguntar si verdaderamente valdría la pena. Además estaba Enrique, quien era todo lo opuesto a José y parecía dispuesto a ser su amigo, quizá a más. Pero nada iba a suceder si él mismo no decidía pronto qué hacer.   
  
A las seis de la tarde, su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo había rescatado de la mochila luego del almuerzo y después de ver que no tenía mensajes ni llamadas perdidas de José, lo había dejado en el escritorio, junto a sus libros.   
  
—Hola, Gus —le dijo la voz media dormida de José al otro lado de la línea y Gustavo puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Déjame adivinar, no sabes qué te pasó anoche, probablemente tomaste algo que te hizo daño y por eso ahora te sientes fatal —respondió Gustavo, no de muy buen humor.   
  
—Pues… algo así, ¿tienes tiempo para estudiar ahora? No he podido repasar nada de nada y no quiero que mañana la práctica salga con baja nota.   
  
Gustavo se quedó en silencio, y por un instante estuvo a punto de decir que no, que se las arreglara él solo de ahora en adelante, pero entonces José continuó, con aquella voz melodiosa y de arrepentimiento.   
  
—Vamos, no estés enfadado conmigo, sé que hice mal, pero te recompensaré.   
  
—No se trata de eso —bufó Gustavo, empezando a ceder.   
  
—Te he extrañado mucho… vamos, no seas así.   
  
Gustavo suspiró vencido.   
  
—De acuerdo.   
  
—¡Genial!, le diré a Fernando que te recoja… Es más, seguro que ya debe estar por llegar.   
  
—Fantástico —replicó Gustavo, aunque no tan emocionado.   
  
—Te veo al rato.   
  
—Ajá.  
  
Fernando llegó diez minutos después. Los padres de Gustavo ya lo conocían, así que lo hicieron pasar y le invitaron un café mientras Gustavo terminaba de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas.   
  
—Ustedes dos deben terminar siendo algo como genios después de estudiar tanto, todo el sábado y ahora el domingo en la noche —le dijo su papá, Gustavo se sonrojó y no supo si su padre estaba hablando en serio o estaba reclamándole de manera indirecta, mientras que Fernando, un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años, no muy alto y de tez morena arqueaba una ceja, claramente sabía que Gustavo no había estado con José la noche anterior.   
  
—Ni creas,  _pa,_  es que son muy exigentes —replicó Gustavo, apretando más fuerte la portátil entre sus brazos y deseando marcharse ya.   
  
Por suerte Fernando entendió el mensaje y apuró lo último de café que le quedaba.   
  
—Muy amables, señores Vásquez. Muchas gracias.   
  
—De nada —negó la mamá de Gustavo —, gracias a usted por siempre andar trayendo a Gustavo.   
  
—Vamos, ya, Fernando, ya es tarde —le apuró Gustavo, se sentía muy temeroso de que sus padres averiguaran que la noche anterior no había estado en casa de José, tal como les había hecho creer.   
  
Fernando asintió y se despidió.   
  
Gustavo, a diferencia de José y todos los demás que conocía que tenían chofer, se sentaba siempre en el asiento del copiloto, se sentía raro estando solo atrás cuando Fernando estaba solo adelante.   
  
Fernando, tal como tenía costumbre, le habló del clima y de las noticias que había leído; a Gustavo le gustaba que Fernando siempre lo escuchara atentamente, como si su opinión realmente importara.   
  
La casa de José quedaba en Las Casuarinas, no muy lejos de donde Gustavo vivía, así que en solo veinte minutos, Gustavo ya estaba bajando del auto, con su portátil entre los brazos y su mochila llena de libros y apuntes.   
  
José lo esperaba en la puerta, vestido con una camiseta roja y unos pantalones demasiado ajustados, que marcaban perfectamente sus formadas y ejercitadas piernas.   
  
—¡Gus! —exclamó al verlo —, qué bueno que viniste, he comprado pizza, también esas galletas de chocolate de “Don Maminos”  que tanto te gustan, todo está arriba, en la sala de estudio, vamos.   
  
Gustavo arqueó una ceja, cuando José era así de complaciente con él era cuando había hecho algo malo. Se preguntó si es que él no había hecho algo malo también, al dormir en la casa de Enrique, pero descartó el pensamiento rápidamente, al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada malo, solo pasar la noche con un nuevo amigo; y por más doloroso que le fuera reconocerlo, él y José no tenían una relación realmente.    
  
—¿Quieres comer primero? Yo estoy muerto de hambre —le dijo José, mientras abría una de las cajas de pizza; por la cantidad de comida, Gustavo intuyó que José quería que se quedaran hasta tarde.   
  
—No, no tengo mucha hambre gracias, ¿qué es lo que has estudiado hasta ahora?  
  
José se metió un gran trozo de pizza a la boca y masticó rápidamente, antes de contestar.   
  
—Nada en realidad… estaba esperándote para que me expliques lo que van a tomar mañana y de eso estudiar.   
  
Gustavo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—¿Alguna vez te preocuparás por aprender?   
  
—Estoy preocupado justo ahora, ¿no me ves? Hasta compré pizza y todo, para que pudieras estudiar cómodamente.   
  
—Para que te pueda enseñar cómodamente, luego de que te fuiste de juerga quien sabe con quién y me dejaras plantado.   
  
—¿Estás aún enojado por eso? Te pedí disculpas, se me hizo tarde y no pude zafarme, cuando terminé era ya muy tarde, supuse que estarías en tu casa o algo así…   
  
—¿O algo así?, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iría a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana?  
  
—¿En taxi? No lo sé… te he dicho que puedes llamar a la compañía de taxi que usa la empresa de mi papá y dar su código, no es que te deje abandonado tampoco, te doy todas las herramientas para que estés seguro, eres tú quien no las quiere usar —José se puso en pie y sacó del frio bar dos coca colas pequeñas, dejó una frente a Gustavo y destapó la otra.   
  
—¿Con quién estuviste anoche?  
  
—Con todos los chicos de la facultad —respondió rápidamente José.   
  
—¿Todos? No lo creo, somos muchos… yo no estuve allí.   
  
—Me refiero a los que les gusta divertirse y no… ¿estás celoso? —de pronto José sonreía pícaramente y eso solo enfadó más a Gustavo. ¿Qué si estaba celoso? Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero siempre lo había estado de José y sus fiestas, pero ahora había algo más, algo que lo impulsaba a sentirse peor aún y era que ahora sabía que en realidad él podía cambiar su forma de vida, su dependencia de cariño por José. Era como si de pronto hubiera tomado conciencia de que el mundo era algo más que José, que había mucho más que ver y de donde escoger.   
  
—Por supuesto que no —negó rápidamente Gustavo, apartando la mirada y sacando los libros de la mochila —Saca tu cuaderno, empezaremos desde el inicio.   
  
—Oh… pobre Gustavo, he pensado en ti toda la madrugada, me hubiera gustado mucho estar contigo y hacerte cosas —José se acercó a Gustavo y le acarició de manera lenta la pierna —, pensaba en desnudarte y besarte —los labios de José se posaron en el cuello de Gustavo y empezaron a esparcir pequeños besos, de esos que conseguían hacerlo jadear.   
  
—José… ahora no, por favor, vamos a estudiar.   
  
—Podemos estudiar… o podemos pasarla bien y luego estudiar —continuó José, dándole una mordida en el hombro, Gustavo no pudo evitar gemir, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.   
  
—Si lo que quieres es sexo, será el fin de semana que viene, hoy tienes que estudiar y si no estás aquí para eso, entonces mejor me voy.   
  
Gustavo se puso en pie, desembarazándose de José y sus caricias.   
  
—No, no te vayas… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?   
  
—Ya te lo dije, me quieres aquí para estudiar, bien, hagámoslo, me quieres para sexo, no tengo ganas.   
  
—¿Quién puede decir que no tiene ganas de sexo? —José parecía incrédulo. No fue hasta que Gustavo comenzó a guardar sus cosas que reaccionó, se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos.   
  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento… yo, quiero estudiar.   
  
Gustavo arqueó una ceja incrédulo.   
  
—En serio.   
  
—De acuerdo —suspiró Gustavo, sacando nuevamente el libro que había guardado —entonces, empecemos.   
  
Finalmente se había quedado hasta pasada la una de la mañana haciendo que José entendiera lo que tenía que hacer en la práctica, sabía que no sacaría un veinte, pero al menos no sería una nota demasiado baja.   
  
Cuando terminaron, José insistió en que se quedara a dormir, pero Gustavo se mantuvo firme en su negativa, aduciendo que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta más de las cinco de la mañana en la universidad y que sus padres no lo dejarían dormir fuera dos días seguidos.   
  
Para no molestar a Fernando, a insistencia de Gustavo más que nada, llamaron a la compañía de taxis que usaba la empresa del papá de José. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando Gustavo se dejó caer en la cama, rendido y muerto de sueño. Le había dejado una nota sobre el refrigerador a su mamá para que no lo dejara dormir más de las ocho de la mañana, pues tenía examen.   
  
Lo peor de todo, pensó Gustavo, mientras se dormía, era que sabía que esa semana todos los días serían iguales, ya que entraban a parciales y tocaba explicarle a José todo lo que se había perdido durante la primera parte del ciclo por andar de juergas.

**₪**

  
  
Enrique llegó al salón y lo encontró, tal como esperaba, ya lleno; en parciales todos llegaban temprano a clases, buscando obtener algún dato adicional de algún compañero. Miró con suspicacia el sitio donde normalmente Gustavo se sentaba y le pareció raro que estuviera vacío.  
  
—Hola —Enrique saludó a sus amigos y se dejó caer en su sitio, preparado para lo que viniera, por suerte era el primer parcial y sabía que la nota que obtuviera allí no sería definitiva.   
  
—¿Qué tal tu domingo? —preguntó Lucía, de manera distraída, mientras releía sus notas de clases.   
  
—Lo usual.   
  
—¿Estudiaste?   
  
—Sí, más de lo que pensé la verdad…   
  
—Qué bueno…   
  
—Allí viene el profe, lo he visto en la máquina de café del primer piso —alertó Alessandro, mientras entraba corriendo, tenía cara de no haber dormido nada y haber abusado demasiado del café.   
  
—Estará fácil, ustedes ya se sabían todo el sábado —dijo Enrique, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad.   
  
—Tú estás demasiado relajado —apuntó Mireya.   
  
—¿Qué has estado haciendo verdaderamente el fin de semana? —preguntó Lucía, dejando de lado sus notas.   
  
—Nada malo, nada malo.   
  
Enrique sonrió cuando José, seguido de Gustavo, entraban al salón, levantó la mano y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Gustavo, que lucía sorprendido por haber sido saludado.   
  
Gustavo venía mucho más que molesto porque había dormido poco y había tenido que esperar a José por veinte minutos para que pasara por él para llevarlo a la universidad, sin embargo, cuando Enrique lo saludó, algo cálido se esparció por su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír. José gruñó algo y tuvo que apartar la vista de su nuevo amigo.   
  
—¿Qué dices?  
  
—Que te apures, el profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento.   
  
—Ya, como sea —negó Gustavo, sentándose en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba José. José hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el sitio que Gustavo usaba normalmente.   
  
—Recuerda, por favor, todo lo que has estudiado —le dijo Gustavo a José, mientras acomodaba sus materiales para el examen.   
  
—Sí, sí, lo haré bien —replicó José, volteando a mirar un momento hacia el fondo del salón, hacia donde Enrique y sus amigos estaban.   
  
En ese momento entró el profesor y todos se quedaron en silencio.   
  
—Muy bien, chicos, espero que hayan estudiado… si lo han hecho, esto les parecerá un regalo.   
  
El profesor entregó un grupo de exámenes a cada primer alumno de cada fila y luego los exámenes empezaron a pasar hacia atrás.   
  
—Pongan su nombre y su código de alumno primero, luego empiecen a contestar, tienen ciento diez minutos —indicó el profesor, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para mirar a todo el salón.   
  
Gustavo recibió la práctica y suspiró, dio una mirada más a José y lo vio que ya había empezado a escribir los nombres y el código. Se mordió el labio un momento y luego se inclinó sobre su carpeta, tomó su lapicero de tinta azul y empezó a rellenar el examen, primero poniendo el nombre:  _José Urbisate_.

**₪**

  
—¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo mañana? Luego podremos ir a casa y ver películas hasta tarde, antes de dormir, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Gustavo levantó la cabeza, se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre sus brazos en una de las mesas de la cafetería; eran ya las cuatro y media de la tarde y ya solo tenían que entregar un trabajo a las cinco y cuarto, luego al fin podrían irse a casa. Gustavo planeaba dormir hasta el día siguiente de corrido, pues estaba realmente agotado.   
  
—¿Qué? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Arqueó una ceja cuando sintió, de manera sutil la mano de José en su pierna.  
  
—Que mañana cenar y ver películas en mi casa.   
  
—¿No saldrás?  
  
—No. Antes pasábamos todos los sábados juntos, pero ahora ya no lo hacemos tan seguido…  
  
—Eso es porque tú te vas de fiestas todo el tiempo.  
  
—Tú podrías venir, lo sabes, no sé por qué te rehúsas tanto.   
  
Gustavo se encogió de hombros. Esa semana había estado demasiado exigente con José, habían discutido varias veces, cada vez que descubría que José no había estudiado algún curso o terminado alguna parte del trabajo. También se había negado a cualquier tipo de intimidad, pese a que José se lo había pedido varias veces. Lo extraño, pensaba Gustavo, era que los semestres anteriores la falta de participación de José en las clases no le había molestado en absoluto.   
  
—¡Hey, Gustavo! —dijo una voz a su derecha, Gustavo reconocía perfectamente esa voz, pese a que no la escuchaba tan seguido.   
  
—Hola, Enrique, ¿cómo estás?   
  
Enrique estaba sonriendo y eso hizo que Gustavo sonriera también, se sentó más derecho y extendió la mano a su amigo para saludarlo.  
  
—No tan muerto como tú al parecer… ¿tan difícil han estado tus parciales?  
  
—Más o menos… ¿y cómo te fue con Matemática financiera? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber podido hablar con Enrique luego del fin de semana de estudio.   
  
—Tal como dijo el profe, un regalo si es que has estudiado.   
  
Gustavo y Enrique soltaron una cómplice carcajada y José gruñó.   
  
—Bueno, no estuvo tan difícil, es cierto —dijo José con petulancia y Gustavo arqueó una ceja, por un instante incluso había olvidado que José estaba junto a él.   
  
—Lo siento, hola, yo soy Enrique, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —saludó Enrique, sonriendo ampliamente y registrando el tono agresivo de José.   
  
—¿Mi nombre? Es curioso que no lo sepas, normalmente estás mirando hacia donde estoy sentado —replicó José, sin tomar la mano extendida de Enrique.   
  
Enrique soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza, José parecía muy fácil de sacar de quicio.   
  
—¡José! —reprendió Gustavo, mientras también negaba con la cabeza. —Enrique, José, José, Enrique. —presentó agitando las manos de un lado al otro, sin embargo ninguno movió un dedo para completar el saludo.   
  
—Como sea —dijo luego de un instante Enrique, contento de haber hecho enojar a José, por más que Gustavo se lo negara, casi podía apostar a que era él con quien Gustavo se citaba —, ya que al fin se acabaron los parciales, y como cualquier excusa es buena para festejar, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a bailar hoy en la noche, ¿te animas, Gustavo? —pronunció el nombre de Gustavo con firmeza, para evitar que José se auto invitara a la salida.    
  
—Pues…   
  
—Justamente Gustavo me estaba diciendo que se iría a dormir en cuanto entreguemos el último trabajo, está muy cansado, ¿sabes? —interrumpió José, mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Gustavo.   
  
—¡José! —regañó Gustavo, mientras se quitaba el brazo de José de encima y  miraba a Enrique sonrojado —, yo te llamo en un rato para quedar, ¿sí? José tiene razón, ya tendríamos que irnos a entregar ese último trabajo.   
  
—Claro, ya tienes mi número, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—De acuerdo —asintió Gustavo, frenéticamente, mientras Enrique le daba una palmadita en el hombro —te llamo más tarde.   
  
—¡Genial! —Enrique cabeceó hacia José —, ya nos vemos,  _Jorge_.   
  
José entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Gustavo le estampó la mochila en el estómago.   
  
—No bromeo, debemos irnos —le advirtió Gustavo con los dientes apretados. José se quedó mirando un momento más a Enrique alejándose y reuniéndose con el grupo de chicos con el que siempre paraba antes de encarar a Gustavo.   
  
—¿De dónde lo conoces?  
  
—Estudia con nosotros —le respondió rápidamente Gustavo, mientras se colgaba su mochila y le indicaba que caminaran hacia el lado opuesto.   
  
—Pero yo no tengo el teléfono de todos con los que estudiamos —continuó José, mientras lo seguía.   
  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? —lo encaró Gustavo, girando para verlo con rabia —¿No puedo hacer amigos?, ¿solo tú puedes conocer gente nueva todo el tiempo?  
  
—Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que no me has contado nada de…   
  
—No tengo por qué decirte nada de nada —le interrumpió Gustavo con rabia, luego se frotó la frente con cansancio —, mira José, estoy muerto de sueño y es porque hemos tenido que estudiar mucho esta semana para mantener unas notas al menos aceptables, no necesito que además tú me estés dando la lata por quiénes son o no son mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Pero… —José, por primera vez desde que Gustavo lo conocía, lucía un tanto tímido —, ¿vas a ir a bailar con él? Es decir, podemos ir juntos si quieres, o salir a cualquier sitio que te plazca.  
  
—Pensé que habíamos quedado para mañana.  
  
—Sí, pero si tienes ganas…  
  
—De lo único que tengo ganas en este momento es de presentar el trabajo, tomar el bus e irme a casa a dormir.   
  
—No tienes que ir en bus, yo te puedo llevar.   
  
—Como sea —Gustavo se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del salón, el profesor de Ética ya había llegado y estaba en ese momento pidiendo los trabajos finales.

**₪**

  
Gustavo observó de reojo a José, quien, luego de la clase de ética había insistido en llevar a Gustavo a casa y que hablaba rápidamente acerca de un lugar fantástico en La Molina, donde podrían cenar al día siguiente, servían carnes, era muy exclusivo, pero bien valdría la pena el precio de cada plato.   
  
Gustavo nunca había visto a José hablar así de entusiasmado de salir a comer a algún sitio, o de nada que hicieran juntos excepto el sexo; y menos ser tan antipático como lo había sido con Enrique. Entonces la idea de que José estaba celoso, celoso por él y que temía perderlo comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Si José estaba celoso era porque realmente sentía algo por él, ¿cierto? Así tenía que ser, porque si no, qué le importaría si Gustavo tenía más amigos o no.  
  
Gustavo cerró los ojos nuevamente, se sentía muy agotado, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya estaban en la puerta de su casa y José lo estaba zarandeando para que se despierte.  
  
—Vamos, Gus, soy fuerte, pero no te puedo cargar hasta tu casa.   
  
Gustavo sonrió un poco y se estiró.   
  
—Oye, José, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato en mi casa? —le pidió, tomando su mano, sabía que al estar dentro del auto, con lunas polarizadas, estaba a salvo de cualquier mirada extraña.   
  
—Pensé que tenías sueño.  
  
—Sí, lo tengo, pero podemos ver algo de tele y descansar un rato… ¿qué te parece? Tal vez pedir una pizza  
  
—Es que mientras veníamos llamó Patty y he quedado con ella  
  
—¿Patty?  
  
—Es que me la encontré el sábado y quedamos en salir un día de estos, justo hoy ha quedado con unas algunas de sus amigas para ver una película al cine y pensó que la podría acompañar. Como tú habías dicho que estabas cansado… ¿no nos quieres acompañar? Hace mucho tiempo que no sales con chicas…   
  
Gustavo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—No, gracias, mejor me voy a dormir. —Gustavo tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta sin siquiera despedirse de José, cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta de su casa, escuchó la voz de José.   
  
—Te llamo mañana en la mañana para coordinar —Gustavo, sin embargo no respondió —¿de acuerdo? —insistió José.  
  
En ese momento Gustavo encontró las llaves de la puerta principal, la abrió, entró y tiró la puerta con fuerza. No le importó no buscar a sus padres para saludarlos, como siempre hacía cuando llegaba a casa, apretó más la mochila entre sus brazos y subió de dos en dos los escalones hacia su habitación, y una vez allí dejó la mochila en el suelo, y se lanzó a la cama. Tenía sentimientos extraños bailando en su pecho, por un momento se había medio emocionado por la idea de José celoso, pero luego, cuando había mencionado a Patricia, todo se le había revuelto.   
  
—Mierda, mierda y mierda —gruñó mientras se sacaba con los pies las zapatillas y se envolvía en su cubre camas, realmente esperaba dormir y despertar cuando todo fuera más claro.   
  
Despertó varias horas después, asustado por la vibración del celular en su bolsillo. Había olvidado sacarlo de allí antes de dormirse. Peleó con las mantas y su pantalón hasta que por fin pudo sacar el aparato, tenía una llamada perdida de Enrique.   
  
Por un instante decidió ignorarla, pero luego pensó que no era correcto ser así con él, así que lo llamó de vuelta.   
  
—¿Gustavo? —dijo una voz insegura al otro lado de la línea.   
  
—Hola, Enrique, disculpa, estaba durmiendo y no pude coger el teléfono a tiempo.  
  
—Ah… lamento haberte despertado, no fue mi intención, es solo que dijiste que me llamarías y… no sé…  estaba por salir y no sabía si te ibas a animar a venir.  
  
—Sí…te iba a llamar, cuando despertara —Gustavo soltó una risita nerviosa —, no planeaba dormir tantas horas… Ni siquiera sé qué hora es.   
  
—Faltan veinte minutos para las once.   
  
—Ah… qué tarde.   
  
—¿Y aún tienes sueño?   
  
—No, ya no.   
  
—¿Entonces te animas a salir con nosotros?  
  
Gustavo se lo pensó un instante, José estaba con Patricia y sus amigas quién sabe dónde, ¿por qué tenía que quedarse él encerrado en casa?  
  
—Sí, pero tengo que regresar a casa temprano.   
  
—¿Temprano como para llevar el pan o temprano antes de que salga el sol?  
  
Gustavo soltó una risita.  
  
—Creo que antes de que salga el sol. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?  
  
—Puedo pasar por ti en veinte minutos, tu casa queda camino a donde vamos a ir.   
  
—Genial. Tímbrame al celular cuando estés afuera y salgo.   
  
—Hecho.

**₪**

  
Gustavo no había sabido qué esperar realmente cuando había aceptado la invitación de Enrique, él le había dicho que irían a pasarla bien y pensó que tal vez iría a una de esas discotecas de ambiente de las que había leído en algunos foros pero que no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaban, pero se sorprendió cuando el taxi que tomaron los llevó hacia Barranco.   
  
—Te va gustar este lugar, es un barcito pequeño pero en el que puedes bailar y conversar a gusto.  
  
—¿En serio?   
  
Gustavo hasta ahora solo había conocido discotecas bulliciosas, llenas de gente apretándose los unos con los otros y donde cada trago costaba una gran fortuna, pensó que el cambio sería bueno.   
  
Luego de un camino bastante largo, finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a una de esas casonas antiguas que habitualmente había en Barranco, solo que esta había sido claramente acomodada para ser un bar.   
  
El interior estaba formado por sofás, sillones y sillas multicolores, al igual que las mesas y las paredes, todo parecía combinar con los tejidos peruanos habituales.  
  
—Los chicos deben estar por allá —dijo Enrique, mientras señalaba hacia el interior, donde se podían ver varias entradas de insinuaban más salitas con mesas y sillas.   
  
—Vamos —asintió Gustavo. Siguió a Enrique por el pasillo hasta una de las entradas del fondo, una sala llena de sofás y sillones verdes y amarillos lo recibió, en las paredes habían pegados cuadros que enmarcaban revistas que hablaban de El Amazonas y de Machu Pichu. En cuanto a los chicos sentados allí, pudo ver varias caras ligeramente conocidas de la universidad, aunque en realidad no había hablado con ninguno de ellos nunca.  
  
—¡Muchachos! —gritó Enrique, haciendo que varios voltearan a mirarlos, algunos miraron extrañados hacia Gustavo, seguramente sorprendidos de verlo allí, pero nadie lo hizo de mala manera.   
  
—Ya era hora, pensábamos que te habían secuestrado o algo así —le bromeó Mireya, mientras se movía a un sillón y dejaba un sofá estrecho para Gustavo y él.   
  
—Chicos, él es Gustavo Vásquez, estudia con nosotros, aunque no lo crean —dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara en el sofá que Mireya les había dejado.   
  
—Hola —saludó Gustavo, un poco cohibido, ellos eran más que el grupo habitual de Enrique.  
  
Varias manos se extendieron para saludarlo mientras se sentaba junto a Enrique.   
  
—¿Y entonces, qué estamos tomando? —preguntó Enrique, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por estar allí con Gustavo. Era un poco ridículo, pero durante la semana de exámenes solo había tenido cabeza para los estudios y para ese chico, recordaba su mirada avergonzada cuando él le había increpado que si es que tenía novio y su sonrisa coqueta cuando había pensado acostarse con él. Y además ahora se sentía satisfecho pues sabía que a pesar de todo, Gustavo había decidido salir con él y dejar de lado al tonto de José. Honestamente, Enrique no sabía que le podían ver, no era la gran cosa y era un poco atorrante la mayor parte del tiempo.   
  
—Pues chilcanos, hombre, como siempre —le respondió Alessandro, dándole un vaso a él y otro a Gustavo —¿Tú tomas, Gustavo?  
  
—Claro, gracias.   
  
—Genial —Enrique sonrió y brindó con Gustavo y Alessandro.

**₪**

 

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Gustavo eran casi las cinco de la mañana, estaba con Enrique, Lucía y Mireya. Su amigo aún tenía que dejarlas a ellas antes de volver a su departamento. Gustavo, internamente lamentó que su casa fuera la primera parada, pues ansiaba quedarse a solas con Enrique aunque sea un momento.

  
Durante toda la noche se la había pasado conversando no solo con él, sino también con las chicas y algunos chicos más de la universidad, pero de entre todos, lo que más le gustó fue hablar con Enrique, su sonrisa y su coquetería. Enrique era atractivo de una manera distinta a como lo era José. Gustavo se encontró comparándolos constantemente, aunque sabía que no era correcto. Enrique, pese a todo, parecía querer solo un amigo y nada más; no debía ilusionarse con él.    
  
Se despidió de las chicas con la promesa de repetir pronto la salida y a Enrique, que estaba en el asiento de adelante, le dio solo una palmada en el hombro antes de bajar, dio una mirada más a taxi e hizo una señal de despedida, iba a continuar su camino, pero entonces la puerta del copiloto del taxi se abrió y Enrique bajó.   
  
—Un momento —le dijo Enrique al hombre del taxi, antes de correr para darle el alcance a Gustavo, que se había quedado mirándolos confuso.   
  
—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Gustavo, dándole el alcance a medio camino a Enrique.   
  
—Sí —asintió Enrique, tomándolo de los hombros y antes de que Gustavo pudiera decir algo más, se lanzó contra sus labios.   
  
Gustavo abrió los ojos sorprendido un instante, antes de poner las manos en la cintura de Enrique y pegarlo un poco más, en tanto su boca se entreabría para dejar que Enrique colara su lengua en el interior.   
  
Cuando se alejaron, Enrique estaba ligeramente agitado y Gustavo sabía que se había sonrojado.   
  
—Lo siento —murmuró Enrique —me moría de ganas de hacerlo —y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se metió nuevamente en el taxi, pero en el asiento de atrás, junto a sus amigas.    
  
Gustavo sonrió ligeramente y observó el taxi irse antes de entrar a casa.

**₪**

  
Enrique permaneció en silencio, mirando por la ventana, mientras continuaban avanzando hacia la casa de Lucía.  Durante un largo rato sus amigas tampoco dijeron nada, hasta que Enrique sintió la mano de Lucía en su pierna y la encaró.  
  
—Es un buen chico, creo —le dijo ella.   
  
—Es genial —le dijo Mireya.  
  
—Pero no queremos que te ilusiones con nadie rápido, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió Lucía.   
  
—Vamos, solo es un amigo.   
  
—Al que besaste —le recordó Mireya y Enrique se encogió de hombros y volteó a mirar el camino. Durante toda la noche Enrique había observado a Gustavo, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se comportaba en un ambiente diferente a la biblioteca. Y había quedado fascinado por él, por su sentido del humor, por incluso haber bailado con las chicas pese a que no sabía bailar muy bien, por sus risas… por sus ojos, todo en él le había encantado y había querido besarlo muchas veces, pero no se animaba allí, delante de todos.   
  
—No me ilusionaré —garantizó Enrique.   
  
Mireya y Lucía se miraron y suspiraron, sabían que ya era tarde para pararle la mano a Enrique, este ya estaba ilusionado. 

**₪**

  
Gustavo no se levantó hasta pasado el mediodía, con una sonrisa en la cara. No entendía bien lo que le estaba pasando, solo podía decir que se había entretenido un montón la noche anterior, que le había gustado bailar con las chicas sin la presión que normalmente ejercían los amigos de José sobre él, como si bailar con alguna de ellas implicara tratar de acostarse con ellas; además había reído de los chistes de los amigos de Enrique, y disfrutado de la compañía de este último. Pero lo que más le había gustado, debía reconocer, era el beso. Los labios de Enrique sobre los suyos se habían sentido fantásticos, tiernos y dulces. Eran algo diferente.   
  
Después de darse una ducha, revisó su correo electrónico y encontró varios mensajes de José; entonces recordó el teléfono móvil, lo había dejado sobre la cama antes de salir la noche anterior y no recordaba por dónde lo había metido cuando llegó en la madrugada. En sus mails José le decía que estaba tratando de localizarlo, que su mamá le había dicho que estaba durmiendo y si es que quedarían para esa noche.   
  
Luego de meter la cabeza debajo de la cama lo encontró, probablemente se había caído allí cuando se recostó a dormir. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto. Suspiró un poco cansado y se decidió a llamar a José.   
  
—¿Gustavo?, ¿estás bien? Ya pensaba en ir a verte a tu casa.   
  
—¿Y por qué harías algo así?   
  
—Es que no es normal que duermas tantas horas.  
  
Gustavo dudó un instante, podía decirle a José que solo estaba cansado, pero no tenía por qué ocultarle nada.   
  
—Es que ayer salí con Enrique y unos amigos de la universidad a tomar unos tragos, regresé muy tarde.  
  
Hubo un silencio en la línea y Gustavo apartó el teléfono para ver si la llamada aún continuaba.   
  
—¿José?   
  
—Pensé que estabas cansado —respondió secamente José.   
  
—Sí, pero desperté como a las diez de la noche, y como dijiste que tenías planes, me fui con ellos.   
  
—Entiendo.   
  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
  
—Nada, es solo que es raro que tú salgas.  
  
—Bueno, de vez en cuando no hace daño, además me la pasé muy bien.  
  
—Pues qué bueno. Mira ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo, te llamo al rato.   
  
—Pero, ¿no vamos a coordinar para más tarde?  
  
—Ya te llamo —respondió José y luego cortó la comunicación. Gustavo se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza.   
  
Siguió revisando su móvil y vio que también tenía un mensaje de texto de Enrique, donde le decía que esperaba que despertara bien y que revisara su Facebook, que encontraría algunas fotos de anoche.

**₪**

  
Enrique rió viendo las fotos que había publicado en su Facebook y donde había etiquetado a Gustavo. Sabía que José las vería y le divertía la idea de hacerlo rabiar, aunque no lo viera directamente.   
  
—¿Qué te pone tan contento? —le preguntó Sara, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.   
  
—Unas fotos… mira —Enrique giró la pantalla para enseñarle a su hermana.   
  
—Se ve que la pasaron genial, ¿ese es Gustavo, no? Es muy lindo.   
  
—Sí, lo sé, y muy inteligente además.   
  
—Qué bien, te podrá enseñar algunas cosas.   
  
—Sí —Enrique continuó avanzando las fotos hasta que encontró una que le gustaba porque los habían captado a él y Gustavo riendo de un chiste, era una foto muy natural.   
  
—¿Te gusta mucho? —le preguntó Sara y Enrique asintió —Espero que tú también le gustes.   
  
—Creo que sí. Ayer lo besé.   
  
—¿En la boca?   
  
—No, en la puerta de su casa —bromeó Enrique, y Sara le dio un golpe —, sí, en la boca, y me respondió el beso.   
  
—¿Están saliendo entonces?  
  
—No, es complicado. Él suele quedar con alguien.  
  
—¿Cómo un amigo con derecho?  
  
—Algo así, creo que está enamorado de él, se llama José, estoy casi seguro que es él y es un patán.   
  
—Pero algo bueno debe tener, para que le guste a Gustavo. Espero que no intentes meterte en una relación o algo así.   
  
—Eso no es una relación, José y él son amigos y José se aprovecha de Gustavo, se le nota.   
  
—Ten cuidado, solo eso te digo.   
  
Enrique puso los ojos en blanco, ayer Lucía y Mireya le habían dicho que no se emocionara, y ahora su hermana le decía que tenga cuidado. ¿Es que nadie tenía fe en sus decisiones?

**₪**

  
Gustavo estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado, ni siquiera había querido almorzar, se sentía de pronto un poco traidor por haberse ido a bailar con Enrique, y peor aún por haber aceptado ese beso. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba ese beso para Enrique. A él le había parecido muy tierno, sobre todo que Enrique le dijera que era algo que tenía que hacer, Gustavo sentía que él también tenía que hacerlo. Y no había pensado en ningún momento en José o en estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Supuestamente José y él no eran novios, pero aun así, aunque José salía con muchas chicas, nunca había salido con ningún otro chico. Tal vez la exclusividad iba solo a que ninguno podría salir con chicos. Además, Gustavo estaba enamorado de José, ¿no es así? Por eso había aceptado tantas cosas, estudiar juntos, lo de los exámenes alterados, porque estaba enamorado de él, y José se las arreglaba para que no le faltaran materiales de estudio ni movilidad la mayoría de las veces. Le gustaba verlo contento y bien cuidado, eso es lo que José siempre le decía.   
  
¿Acaso lo que había pasado se podía considerar como una traición entonces? ¿Era él un traidor después de todo? ¿Y qué pasaba con Enrique? Enrique le gustaba, claro, porque era guapo, pero aun así…   
  
—Gustavo —llamó su mamá desde las escaleras.   
  
—No tengo hambre —respondió de mal humor, estaba en medio de un gran problema y lo último en que podía pensar era en comer.  
  
—Ya, no sé qué tienes, como sea, te busca José. ¿Le digo que suba?   
  
Gustavo abrió los ojos sobresaltado y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, corrió hasta las escaleras y miró hacia abajo, José estaba allí, aunque su mirada era extraña.   
  
—Hola —susurró Gustavo. José hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y la mamá de Gustavo sonrió.   
  
—Bien, a ver si tú lo convences de comer algo, que le hará bien.   
  
—Sí, señora Vásquez —respondió José mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
Gustavo lo vio subir las escaleras y retrocedió lentamente hasta su habitación, nunca había visto a José así, había rabia y fuego en sus ojos.   
  
—José… —susurró cuando entraron a la habitación, José lo miró un instante y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, activó el reproductor de música y el último disco de Tokio Hotel comenzó a sonar, no tan fuerte como para hacer que sus padres le hicieran apagar la música, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar sus voces. —¿Qué es lo que…? —empezó a preguntar Gustavo, pero José no le dejó responder, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó fieramente, mientras lo empujaba contra la cama.   
  
—Te deseo, te deseo demasiado —le susurró José mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él y lo hacía quitar la camiseta.   
  
—Pero mis padres… José, aquí no —replicó Gustavo, lo cierto es que nunca antes lo habían hecho en su casa porque temían que sus padres los descubrieran ya que a diferencia de los de José, que nunca estaban en casa, estos normalmente estaban cerca.   
  
—Quítate los pantalones —le ordenó en voz baja José mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, le puso el seguro y luego se giró para mirarlo.   —Si no lo haces, lo haré yo —le advirtió y Gustavo se puso en movimiento, había algo en la forma de hablar de José, cierta urgencia que lo conmovía y lo excitaba.  
  
Se quitó los pantalones, los calcetines y los zapatos y quedó solo en ropa interior tendido en su cama, mientras José se desvestía lentamente delante de él.  
  
—La ropa interior también, anda —le ordenó José, mientras se sacaba la ropa interior mostrando su erección.   
  
Gustavo asintió y se quitó también la ropa interior, no necesitaba acariciarse pues la imagen de José, desnudo, excitado y a la luz de la tarde lo hicieron estremecerse.   
  
José se lanzó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de voltearlo con rudeza.   
  
—José… —gimió Gustavo mientras José le separaba las piernas y se colocaba detrás de él —¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
  
—Quiero follarte, te quiero ahora —le respondió este mientras rompía con los dientes el empaque de un condón y se lo ponía.   
  
—Pero… —Gustavo no pudo seguir hablando, sintió la lengua caliente de José contra su entrada y luego un par de dedos empujarse.   
  
José raramente le daba ese tipo de atenciones así que cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, de apartar el miedo a ser descubierto por su madre, o de gemir demasiado fuerte, pero entonces la boca de José ya no estaba rondando su entrada ni los dedos que empujaban en su interior. Antes de poder protestar, sintió el pecho caliente de José contra su espalda y sus dientes mordiéndole el cuello mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Gustavo se retorcía entre el placer y el dolor. Sintió la erección de José restregarse contra él y en un instante de lucidez quiso preguntar por el lubricante, pero entonces José estaba empujando contra él y estaba doliendo demasiado, casi como las primeras veces.  
  
—Ábrete —le susurró José mientras le jalaba el cabello para tener su boca a su alcance.  
  
Gustavo trató de relajarse, pero habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que lo habían hecho y José ni siquiera estaba siendo considerado. Recordó como habían sido las primeras veces y cómo él había podido aguantar. Apretó más fuerte las sábanas y empujó, tratando de abrirse.   
  
Sintió una ola de dolor ardiente mientras José por fin lograba meterse completamente y por un instante se quedó quieto. Pensó que era el momento apropiado para pedirle a José que usara un poco de lubricante, pero entonces José se empezó a moverse con fuerza, entrando y saliendo casi por completo, y el ardor, conforme su entrada se iba adaptando a la intrusión, fue menguando.   
  
Gustavo levantó un poco más las caderas, hasta que por fin encontró su punto de placer, mientras José seguía embistiendo con fuerza contra él una y otra vez, con una mano se sujetó de la pared, para no caer y con la otra se comenzó a acariciar, sintió el cuerpo de José tensarse y unos instantes después lo escuchó gruñir. José mordió su cuello una vez más y se apartó, mientras Gustavo seguía acariciándose cada vez más rudo, era usual que José terminara antes que él.   
  
Cuando se descargó lo hizo observando de reojo a José, tendido a su lado, agitado y sudado, con la piel brillando y los músculos marcados. Sus ojos se encontraron, había algo nuevo allí, estaba seguro.   
  
—Te he extrañado —le dijo José cuando Gustavo se dejó caer en la cama, por primera vez en su vida, después del sexo, José le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.   
  
—Yo también —admitió Gustavo, su corazón martillaba con fuerza, pero no por el sexo, sino por un nuevo descubrimiento: José estaba celoso, temeroso de perderlo, después de todo tal vez José realmente sí estaba enamorado de él.   
  
Ese fin de semana Gustavo la pasó muy bien, luego de haber estado juntos en su casa, José se marchó y volvió en la noche, ambos fueron a un restaurante bastante caro en La Molina, bebieron un par de piscos sour y regresaron a la casa de José, vieron una película de guerra en la pantalla LCD de 42” del cuarto de José y luego hicieron el amor.   
  
Al amanecer, Gustavo despertó entre los brazos de José, quien estaba besándolo y animándolo para una ronda más de sexo.  Cuando José lo dejó en su casa pasaba de la una de la tarde y no podía borrar de su cara la sonrisa de bobo. Era como si José se hubiera esmerado para alejar cualquier extraño pensamiento de su mente.   
  
Y casi lo había conseguido. 

**₪**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: DESMORONAMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

** RENACIMIENTO **

 

** CAPÍTULO 4 **

** DESMORONAMIENTO **

****

 

Enrique frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había ningún mensaje nuevo en su celular, le había escrito a Gustavo para ver si se encontraban a tomar algo, aprovechando la tarde de domingo, pero este no había respondido.

 

—Eso se llama acoso —le dijo Sara, quitándole el teléfono de las manos cuando Enrique se disponía a llamar a Gustavo.

 

—Déjame en paz, yo no te ando molestando —protestó Enrique, tratando de quitarle el teléfono a su hermana.

 

—No te estoy molestando —Sara extendió la mano hacia la ventana abierta, en muda amenaza.

 

—No serías capaz.

 

—Pruébame —le retó Sara.

 

Enrique suspiró vencido.

 

—De acuerdo, si no te contesta, dale un poco más de tiempo, sino quedarás como un arrastrado y no quiero que eso pase.

 

—Pero no he sabido nada de él en todo el día.

 

—Y acostúmbrate a no saber de él en días… no puede dejar todo por un beso. Además tal vez sí está ocupado de verdad, ya sabes haciendo algo que tú deberías estar haciendo: estudiar.

 

—Sara… —gruñó Enrique y su hermana soltó una risita.

 

—Hazme caso, deja de escribirle, mañana lo saludas como si nada y espera, él tendrá que venir a ti eventualmente.

 

Enrique la miró largamente, analizando lo que su hermana le había dicho. Y tenía mucha razón, habían estudiado juntos porque él lo había llamado y habían ido a bailar porque él lo había invitado. Hasta lo había besado. Le tocaba a Gustavo hacer el siguiente movimiento.

 

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —aceptó, extendiendo una mano para que su hermana le devolviera el celular —, en serio —reiteró al ver la ceja arqueada de Sara —, tienes razón, vamos a ver si es que él tiene algún interés en mí.

 

—Ese es mi hermanito —sonrió ella lanzándole el teléfono mientras sonreía.

₪

 

 El lunes José pasó por Gustavo y se fueron juntos a la universidad. Gustavo no había dormido bien porque había estado soñando con Enrique y con el beso que le había dado. No sabía si era porque se sentía culpable o porque el chico le había mandado un mensaje de texto en la tarde pidiéndole encontrarse y Gustavo imaginaba que era para continuar con lo que había pasado esa madrugada.

 

Y lo peor de todo, pese a que José parecía estarse luciendo para agradar a Gustavo, él no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

 

—Espero que el profesor nos dé la nota a primera hora, eso de estar esperando es muy fastidioso.

 

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Gustavo, no había estado prestando atención a José.

 

—La nota del parcial de Matemática Financiera —aclaró José, mientras giraba para entrar al estacionamiento de la universidad.

 

—Ah… debe darla a primera hora, sino todos la pedirán.

 

—Sí, seguro que sí.

 

Gustavo entró junto a José a la Universidad. No es como si hubieran hecho pública su relación ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo se sentía muy a gusto, como si hubieran avanzado un nivel más en la extraña relación que tenían.

 

Cuando entraron al salón, Enrique lo saludó con entusiasmo, pero por algún motivo sintió incorrecto el hacer algo más que levantar la mano en actitud de reconocimiento. Por suerte llegaban con las justas y el profesor llamó al orden para empezar la clase.

 

Tal como había pensado Gustavo, el profesor entregó primero las notas y comentó que las había colgado además en una de las vitrinas del campus; eso no le gustaba a Gustavo, porque siempre todos veían sus notas.

 

—Bravo —rió José cuando le entregaron su examen —diecinueve. ¡Qué genial! —dijo hacia Gustavo, que recibía el examen con su nombre.

 

—¿Seis? —susurró espantado, remontar un seis era muy difícil —, pero esto lo estudiamos —protestó hacia José, que cambió su expresión de completa alegría a una más seria.

 

—Me confundí en algunas cosas —reconoció José en un susurro —, sabes que lo recuperarás, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, claro que sí —gruñó Gustavo, doblando el papel y metiéndolo en su _pionner_. Si sus padres se enteraran de las notas que le ponían seguro que se morían.

 

—Gustavo, mira, tengo dieciocho —dijo una voz entusiasmada a su lado, Gustavo se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Enrique, que aprovechando el alboroto por la entrega de los exámenes, se había acercado hasta su carpeta.

 

—Vaya, te felicito, te dije que no era tan difícil —lo felicitó Gustavo, sinceramente contento de que Enrique hubiera aprobado con tan buena nota.

 

—¿Cuánto sacaste tú?

 

—No me fue tan bien, la verdad —reconoció Gustavo, sus mejillas se calentaron más mientras sentía la mirada de José clavada en su nuca.

 

—Vásquez, deje de conversar, debería prestar más atención a la clase en lugar de eso —llamó el profesor y Gustavo notó que ya la mayoría se había sentado.

 

Enrique le dio una mirada de pena.

 

—Lo siento —susurró Enrique, regresando a su sitio.

 

—Usted también, Torres, el tener buenas notas no lo exime de mantenerse en orden.

 

—Sí, profesor —respondió Enrique, sentándose en su sitio. Sus amigos le dieron miradas de pena, pero el profesor estaba tan enfadado que ninguno se atrevió a decir más nada hasta la hora de salida.

 

Cuando al fin el profesor les dijo que podían irse, Enrique entonces pasó de sus amigos y trató de alcanzar a Gustavo, pero este se iba caminando con pasos veloces, junto a José, que hablaba sin parar.

 

—¿Estarán teniendo una pelea? —se preguntó Enrique, y aunque le pareció incorrecto, se sentía contento de que así fuera.

 

—No puedo creerlo, sacaste más que nosotros —le recriminó Alessandro, quien era muy mal perdedor.

 

—Ya, es que me enseñó Gustavo, ya sabes.

 

—Eso es imposible —negó Lucía, que venía de revisar las notas en la vitrina para sacar el promedio del salón —, él tiene un seis. Es la peor nota del salón.

 

—Te debes haber confundido —negó Enrique, mientras iba hacia la vitrina.

 

—No, lo revisé dos veces porque no me lo creí.

 

Enrique observó con detenimiento la nota y frunció el ceño cuando vio la nota más alta perteneciente a José Urbisate.

 

—No puedo creerlo —masculló, incrédulo.

 

—Tal vez se puso nervioso durante el examen.

 

—Sí, tal vez —le dijo a Alessandro, que lo había seguido, aunque no se lo creía.

₪

 

—¿Cómo puede ser posible, José? —preguntó Gustavo, ambos estaban en el estacionamiento de la universidad, sentados en el auto de José y listos para salir a casa luego de que la semana terminara.

 

—Yo creo que anduve distraído —murmuró José, y Gustavo negó con la cabeza.

 

El seis que había sacado en Matemática financiera no era nada comparado con las otras notas, incluso tenía un tres en Historia de la Economía.

 

—Yo creo que mejor me voy a casa solo —le dijo Gustavo, tomando su mochila.

 

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

 

—¿Por qué? Porque mi promedio acaba de llegar al último lugar de la tabla, por eso.

 

—Vamos, Gus, sabes que lo vas a recuperar en el final.

 

—No, José, no —Gustavo empezaba a sentirse cada vez más furioso —, esto está mal, no sé ni siquiera porqué accedí a algo como esto, pero no podemos seguir así, tú nunca estudias y yo sí, y el año pasado estuvo mejor porque tus notas no estaban tan mal, pero a este paso ni siquiera un veinte en el examen final me va salvar de repetir curso.

 

—No seas exagerado…

 

—¡No me llames exagerado! —levantó la voz Gustavo, a la vez que lo apuntaba con un dedo —, además, si yo repito, te quedas sin quien te haga los exámenes y los trabajos, así que piénsatelo bien antes de irte de juergas en lugar de estudiar para las siguientes prácticas.

 

José se quedó con la boca abierta y Gustavo se sintió satisfecho de haberlo al menos asustado un poco. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió rumbo al paradero de buses. Verdaderamente en ese momento necesitaba estar lejos de José.

 

₪

 

Enrique puso música y se tiró en su cama, mirando el techo y pensando. No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, solo que allí había trampa. Gustavo no podía sacar seis y definitivamente José no podía sacar diecinueve. Además, gracias a Alessandro, Enrique se había enterado de que Gustavo normalmente no sacaba buenas notas en las prácticas y los parciales, y que sí lo hacía en los finales. Recordó también que José y Gustavo habían cambiado de sitio desde el primer parcial y se dijo que tenía que estar atento para ver si lo hacían en el segundo parcial también.

 

Además Gustavo no lo había llamado. Enrique empezaba a creer que Gustavo simplemente había pasado de él, seguramente había hecho las paces con José y ahora no lo necesitaba. Aunque esa tarde que los había visto caminando rumbo al estacionamiento no parecía muy contento.

 

Se había contenido toda la semana de llamarlo, por recomendación de su hermana y sus amigos, pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando; más aún ahora que estaba sin nada más en que pensar, pues había terminado todas las tareas para la semana.

 

Tomó el teléfono y buscó en el directorio el número de Gustavo, lo miró fijamente durante un rato, estuvo a punto de presionar la tecla de llamado cuando el móvil empezó a sonar al ritmo de “I´m sexy and I knowenk”  Casi lo hace caer al piso del susto y contestó a la tercera timbrada.

 

—¿Hola, Gustavo? —dijo con voz agitada.

 

—Hola —respondió Gustavo, inseguro —¿te molesto?, ¿estabas ocupado?

 

—No, para nada, es que casi no llego al teléfono, es todo.

 

—Ah…

 

—¿Y cómo has estado?

 

—He estado mejor, la verdad.

 

—Qué pena escucharlo.

 

—Sí, pero no te preocupes… oye, tenía ganas de ver una película en el cine y me preguntaba si tú querías… es que no hay nadie disponible… ¡No quiero decir que seas mi última opción! —aclaró Gustavo y Enrique soltó una risita.

 

—Ya entendí, no te preocupes, paso por ti a las siete, puedo llevar el auto de mi hermana.

 

—¡Genial!

 

—Te veo.

 

—Te veo —dijo Gustavo y colgó.

 

Enrique se quedó viendo el teléfono un largo momento más, sonriendo, y escuchó a su hermana llegar a casa. Saltó de la cama y fue a darle el encuentro, la abrazó y la levantó en peso.

 

—Sara, ¡eres un genio!

 

—Eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿qué hice ahora? —bufó Sara, aunque rió cuando Enrique le dio una vuelta más.

 

₪

 

—Las matemáticas son geniales —negó Gustavo, antes de pinchar unas cuantas papas fritas y metérselas a la boca. Luego de la película habían ido a comer al mismo sitio que la madrugada de estudios. Como aquella vez, el lugar estaba lleno y había bastante bulla, aun así, Gustavo se sentía muy a gusto.

 

—Tú porque las entiendes —sonrió Enrique en respuesta, el mencionar que aun así había jalado el primer parcial murió en sus labios, no quería pelearse con Gustavo, sobre todo ahora que estaba pasándola tan bien.

 

—Ese es el gusto, que cuesta entenderlas, pero una vez que lo haces, todo es genial.

 

—¿Y los deportes no te gustan?

 

—No, no soy chico de deportes. Ni los veo ni los juego.

 

—¿Entonces no irás a los juegos de primavera de la universidad? —preguntó Enrique luego de un momento de silencio.

 

—El año pasado no fui, es que no tenía con quien ir, no tengo un grupo de amigos o cosas así.

 

—¿Y eso por qué? —Enrique tomó un poco más de gaseosa, viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Gustavo supo que lo estaba incomodando, pero no quiso retroceder —, siempre andas con José solamente.

 

—Es que no soy bueno haciendo amigos —reconoció Gustavo —, no soy bueno socializando, creo que tiene que ver con…

 

—¿Con ser gay? —preguntó en un susurro Enrique.

 

Gustavo miró alrededor, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

 

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera lo he dicho en voz alta alguna vez.

 

—¿Temes represalias? —Enrique se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, tratando de mantener el aire íntimo.

 

—Supongo. No lo sé. Mis padres no son homofóbicos, creo, nunca los escuché decir nada, pero… supongo que los pocos amigos que tengo, o que al menos son conocidos, desaparecerán.

 

—¿Y qué hay de José?

 

—Él no es gay —negó Gustavo, se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—Lo que es él es ser un negado. Yo sé que no lo quieres admitir, pero bien que sé que con quien quedas es con él, y no creo que sea bueno para ti.

—Enrique…

 

—Es verdad, no parece buen tipo y no es amable. Te dejó plantado a las tres de la mañana cuando no tenías como regresar a casa, es un desconsiderado.

 

—No lo conoces, no puedes hablar de él.

 

—Pero conozco a los de su tipo, creo que se aprovecha de ti y de que estás enamorado de él.

 

—Cállate, no tienes derecho a decir eso.

 

—Sí lo tengo, soy tu amigo y por eso te lo digo, porque me preocupo por ti.

 

—No te he pedido que te preocupes por mí —protestó Gustavo en voz más alta de lo esperado, mientras se ponía en pie. Sintió las miradas de todos clavadas en él, pero no le importó —, creo que mejor me voy a casa —susurró, dejando unas monedas en la mesa y saliendo del lugar. Escuchó la voz de Enrique llamándolo, pero lo ignoró, mientras miraba a ambos lados de la avenida La Marina, no tenía ni idea de cómo regresar a su casa. Antes de que Enrique decidiera ir por él, caminó hacia la izquierda,  viendo los buses que pasaban y tratando de encontrar uno conocido.

 

Enrique tardó un momento en reaccionar, se puso en pie y dejó dos billetes en la mesa, antes de salir tras Gustavo, lo vio a media cuadra, cerca de la esquina, caminando rápidamente. Por un momento dudó, Gustavo era un chico listo y lindo, pero ni siquiera  había salido del armario y estaba enamorado de otro. Ir tras él era buscarse problemas, pero no podía dejarlo ir. Algo en su pecho lo hizo perseguirlo.

 

 

Gustavo apretó los labios y se concentró en mirar las líneas de buses, tratando de no pensar en las cosas que Enrique le había dicho, porque le dolían y porque en el fondo él sabía que era cierto.

 

—Gustavo —gritó Enrique, Gustavo giró  y el chico estaba detrás de él, tomándolo de los brazos.

 

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame —pidió Gustavo, mirando alrededor, varias personas los miraban entre curiosos y sorprendidos.

 

—Lo siento, no te quise enfadar, vamos al auto, te llevo a casa.

 

—Yo puedo irme solo.

 

—De ninguna manera, te traje yo y te llevo de vuelta yo. Prometo no decirte nada más… nada de nada, pero no puedo abandonarte aquí.

 

Gustavo lo miró un instante y asintió, algo en la actitud de Enrique lo había hecho flaquear.

 

—Vamos —susurró Enrique, guiándolo de vuelta al auto. Miraba de reojo a Gustavo y tenía el rostro descompuesto, temía que en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar.

 

Entraron al auto y Enrique puso la radio para evitar ese silencio tan incómodo que se creó entre ellos mientras avanzaban rumbo a la casa de Gustavo.

 

Gustavo miró hacia la calle y apretó los puños. No quería ponerse a llorar, no quería comportarse como una chica, pero no podía impedirlo. Realmente no podía evitarlo.

 

—Enrique —susurró, Enrique bajó la música y lo miró brevemente, mientras seguía manejando el auto.

 

—Gustavo, por favor, no llores… lo lamento, lamento haberte hecho poner así.

 

—No, no es tu culpa… Enrique —Gustavo suspiró lentamente, dudando un poco —¿podrías no llevarme a casa aún?

 

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿Necesitas algo?

 

—No sé… no estoy bien, tengo muchas cosas encima y… no quiero llegar a casa así.

 

—Ya sé a dónde podemos ir, tranquilo —respondió Enrique, dándole una palmada en la pierna y girando el volante para tomar otra avenida, en sentido opuesto a la casa de Gustavo.

₪

 

Gustavo no se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Enrique lo estaba llevando a su departamento, y en el fondo estaba bien, no se le ocurría otro lugar donde ir y poder estar tranquilo, lo suficientemente tranquilo para pensar, o para llorar.

 

Gustavo no solía llorar. Los hombres no lloraban y toda la vida había intentado parecer un hombre, por eso siempre se había resistido a llorar. Pero esa noche, en cuanto Enrique lo dejó en su habitación, prometiendo ir por cervezas, las lágrimas no obedecieron y abrieron paso, cayendo lentamente, una tras otra, hasta que fue imposible siquiera retenerlas con los dedos.

 

Y así fue como lo encontró Enrique. Gustavo mirando hacia la ventana, sentado en el puff y convulsionando lentamente por el llanto. Dejó las cervezas en el escritorio y corrió para abrazarlo.

 

—Hey, Gustavo, cálmate —escuchó la voz de Enrique, por un instante se quiso apartar, avergonzado de haber sido encontrado de esa manera, pero los brazos de Enrique lo apretaron mucho más fuerte, Gustavo no había notado cuánto necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara de esa manera.

 

Luego de un largo rato, Enrique levantó a Gustavo, que parecía agotado por el llanto, y lo metió en la cama; por pedido de Gustavo, se quedó a su lado, abrazándolo hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.  Luego de eso, Enrique encendió su computadora y se puso a repasar algunas cosas para la semana de estudios que venía mientras vigilaba el sueño de Gustavo.

 

Cuando Gustavo abrió los ojos se sintió desubicado, se sentó de golpe y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver a Enrique en el escritorio.

 

—Lo siento, me dormí —susurró Gustavo, su garganta se sentía entumecida. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, tratando de despertar por completo.

 

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros Enrique, moviéndose hasta la cama, hasta quedar sentado frente a él —¿te sientes ya mejor?

 

—Sí —Gustavo bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero entonces la mano de Enrique le acarició la mejilla con ternura, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

 

—No quise que te alteraras tanto, yo solo quería ser de ayuda… Pero no volveré a tocar el tema, lo prometo.

 

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas, tenías razón —Gustavo hizo una mueca de dolor. La conversación, toda la semana pasada, todo lo había llevado a entender finalmente. —Él y yo… hemos estado en esto demasiado tiempo, desde la escuela, y en el fondo yo sabía que no podía durar para siempre; esta semana ha sido tan horrible, y antes pensaba que valía la pena aguantar todo, pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado… por fin me doy cuenta que no lo tengo realmente, que estoy solo…

 

—Pero me tienes a mí.

 

Gustavo sonrió y tomó la mano de Enrique.

 

—Y gracias por eso. Yo sé que nos conocemos recién, pero en verdad que me siento muy conectado contigo.

 

Enrique entrelazó sus dedos con los de Gustavo y se acercó más a él.

 

—Tú me gustas, y mucho —Enrique se mordió un instante el labio inferior, sintiendo a Gustavo acercarse a él, seguramente para besarlo. Sin embargo el sentido común lo hizo apartarse —, y justamente por eso quiero que tengas las cosas claras.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Que me gustas, pero no para estar contigo un par de veces y ya, o para ser amigos con derecho… Yo me siento muy atraído por ti y quisiera conocerte más, salir, que me conozcas. Para eso creo que debes resolver tus cosas con él, no sé en realidad cuántos problemas puedan tener, pero debes terminar con todo. Es lo más sano para ti.

 

Gustavo lo miró largamente, sabía que Enrique tenía razón, debía acabar con José y debía hacerlo pronto y luego… luego sabía que estaría dolido, pese a lo mal que estaban las cosas, él estaba enamorado de José, y Enrique había sido tan bueno, que no merecía que lo engañara o jugara con él.

 

—Tienes razón —Gustavo se apartó y se puso en pie, estirándose un poco —, no es justo para ti y lo comprendo. Yo necesito terminar con él y ordenar algunas cosas, sin embargo… me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos y hablando. Me caes bien como amigo también.

 

—Tengo un encanto natural —sonrió Enrique, poniéndose de pie también y abrazando a Gustavo, sus cuerpos se acoplaron y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Pese a que Enrique se había hecho el firme propósito de no intentar nada, no pudo evitar saborear ese momento, cuando finalmente se apartaron, Gustavo sonreía.

 

—Gracias. Eres la primera persona con la que realmente puedo hablar.

 

Enrique pensó que Gustavo le seguía ocultando cosas, pero no lo quiso presionar, después de todo, Gustavo parecía del tipo que no hablaba mucho y pensaba que esperar era lo mejor.

 

—Te llevaré a casa, no sé qué horarios manejas en tu casa, pero ya son las dos de la mañana.

 

—¡¿En serio?! —Gustavo sacó el móvil del bolsillo y efectivamente eran las dos de la mañana, tenía un mensaje de texto de su madre, preguntándole si es que había salido a festejar y se le había olvidado avisar.  Obviamente era una forma sarcástica de llamarle la atención.

 

—Vamos, no quiero que tus padres se sigan preocupando.

 

Gustavo llamó a sus padres en el camino y les dijo que estaba con un amigo, que habían ido al cine y luego a su casa, que había olvidado quitarle el modo silencioso al equipo y se le había hecho tarde, pero que ya estaba rumbo a casa.

 

Su madre y su padre se mostraron sorprendidos de verlo con alguien distinto a José, pero no parecían demasiado enfadados, Enrique bajó con él y se presentó, y ellos le agradecieron traerlo a casa.

 

Cuando Gustavo se echó a dormir eran casi las tres de la mañana y aunque había dormido un poco antes, se sentía agotado. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Terminar de una vez por todas con José. La pregunta era cómo lo haría y todo lo que eso significaría en adelante.

 

₪

 

_José:_

_Hago esto por mail porque creo que es lo mejor… lo mejor para los dos. Habrás notado que últimamente las cosas no funcionan… no para mí por lo menos. Pienso que las cosas han cambiado y que está de más intentar seguir haciendo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Yo…_

 

Gustavo miró la pantalla y negó con la cabeza. En primer lugar había pensado hacer eso por mail, y parecía una genial idea hasta solo hacía unos minutos, pero ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de que no era así. Además no se le daba tan bien escribir… aunque hablar no se le daba mejor. Sin embargo, ya no era un niño y debía ser responsable.

 

Era sábado y los sábados en la noche por lo general él lo pasaba con José, así que no se le hizo extraño a sus padres cuando se despidió y salió. Aunque esta vez ni José ni nadie había venido a recogerlo y tuvo que tomar un bus y caminar varias calles para llegar. Cuando lo hizo eran ya las ocho de la noche.

 

El que José pusiera cara de alivio cuando lo vio lo hizo flaquear en su decisión de terminar, pero siguió repitiéndose las razones por las cuales debía terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas mientras subía a la habitación de José.

 

—Qué bueno que viniste, Gus, me alegra tanto que ya no estés enfadado —le dijo José con voz dulce, mientras se abrazaba a él, Gustavo se quedó quieto, sin apartarlo y pensando que tal vez esa era la última vez que lo tocaba —, hoy hay una fiesta en la casa de Ramos, el que estudia Ética con nosotros, y tenemos que ir, la pasaremos bien, y luego vendremos de vuelta a casa, ¿qué te parece?

 

Gustavo se aclaró la garganta y apartó a José lo más cortés que pudo.

 

—¿No has traído tu mochila? —notó José.

 

—No —Gustavo negó con la cabeza —, no me quedaré a dormir.

 

—¿Por qué?, ¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó José, sentándose en la cama. Gustavo lo observó, y la cama, donde habían estado innumerable cantidad de veces, durmiendo y haciendo el amor… donde había sido su primera vez… y empezaba a sentir que no podría hacerlo.

 

—No es que esté enfadado —Gustavo se sentó en la silla del escritorio y suspiró —, mira José, yo te quiero mucho y…

 

—Gustavo… no tienes que hablar así, ya te he dicho —le interrumpió José —alguien podría escuchar y no sé… sería vergonzoso.

 

Gustavo le había dicho un par de veces que lo quería mucho y había sido rechazado por José, alegando que eso era para maricones y para chicas, que ellos no eran ni uno ni lo otro. Gustavo no recordaba lo herido que se había sentido en esos momentos hasta esa noche.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Gustavo, poniéndose en pie —, esto que hay entre tú y yo y que no sabes cómo llamar…

 

—Somos amigos —interrumpió José, poniéndose de pie, su mirada había cambiado un poco, parecía hasta temeroso.

 

—Pues no lo podemos ser más —le dijo Gustavo —, no puedo seguir ayudándote con los exámenes, ni con los trabajos ni quedándome a dormir aquí cada sábado que no tienes con quien hacerlo.

 

—¿Estás…?

—Terminando contigo sería la palabra adecuada, pero como tú dices que no somos más que amigos, simplemente estoy diciendo que no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

 

—Pero… —José entrecerró los ojos, su mirada se tornó fría —¿te estás acostando con ese Enrique, no? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que él verdaderamente se ocupará de ti como lo hago yo? ¿Qué se preocupará tanto como yo?

 

—Tú no te preocupas por mí —le reclamó Gustavo.

 

—¡Claro que lo hago! —José dio un paso al frente, Gustavo retrocedió un poco, por un  momento parecía a punto de pegarle —, te llevo, te traigo, te doy cosas… eres un mal agradecido.

 

Gustavo soltó una risita.

 

—¡Hazme el favor! —Exclamó Gustavo —, ¿tú me das cosas? ¿Y yo que te doy a cambio? No hubieras acabado la secundaria sin mí, menos hubieras ingresado a la Universidad o hubieras pasado el primer ciclo. Deja de decir tonterías, José. Pero todo esto se terminó, si soy un mal agradecido para ti, en buena hora que me largo. No me llames, no me escribas y no me busques más.

 

—Entonces sí te has acostado con él —le increpó José.

 

—No, no lo he hecho. Pero lo que haga de ahora en adelante ya no es asunto tuyo.

 

Gustavo sintió algo extraño en el pecho, mientras observaba  a José un instante, parecía un niño desilusionado, pensó que le diría algo más, pero no lo hizo, así que se dio la vuelta y anduvo por aquel camino que tanto se conocía. No le sorprendió no encontrarse a nadie en casa. Siempre era así, José nunca tenía mucha compañía allí.

 

Fernando le abrió la puerta de salida.

 

—¿Desea que lo lleve a algún sitio? ¿A casa tal vez?

 

—No, gracias, Fernando, yo iré solo.

 

—Cuídese —asintió Fernando y Gustavo le sonrió. Pensó que tal vez el hombre sí entendía lo que estaba pasando.

 

₪

 

Esa noche de sábado, por primera vez en muchos años, Gustavo no la pasó estudiando ni esperando o estando con José, la pasó en su habitación, mirando hacia el techo y haciendo un recorrido sobre los últimos años de su vida.

  
Pese a que había sido él quien decidiera terminar con todo, no dejaba de sentirse extraño y confuso, después de todo no había mentido. Sí quería a José, a pesar de  todo, pese a que se daba cuenta de lo malo que había sido, José era una parte importante de su vida. Había sido el primer chico con el que había estado, la primera persona a la que había besado…

 

El primero en muchas cosas.

 

Y eso dolía porque Gustavo se había entregado a él, de muchas maneras, no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma también, desde que lo conoció, en la escuela, su vida había girado en torno a José; sus estudios, sus amigos, todo tenía que ver con él y ahora que no estaba, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer al día siguiente.

 

Se giró un poco y observó su habitación, en la mesa de noche había una fotografía de él y sus padres y otra donde José y él estaban en la puerta de la Universidad, antes de empezar a estudiar.  Tomó la fotografía y observó a José, se veía bastante guapo, con sus cabellos, antes de ser cortados, brillando por el sol y la sonrisa deslumbrante…

 

Gustavo siempre se había sentido deslumbrado por él y dudaba que alguna vez dejara de ser así. José era simpático, sabía qué decir para que la gente riera y se sintiera a gusto… Podía conquistar a todos, hombres y mujeres. Definitivamente José sería alguien especial para él. Pero también alguien de quien debía alejarse por su propio bien.

 

Permaneció con los ojos abiertos durante mucho rato más, hasta que el cansancio por fin pudo con él y se durmió.

₪

 


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ¿RECONSTRUCCIÓN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

** RENACIMIENTO **

****

** CAPÍTULO 5 **

** ¿RECONSTRUCCIÓN? **

****

****

El domingo Enrique despertó con un mensaje de texto que le alegró el día.

 

_¿Aún sigue en pie la invitación para ir a los juegos de primavera contigo y tus amigos?  Gustavo._

Enrique tecleó el mensaje de respuesta inmediatamente:

 

_Por supuesto que sí, la pasaremos genial. ¿No quieres ir a comer y tomar algo hoy en la tarde? Tal vez podemos ver una película aquí en mi casa…_

Pero antes de darle enviar se detuvo. ¿Gustavo habría terminado con José? Seguro que sí, sino no le estaría escribiendo, pero… ¿de verdad quería parecer así de desesperado y saltar a los brazos de alguien que apenas había terminado una extraña relación?

 

Decidió que Gustavo y él podían ser amigos, después de todo, era lo que seguramente él necesitaba por el momento y aunque él se sentía ansioso por estar con Gustavo, podía darle el espacio y el tiempo que necesitara.

 

₪

 

_Genial, nos encantará que nos acompañes, además las chicas juegan vóley y hay que alentarlas… coordinamos mañana en clase. Enrique._

Gustavo miró el mensaje de texto y sonrió antes de continuar con su trabajo en la computadora, ahora que había terminado con José sería incómodo que siguieran presentando los trabajos juntos así que se había puesto a redactar una carta a sus profesores explicándoles que por temas estrictamente personales presentaría los trabajos él solo y esperaba que eso no le bajara las notas.

 

Para cuando el domingo terminó se encontró pensando en qué estaría haciendo José y extrañándolo. Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, como en adelantar la clase de matemática financiera hasta que le dio sueño y se fue a dormir, sonriendo y pensando en que estaba avanzando bien.

 

₪

 

Lunes cinco de septiembre, el sol brillaba tenuemente, lo suficiente para calentarlo, pero no demasiado para sofocarlo. Caminó las cuatro calles que separaban su casa del paradero y tomó un bus rumbo a la universidad.  Casi nunca iba solo, así que el viaje le pareció largo, pero aun así novedoso. Encontró que subían varias personas que había visto antes en la universidad e incluso un par lo saludaron. Llegó temprano a clase, pero no entró, se quedó fuera, en uno de los jardines, vigilando, hasta que vio a Enrique, caminaba con Mireya del brazo, como siempre, y ambos parecían contentos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió a darles el encuentro.

 

₪

 

—Chicos, esperen —les gritó antes de que entraran al salón. Ambos voltearon y Enrique sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—Gustavo, ¿cómo has estado? —lo saludó Mireya, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Enrique le dio una palmada en el hombro.

 

—Estudiando solamente… ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes hoy? —les preguntó, ligeramente sonrojado y esperando que no dijeran que no.

 

—Claro, al fondo siempre hay sitio —rió Mireya, mientras enganchaba su brazo en el de Gustavo y lo guiaba al salón. Enrique iba enganchado del otro brazo de la chica y sonreía abiertamente.

 

—Qué bueno que te quieras sentar con nosotros —le dijo Enrique, buscando alguna señal de que al fin hubiera hecho lo que se suponía que iba a hacer, Gustavo asintió cautelosamente.

 

—Prefiero estar con ustedes —susurró y al parecer Enrique lo tomó como si fuera una confirmación de su ruptura con José, porque sus ojos se iluminaron.

 

—Siéntate conmigo —le pidió Enrique, pegando su carpeta individual a la de Gustavo.

 

—No seas acaparador… o acosador —le dijo en ese momento Alessandro, saludando a Mireya con un beso en la mejilla y luego a Enrique y Gustavo con un apretón de manos.

 

—Lo siento, siempre te sientas aquí… si quieres puedo moverme.

 

—No, para nada, compañero —negó Alessandro —, igual y seguro Enrique me mata si te saco.

 

—¡Ale! —protestó Enrique, enrojeciendo, lo bueno fue que Gustavo también enrojeció.

 

—Yo solo digo la verdad, nada más —se defendió Alessandro, mientras reía a carcajadas; en ese momento apareció Lucía, algo sofocada por haber llegado prácticamente corriendo.

 

—Pensé que no alcanzaba a llegar—explicó Lucía, saludando a todos, a Gustavo lo saludó como si fuera de lo más normal tenerlo en el fondo del salón.

 

La clase empezó varios minutos después, Gustavo no había dejado de ver de reojo la puerta hasta que el profesor llegó, y por más que trató de poner atención a la clase, o a sus nuevos amigos, que eventualmente soltaban un comentario, no pudo dejar de pensar en José y la razón de su ausencia.

 

A la hora del almuerzo continuó con Enrique y sus amigos, que parecían contentos de tenerlo en el grupo. Durante mucho rato estuvieron hablando de las pancartas que haría para apoyar a Mireya y Lucía, que jugarían vóley y básquet; además de todas las demás cosas que debían hacer para animar a los demás estudiantes a apoyar al equipo verde. Gustavo descubrió que Enrique era uno de los líderes y encargados del equipo, y antes de las clases de la tarde, fue prácticamente llevado en peso para inscribirse.

 

Junto a los amigos de Enrique y a algunos otros que hizo en las otras clases, alejándose de los sitios donde usualmente se sentaba con José, Gustavo sintió la universidad de una manera diferente. Sobre todo porque ya no se sentía tan solo. Sin embargo aún le preocupaba un poco la ausencia de José, aunque se contuvo de llamarlo.

 

 

 José no fue a clase durante cuatro días, y Gustavo incluso empezó a creer que ya no volvería más, sin embargo, al quinto día se lo encontró en la clase de ética, Gustavo por suerte había llegado después que José y le fue fácil buscar un sitio alejado de él. Gustavo tuvo que reconocerse que se sintió algo herido cuando José ni siquiera le dio una mirada durante toda la clase. O durante el resto de los días que pasaron.

 

Y aunque extrañaba a José, el fin de semana y la siguiente semana de clases se le hicieron cortos con todas las actividades que surgieron tras inscribirse en el equipo verde con Enrique y sus amigos.

 

El año pasado no había tomado atención a ese evento, había aprovechado el tiempo libre de clases para adelantar los trabajos y estudiar, dado que tenía que repuntar las notas en los exámenes finales.  José en un inicio había prometido acompañarlo, pero por supuesto que al final lo había dejado solo. Gustavo recordaba claramente haber estado en casa, lleno de libros y cuadernos y que a las ocho de la noche siempre llegaba algo de comida de parte de José, con las disculpas del caso.  Algunas veces José lo llamaba cerca de media noche para recogerlo y llevarlo a su casa, donde terminaban acostándose y durmiendo hasta tarde. 

 

Este año, sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que la pasaría bien. Se había inscrito en uno de los equipos de colores que la universidad había creado y aunque él no practicaba ningún deporte, si podía ayudar a pegar banderolas por todo el campus, crear pancartas para apoyar a los equipos y lo mejor de todo es que todo eso lo hizo en compañía de Enrique.

 

₪

 

Durante las tardes que pasaron llenando el campus de pancartas de colores para que los alumnos se inscribieran y apoyaran al equipo verde, Enrique pescó muchas veces a Gustavo mirándolo fijamente, aunque luego apartaba la vista y parecía algo turbado.

 

Enrique sabía que Gustavo sentía algo por él, sin embargo se abstenía de dar cualquier paso cuando veía a Gustavo dando miradas alrededor u observando a José por largo tiempo. Enrique comprendía que Gustavo seguramente aún lo extrañaba y eso era lo que más le dolía.  Pero eso no le quitaba el ánimo de seguir pasando tiempo con él, como amigos, pues le entretenía mucho sus charlas y sabía que con el tiempo Gustavo olvidaría a José y por fin estarían juntos, como tantas ganas tenía.

 

—Este sábado se inician los juegos —le comentó Enrique, mientras caminaban para encontrarse con los demás chicos en la cafetería luego de empapelar todo un piso de la facultad de literatura.

 

—Sí, ya me sé el programa de memoria —sonrió Gustavo.

 

—Nosotros planeamos venir a las nueve, al primer partido.

 

—¿Tan temprano? Bueno… supongo que como somos algo así como los animadores oficiales del equipo…

 

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Enrique, aunque el entusiasmo se le quitó de la cara cuando vio a José caminando por un lado cerca de ellos, parecía como si quisiera acercárseles, entonces, celoso, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gustavo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y no era un gesto que los comprometiera a nada, así que Gustavo no se apartó y siguieron  caminando como si nada pasara.  —¿Quieres que pase por ti para llegar juntos? —propuso Enrique, siguió sonriendo cuando vio a José detenerse cerca de ellos y permanecer allí, sin hacer nada.

 

—Claro, no hay problema, ¿cómo a qué hora?

 

—A las ocho, porque luego tenemos que pasar por Mireya.

 

—Está bien, te veo a las ocho… ¡Qué abuso! —se quejó Gustavo, sin darse cuenta de que pasaban junto a José, quizá porque se sentía demasiado bien abrazado a Enrique, aunque fuera solo un gesto fraternal —, por lo menos deberían dejarnos llegar tarde los sábados cuando hay este tipo de cosas y no hay clases.

 

—Y ahora me vas a resultar dormilón —bromeó Enrique, empujando un poco a Gustavo y alejándose finalmente de la mirada de José. Enrique entonces se preguntó si es que al final José no estaba también enamorado de Gustavo y si este era consciente de eso.

 

—Y tú un tosco —replicó Gustavo —, hay que apurarnos o nos quedaremos sin almorzar. 

 

₪

 

A Gustavo no le gustaban los deportes en general, ni siquiera entendía la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo se volvió experto durante los días que pasaron, mientras gritaba ya no solo junto a Enrique y sus amigos sino junto a muchos más para apoyar a los que jugaban, mientras repartía bebidas hidratantes para los deportistas o corría de un lugar a otro informando a los diferentes líderes.  Y aunque no era un deportista ni un participante capaz de generar puntos para su color, se sintió parte de la competencia y finalmente parte de un grupo,  algo que nunca, ni siquiera en la escuela, había experimentado.

 

Incluso sus padres le decían que parecía diferente, que sobre todo parecía más animado que nunca, aunque en las noches, antes de dormir, no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía de él y José en la puerta de la universidad. No podía negar que estaba contento, sin embargo era como si toda esa felicidad estuviera incompleta. No entendía si era solo José lo que le faltaba o era el estar con alguien, con Enrique o con cualquiera.

 

₪

 

Un día antes de terminar los juegos florales, Gustavo iba caminando por el campus, por primera vez en días iba solo, pues había ido al baño y regresaba a donde se estaba jugando uno de los partidos de básquet, cuando chocó con Alessandro.

 

—Gustavo… ¡vamos afuera! —lo animó mientras prácticamente lo empujaba hacia la puerta de salida más cercana.

 

—Pero… ¿y el partido?

 

—Vamos, quiero fumar un cigarro —le pidió Alessandro, mientras lo seguía jalando.

 

Finalmente Gustavo cedió y se sentó en la vereda, junto a Alessandro.

 

—Ese es un feo vicio —le recriminó Gustavo, mientras veía los autos pasar y sentía el sol quemándole la cara. Al fondo de la universidad podía escuchar el partido de básquet y esperó no estarse perdiendo nada importante.

 

—Hablas como un viejo —le respondió Alessandro, fumando lentamente.

 

—Y a Lucía no le gusta que fumes… —canturreó, normalmente no bromeaba con la gente, pero ellos le habían dado tantas confianzas, que se sentía seguro de hacerlo sin ser mandado a volar.

 

—Ya lo sé —Alessandro negó con la cabeza —, por eso evito hacerlo con ella cerca y…

 

Y entonces Gustavo dejó de escuchar, cuando vio una camioneta negra. La camioneta negra de Patricia, que se estacionó prácticamente delante de ellos, con la música a todo volumen y las ventanas polarizadas abajo. Dentro estaba José en el asiento del copiloto, y se inclinaba a besar a Patricia de manera bastante impúdica. Gustavo sintió como si todo desapareciera de alrededor, lo único que podía ver era a José inclinado hacia delante y los ojos cerrados de Patricia. Cuando ellos se apartaron, Patricia lo vio y le sonrió con presunción. Ellos nunca se habían llevado siquiera bien y seguro que ella ya estaba al tanto de la pelea. Por lo visto ella se sentía ganadora.  José siguió la trayectoria de la vista de Patricia y por primera vez en más de una semana, se miraron a los ojos, pero entonces, antes de que Gustavo pudiera apartar los ojos o hacer cualquier cosa, José se inclinó una vez más sobre Patricia y la besó con mayor ímpetu, como si quisiera hacerle ver a Gustavo que no le interesaba para nada que ya no estuvieran juntos.

 

—Vamos ya —le dijo Alessandro, levantándolo de un brazo, solo entonces Gustavo levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo, parecía bastante enojado.

 

—Lo siento, sí —Gustavo se puso en pie y no se quedó a ver cómo José seguía montándosela con Patricia en la puerta de la Universidad, siguió a Alessandro con la mirada baja y la cabeza en recuerdos de tiempos anteriores, de cuando José lo besaba a él con esa desesperación, aunque no en medio de la calle.

 

—No deberías ponerte triste —le dijo Alessandro, cuando ya estaban llegando a la cancha de básquet, Enrique los miró a la distancia y frunció el ceño.

 

—Yo no…

 

—Y si quieres hablar o cualquier cosa, por más insensible que parezca algunas veces, también te puedo escuchar —Alessandro le dio una palmada en la espalda y se adelantó hacia el lugar donde estaban sus demás amigos, haciendo alboroto y haciendo barras para el equipo verde.

 

Gustavo intentó sonreír y sacar de su cabeza la imagen de José y se acercó a Enrique.

 

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Enrique al oído. El contacto del aire caliente sobre su oreja lo hizo estremecerse.

 

—Alessandro que me ha arrastrado a la salida a acompañarlo a fumar —le contó Gustavo, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Oh… bueno —Enrique no estuvo muy convencido, pero asintió y siguió disfrutando del partido junto a sus amigos. Gustavo a su lado trataba de parecer todo lo tranquilo y normal que podía.

 

₪

 

El último día de los juegos de primavera fue una locura completa. El equipo verde iba por encima de los demás por muchos puntos, aun así los jugadores de los otros equipos parecían decididos a ganarles los partidos de la final, pese a que esas victorias no los harían campeones.

 

Y para cuando los partidos terminaron, el rector de la universidad le entregó la copa de los juegos de primavera al capitán del equipo verde, un chico que estaba en el último año de derecho y que con sus palabras podía mover multitudes.

 

Entonces, cerca de las seis de la tarde, la fiesta se desató, habían decorado la universidad con antorchas y muchos globos de colores, repartieron bebidas y empezaron a vender comida.

 

El grupo usual se había multiplicado, Gustavo ya conocía a todos de nombre y había conversado con ellos durante las diferentes actividades de la universidad, así que no le fue difícil integrarse al grupo, reír y soltar algunas bromas. Enrique estaba hasta el otro lado del grupo, tomando cervezas y conversando con un par de chicas de séptimo de Derecho, parecía tan contento que resplandecía y eso solo hacía que Gustavo lo deseara más y más.

 

Por largo rato Gustavo se contuvo de acercarse a Enrique y estuvo bebiendo con un par de chicos que estudiaban en su salón de ética, hasta que escucharon que se formó un alboroto al otro lado del jardín, eran los del equipo azul, que estaban armando escándalo; al parecer estaban discutiendo con un par de chicos de color verde sobre el resultado del último partido de futbol.

 

—José está con ellos —le dijo una voz cerca y se sobresaltó al ver a Enrique junto a él; estaba tan atento a la pelea que ni siquiera había notado cuando Enrique se le había acercado.

 

—¿En serio? Pues que mal, no debería andar peleando —respondió Gustavo, dejando de mirar la pelea y tomando un vaso más de cerveza.

 

—¿Cuántas de esas vas? —le preguntó Enrique, acercándose un poco más a Gustavo, que se veía adorable bajo las luces de las antorchas.

 

—No tantas como tú, creo —rió Gustavo, mientras daba un trago más a su vaso.

 

—Dejé de tomar hace mucho rato —Enrique dio una mirada alrededor, todos los que estaban cerca parecían atentos a la pelea y a los profesores que se habían acercado a separar al grupo, así que se inclinó un poco más sobre Gustavo —, no quería emborracharme precisamente hoy que…

 

—¿Sí? —preguntó Gustavo con voz temblorosa, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Enrique, por un pequeño y  casi insignificante momento recordó que la primera vez que José lo había besado estaba borracho.

 

—Hoy que he pensado que tú y yo podemos… no sé… ¿ir a mi casa al rato?

 

Gustavo sintió sus mejillas quemar, mientras comprendía la magnitud de aquella invitación.

 

—Si es que tú quieres y si no estás demasiado borracho, claro.

 

—No estoy para nada borracho —negó rápidamente Gustavo —y sí quiero.

 

Enrique sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

—Te tomaría de la mano y no te soltaría hasta que estuvieras en mi habitación, pero eso no se vería bien —confesó Enrique.

 

—No es necesario que me tomes de la mano —Gustavo miró alrededor, los profesores estaban en medio del grupo del equipo azul, y nadie miraba hacia ellos, así que se acercó un poco más y puso una mano en la cintura de Enrique, se sintió de alguna manera poderoso al sentirlo temblar —, igual no te perdería de vista.

 

Cruzaron el jardín prácticamente corriendo, despidiéndose de lejos de Mireya y Lucía, que sonrieron de manera cómplice cuando los vieron marcharse.

 

Cuando por fin salieron, Gustavo giró un momento a ver hacia el campus, donde la pelea parecía al fin haber terminado y los grupos reían animadamente; por un instante le pareció ver a José a lo lejos, mirándolo, pero no le importó y continuó su camino junto a Enrique.

 

Enrique había preferido no traer el auto, porque sabía que estaría tomando y no quería arriesgarse a hacer alguna estupidez, aunque en ese momento, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el asiento de atrás del taxi, conteniéndose para tocarse, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

 

Bajaron en la puerta principal del edificio, saludaron al portero y se metieron en el ascensor, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, no se contuvieron más y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

 

Gustavo no había besado así a ningún otro chico además de José, y no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones. Los besos de José siempre eran más rudos y escasos, en cambio Enrique parecía complacido con besarlo, había urgencia en sus labios, pero también algo diferente, algo que no había sentido con José y que no podía identificar.

 

La campanilla del ascensor los hizo saltar hacia atrás, mientras las puertas se abrían. Gustavo le dio una mirada a Enrique, sonrojado y algo despeinado, y sonrió maravillado.

 

—Vamos, o nos arrestan por indecencia pública —le sonrió Enrique, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba por el pasillo, por la hora no había nadie allí en ese momento.

 

Gustavo siguió a Enrique con pasos veloces y evitó ponerse a jugar con los pies por la impaciencia, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y empujaba la puerta.

 

Una vez que abrieron la puerta, Gustavo empujó a Enrique hacia dentro y lo besó con la misma energía que en el ascensor, mientras que con un pie cerraba la puerta.

 

—¿Tan impaciente estamos? —le preguntó Enrique de manera coqueta, mientras sentía las manos de Gustavo levantar su camiseta y tocar la piel de la espalda.

 

—Un poco, sí —reconoció Gustavo, mordisqueándole el cuello y apretándolo más contra sí, para dejarle sentir su erección, cada vez más dura y dolorosa.

 

—Mmm… —Enrique arqueó las caderas contra Gustavo y gimió un poco más fuerte —, mi habitación, ahora.

 

—¿Tu hermana no está? —preguntó Gustavo, mientras era empujado hacia el pasillo.

 

—No creo, no te preocupes —le respondió Enrique, empujando a Gustavo contra la puerta de su habitación y moviendo la perilla.

 

Ambos casi caen al abrirse la puerta, pero Enrique lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

 

—Dios —jadeó Gustavo cuando Enrique comenzó a morderle el cuello, mientras sus manos iban levantándole la camiseta.

 

—Vamos, quítatela —le pidió Enrique, apartándose un poco.

 

Gustavo sonrió con picardía y se quitó la camiseta, le hizo un gesto a Enrique para que lo imitara y aprovechó para deshacerse de las zapatillas, las medias y los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior.

 

—Que guapo que eres —susurró Enrique, desprendiéndose también de su ropa y acariciando el pecho de Gustavo con calma, era pálido y delgado; por la forma en que se estremeció cuando lo acarició con los dedos, supo que además era extremadamente sensible.

 

—Y tú —Gustavo se abrazó a Enrique y disfrutó de la sensación de una piel caliente contra la suya, de la forma en que las manos de Enrique acariciaban su espalda y bajaban hasta sus nalgas, los besos retornaron pronto, mucho más ansiosos que en el ascensor, mientras caían en la cama y rodaban sobre ella.

 

Gustavo se acomodó entre las piernas de Enrique, y por un largo momento ambos se dedicaron a acariciarse y a frotarse el uno contra el otro, a gemir entre mordidas y besos descarados; hasta que Enrique puso una mano en su pecho, tratando de detenerlo.

 

—Quiero que lo hagamos —jadeó Enrique.

 

Gustavo empujó nuevamente contra las caderas de Enrique, haciéndolo jadear y maravillándose por eso.

 

— Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo.

 

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —se quejó Enrique, apartando un poco más a Gustavo, lo suficiente para escurrirse hacia arriba y abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche; sacó una larga tira de condones y un pote pequeño de vaselina.

 

—¿Y pretendes que los usemos todos hoy? —le susurró Gustavo, jalando nuevamente a Enrique bajo su cuerpo y dándole un par de besos ligeros en los labios.

 

—Eso depende de ti y tu resistencia —río Enrique, divertido.

 

—No me provoques —Gustavo se inclinó y besó a Enrique con más fuerza, sujetando con sus manos las muñecas de este contra el colchón, haciéndolo retorcerse y sintiéndose poderoso por ello.

 

—Vamos —jadeó Enrique, cada vez más impaciente, mientras levantaba un poco sus caderas para frotarse con Gustavo.

 

—Sí… —Gustavo se arrodilló entre las piernas de Enrique y jaló un poco el elástico del bóxer —, sácatela.

 

Enrique soltó una carcajada y bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para dejar ver su dura erección, se acarició un par de veces sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Gustavo, que se sonrojó aún más.

 

—Me refería a la ropa interior —le resondró Gustavo antes de jalar la ropa interior de Enrique hacia abajo, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó Enrique, arqueando una ceja y sin dejar de acariciarse.

 

Gustavo no respondió, se terminó de sacar la ropa interior y la dejó caer a un lado, se dejó caer sobre Enrique y ambos se acomodaron de tal manera que sus erecciones se frotaron una contra la otra.

 

—Gustavo… —Enrique se sentía fascinado por la forma en que Gustavo lo estaba haciendo sentir —, por favor… ya….

 

—¿Ya?

 

—Hazlo ya —reiteró Enrique.

 

Gustavo dejó de moverse y lo miró seriamente.

 

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

 

—Ajá —Enrique levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo.

 

Gustavo se sintió como en un sueño mientras abría el frasco de vaselina y exploraba entre las piernas de Enrique. José nunca le había permitido hacer eso, siempre se había negado a cualquier cosa que implicara cualquier parte de Gustavo en su culo. Fascinado, introdujo un dedo y luego otro, mientras Enrique se seguía acariciando y gimiendo lentamente.

 

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes así? —le preguntó Gustavo, mientras se ponía un condón.

 

—Sí —Enrique jaló una almohada y la puso bajo sus caderas, abriendo las piernas todo lo posible y ofreciéndose a Gustavo.

 

—Dios, eres tan sexy —Gustavo se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, luego le levantó una pierna y con la otra mano guió su erección hasta la entrada de Enrique. Se sentía caliente y resbaloso.  Sintió el cuerpo de Enrique temblar mientras se iba empujando poco a poco. Era todo tan diferente a como había imaginado alguna vez; caliente, estrecho… fantástico. Y demasiado. 

 

—Gustavo —jadeó Enrique, mientras se sujetaba con una mano del hombro de Gustavo y con la otra se acariciaba.

 

Pero Gustavo no podía hablar, se sentía a punto de explotar, todo su mundo se había reducido a la sensación de Enrique alrededor de su polla, del calor y la presión que la envolvía y sabía que si se movía un poco siquiera, terminaría corriéndose.

 

—Vamos —jadeó Enrique, sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento por la impaciencia.  Empezó a moverse cortamente, agitando sus caderas, y sintió a Gustavo temblar sobre él.

 

—Yo… —Gustavo perdió completamente el control de su cuerpo, aquella sensación era demasiada para él y antes de darse cuenta, se estaba empujando violentamente contra Enrique, que  empezó a gemir suavemente —Yo… lo siento —jadeó, mientras un violento orgasmo nacía en su vientre y encontraba escape. Se abrazó más fuerte a Enrique mientras golpeaba un par de veces más, corriéndose sin remedio.

 

Enrique se sintió confuso, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Gustavo convulsionar sobre él. Las manos de Gustavo lo apretaron con fuerza y él ni siquiera estaba cerca.

 

—¿Te has…? —preguntó innecesariamente, obviamente así había sido.

 

—Lo siento… —Gustavo sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban y su corazón latía desbocado, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina y estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Enrique a la cara. Se había corrido en dos minutos, o menos, seguramente sería declarado como el peor amante de toda la historia.

 

—Mmm —Enrique sintió a Gustavo salir de su interior lentamente y lo sintió temblar más fuerte —, no pasa nada… no te preocupes —le dijo, acariciándole la espalda.

 

—Yo no sé qué pasó… puedes… puedes hacerlo tú si quieres —propuso Gustavo, rodando del cuerpo de Enrique a la cama, se quitó el condón de la mejor manera que pudo y le hizo un nudo.

 

—¿Tienes ganas de que lo haga en este preciso instante? —le preguntó Enrique, completamente desconcertado.

 

—Sí, dale —asintió Gustavo, girándose sobre su vientre y abriendo las piernas.

 

—¿No estás muy sensible por haberte recién corrido? —continuó preguntando Enrique, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, parecía demasiado tenso.

 

—No importa, no quiero que te quedes así —Gustavo intentó hundir más la cabeza en la almohada, pensando en que sería genial desaparecer en ese momento.

 

—¿Ya lo habías hecho antes así? —le preguntó Enrique.

 

—¿Yo arriba dices?

 

—Ajá…

 

—No, la verdad que no. No pensé que sería tan difícil —confesó con voz ahogada.

 

—Eso pasa las primeras veces —le consoló Enrique, dándole besos en el hombro y acariciándolo lentamente para hacer que se relaje.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí. Debiste decirme… yo pensé que ya lo habías hecho antes.

 

—Nunca así —Gustavo se animó a girar y mirar a Enrique, que lo miraba atentamente.

 

—Me ha gustado —le susurró Enrique.

 

—No ha durado ni dos minutos —bufó Gustavo.

 

—Me ha gustado ser tu primero de esa forma —le aclaró Enrique.

 

—No creo que te haya gustado siquiera un poco —le refutó Gustavo, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado.

 

—Entonces tendremos que practicar más, ¿no crees? —Enrique besó el cuello y los hombros de Gustavo —tengo una gran cantidad de condones para hacerlo.

 

Gustavo se mordió el labio, pero un instante después estaba riendo. Enrique tenía razón, tenían mucho rato para practicar.

₪

 

Cuando la madrugada dejó de ser oscura, Gustavo y Enrique tenían las manos entrelazadas, ambos estaban recostados en la cama, de lado y cara a cara, Gustavo tenía los ojos cerrados y Enrique luchaba para no dormirse también.

 

Había sido una madrugada muy intensa, mucho más intensa de lo que Enrique recordaba haber tenido nunca, y se sentía fascinado por Gustavo y todo lo que había pasado.

 

—Si me sigues mirando así… —Gustavo abrió los ojos y se estiró sobre la cama, jalando a Enrique más cerca —, voy a tener que seguir practicando.

 

—Insaciable, quién lo diría —sonrió Enrique, acomodándose contra el pecho de Gustavo.

 

—Insaciable, pero con una hora de retorno, debo ir a casa o me llamaran la atención —suspiró Gustavo, apretando a Enrique contra su cuerpo.

 

—Ya lo sé… ¿y si les dices que te quedarás a vivir aquí hasta que quede completamente saciado?

 

—Tal vez mi madre no me deje… a veces es muy estricta —respondió seriamente Gustavo, haciendo que Enrique riera fuerte por la broma.

 

—No quiero que te castiguen —dijo Enrique luego de un rato, apartándose de Gustavo —, vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

 

—Sí —Gustavo se estiró y se sentó también. Observó con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo de Enrique y se dijo que, aunque mintiera y dijera que se iba a la casa de José, el fin de semana siguiente se quedaría toda la noche.

 

—¿Qué piensas?

 

—En si el sábado que viene quieres que me quede a dormir —le respondió Gustavo, mientras atrapaba al vuelo la camiseta que Enrique le lanzaba.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Podrías? —preguntó Enrique, parecía muy ilusionado.

 

—Creo que sí. Tengo un plan —Gustavo arqueó las cejas y Enrique se le acercó a darle otro beso.

 

Ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Enrique y Gustavo salieron a la calle. La mañana estaba húmeda y mantuvieron las ventanas arriba y la radio, con las canciones que usualmente ponen al terminar las fiestas, les hizo compañía por todo el trayecto. Gustavo le había dicho a Enrique que el fin de semana siguiente se podía quedar a dormir en su casa, pero ninguno había mencionado nada acerca de lo que pasaría durante la semana o si es que la relación de ellos había cambiado en algo.

 

—Entonces… ¿ir en la noche al cine te parece muy pronto para vernos? —le preguntó Enrique cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa de Gustavo, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves y sin verlo realmente a la cara.

 

Gustavo sonrió y se inclinó hacia Enrique lo suficiente para hacerlo voltear, entonces le dio un casto beso en los labios.

 

—Yo voy a tu casa a eso de las siete… ¿te parece?

 

—Sí, genial —aceptó Enrique. Se quedó detenido de la casa de Gustavo hasta que lo vio entrar y luego regresó a su casa.

 

En cuanto llegó, escuchó la música a todo volumen y se sorprendió viendo a su hermana en la cocina, cantando a todo pulmón una canción de _Coldplay_.

 

—¿Qué haces despierta? —le preguntó Enrique mientras se sentaba a la mesa y ella le ponía delante una taza de café —, ¿recién llegas?

 

—No, si no salí anoche —le respondió ella, sonriendo de manera pícara. Enrique sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y trató de esconder  el rostro detrás de la taza es de café.

 

—Mmm… pensé que tendrías una fiesta.

 

—No tenía ganas… —Sara se sentó delante de su hermano y sonrió —, ¿quién hubiera dicho que eras tan ruidoso?

 

—Sara —advirtió él, mientras se sonrojaba mucho más.

 

—O que Gustavito, con esa pinta que tiene, te hiciera gritar tanto… ¿seguro no te hizo daño? Porque por la forma en que gritabas pensé que…

 

—¡Ya! —la detuvo Enrique, poniéndose de pie —, me voy a dormir.

 

—Sí, anda, es que seguro que debes estar muy cansado, si no pararon en toda la noche.

 

—¡Sara! —protestó él mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su habitación, en tanto su hermana reía a carcajadas en la cocina.

 

 

₪


	6. CAPÍTULO 6:  SOLO LOS TONTOS TROPIEZAN DOS VECES CON LA MISMA PIEDRA…  LOS ENAMORADOS A VECES ACTÚAN COMO TONTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.
> 
> Slash; NC-17

****   
  


** RENACIMIENTO **

****

** CAPÍTULO 6: **

** SOLO LOS TONTOS TROPIEZAN DOS VECES CON LA MISMA PIEDRA… **

** LOS ENAMORADOS A VECES ACTÚAN COMO TONTOS **

****

****

Las clases volvieron a su normalidad el día lunes, y con ello, la vida de Gustavo cambió hacia una rutina que lo dejaba satisfecho y contento.

 

Aunque con Enrique solo compartía una clase, había logrado hacer buenas migas con algunos chicos y chicas de sus otros cursos, y algunos de ellos conocía a Enrique o a otro de sus amigos por otras clases, así que casi nunca estaba solo. A la hora del almuerzo por lo general almorzaba con Enrique y luego se quedaban en la biblioteca de la universidad estudiando, avanzando cada uno sus tareas y trabajos hasta las siete u ocho de la noche. Algunos días se iban a la casa de Enrique y otras a la casa de Gustavo, donde sus padres ya se estaban acostumbrando a verlo con sus nuevos amigos y cada vez preguntaban menos por José.

 

Por otro lado, José parecía cada vez más fuera de sí, o eso pensaba Gustavo, que sí compartía con él todas las clases, sus constantes ausencias o tardanzas estaban haciendo meya en las altas notas que Gustavo le había dejado antes de su separación.

 

Un mes después de los juegos florales y del inicio de su relación con Enrique, los nuevos exámenes se asomaban, atemorizando a muchos alumnos. Gustavo sabía el truco de aprobar con excelentes notas los parciales y las prácticas para no preocuparse por los finales, era como habían pasado todo el año anterior con José, sin embargo esta vez no tendría que hacer trampa por José, solo esforzarse por el mismo, de tal manera que pudiera ir a los finales con tranquilidad y sin miedo a ser reprobado.

 

—Será la última fiesta antes de las últimas prácticas —les dijo Alessandro entusiasmado, mientras salían el viernes en la noche de la universidad; habían decidido ir todos al cine y Enrique había llevado el auto.

 

—Son solo excusas para festejar —protestó Lucía.

 

—¿Y entonces no irás? —le preguntó Gustavo, que en el fondo sí quería ir a bailar, ya que había estado las últimas dos semanas estudiando demasiado.

 

—¡Por supuesto que iré! —reconoció Lucía —, pero reconozco que usamos cualquier excusa para festejar.

 

—¿Y tú quieres ir? —le preguntó a Enrique, que iba junto a él.

 

—Pues sí, hace mucho que no salimos a bailar, y luego nos esperan dos semanas duras…

 

—¡Qué genial! —Alessandro se adelantó y le abrió la puerta a Lucía y Mireya, para que entraran al auto.

 

₪

 

La fiesta era en una discoteca de una de las playas del Sur, por lo general a Gustavo no le gustaba ir a esos sitios porque había mucho alcohol, mucha droga y muchos borrachos, aunque sus amigos no se emborrachaban tanto y ahora no tenía que cuidar de José. Tal vez, se dijo mientras iba en un taxi junto a Enrique por la carretera, esta vez sí se divertiría.

 

Gustavo tuvo que reconocerse que si antes no había hecho todo lo que hizo esa noche fue básicamente porque tenía miedo de descubrirse ante sus “amigos” y no poder a cuidar a José adecuadamente; ahora comprendía porqué a sus amigos les gustaba tanto eso. Estuvo saltando y bailando con las chicas por lo que parecieron horas, además de probar toda clase de tragos multicolores, dulces y ácidos; aunque ninguno le iba a la droga, si se fumó un par de cigarros que hicieron que la cabeza le diera vueltas de manera alarmante.

 

En algún momento de la noche le pareció ver a José, con Patricia y el grupo de siempre, y le pareció que José se acercó a él, pero tal vez solo fue una ilusión. Antes de darse cuenta, y sin recordar cómo, estaba en un taxi, apoyado sobre el pecho de Enrique, sentado junto a Alessandro, que cargaba a Lucía en sus piernas.

 

—Deberíamos ir más seguido de fiesta —dijo Gustavo de pronto, apartándose de Enrique, que lo miraba de manera extraña.

 

—Claro, claro… —Alessandro le dio una palmada en la pierna —mejor te recuestas de nuevo, creo que necesitas descansar.

 

—¡Ya está amaneciendo! —exclamó Gustavo, ignorando a Alessandro y levantando más la cabeza.

 

Enrique lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con una mano lo tomó de la barbilla, luego, antes de enterarse de qué pasaba, le dio un beso en los labios; se apartaron cuando el conductor del taxi tosió ligeramente.

 

—¿Qué…? —Gustavo miró a Enrique confundido, pero este solo lo jaló más contra él y pronto, nuevamente sobre el pecho de Enrique, se quedó dormido.

 

₪

 

 

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto demasiado ruidoso y luminoso.

 

—¿Nunca antes te has emborrachado? —le preguntó Enrique, y Gustavo se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

 

—No es necesario gritar…

 

—Pobresito bebe, ¿estás con resaca? —Enrique le jaló la almohada de la cabeza y entonces Gustavo notó algo que no había notado cuando venían de regreso a casa, Enrique tenía un golpe en la mejilla, era de un color morado muy tenue. Elevó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y Enrique cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

 

—Perdón… ¿Te hice doler? —susurró Gustavo, mandando al diablo lo mal que se sentía y sentándose completamente para ver a Enrique y si estaba bien.

 

—Sara me ha puesto hielo y creo que eso ha dejado insensible mi mejilla por el resto de mi vida —sonrió fingidamente Enrique.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No me digas que yo… —empezó a ponerse nervioso Gustavo.

 

—No, claro que no —le interrumpió Enrique, luego le dio un beso en la frente, consciente de lo afectado que lucía Gustavo —, no fuiste tú quien me golpeó; Sara te hubiera sacado a patadas.

 

—Oh… ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Ella debe haber visto el estado en que llegué… y encima tú golpeado y yo ni siquiera estaba consciente para cuidarte…

 

—No te avergüences, no es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros llega con copas de más, o ella misma… es más, dijo que parecías un borracho adorable.

 

—Vaya… qué consuelo. Me siento fatal.

 

—¿Quieres ir al baño o algo?

 

—Sí, el baño sería genial, gracias.

 

Enrique le dijo que podía tomar una ducha y dejó toallas en el baño. Gustavo se quedó bajo el agua fría por un buen rato, esperando que eso lograra hacer que el mundo dejara de verse tan inestable. Se alegró de haber traído sus cosas para dormir y aprovechó para cepillarse los dientes y afeitarse, aunque decidió que no era aún tiempo de vestirse. Envuelto en una toalla caminó de regreso al dormitorio, agradecido por no haberse encontrado con Sara.

 

Cuando entró a la habitación, Enrique estaba sentado frente a la computadora, chateando con alguien, no parecía muy animado.

 

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte de la ducha —le dijo, mientras tecleaba algo rápidamente y cerraba la ventana.

 

—Aunque al menos no te aburriste —le señaló con la cabeza la pantalla, mientras reconsideraba que mejor hubiera sido vestirse en el baño. Enrique estaba con unos pantalones deportivos bastante anchos y una camiseta oscura, aunque sin zapatos.

 

—Solo platicaba con Alessandro… ya se despertó y quería saber cómo estábamos.

 

—¿Y cómo estás? —Gustavo se sentó en la cama y abrió su mochila para sacar su ropa sucia —¿Te has golpeado algo más?

 

—No, nada más… nada más —Enrique dudó un instante y miró hacia la computadora, Alessandro por lo general no era quien le daba consejos amorosos, siempre eran las chicas, pero en esta ocasión había sentido que requería de una charla entre hombres. Por suerte Alessandro ya estaba despierto.

 

—Y entonces… si no he sido yo, ni Alessandro aparentemente, ¿cómo es que terminaste con ese golpe? — _¿y por qué siento que estoy en problemas?_ Quiso preguntar, pero se contuvo, fingiendo estar entretenido en sacar prenda por prenda lo que se pondría.

 

—Es algo… complicado. O tal vez no tanto, pero…

 

—Pero yo estoy involucrado, ¿cierto?

 

—Bueno…

 

—Mira, si no me lo quieres contar, no importa, en serio —Gustavo se puso de pie y dejó caer la toalla al piso, jaló la ropa interior y se la puso rápidamente, sentía la mirada de Enrique sobre él, pero no levantó la vista, mientras jalaba sus pantalones.

 

—Es difícil hablar contigo cuando andas exhibiéndote así —le reprochó Enrique, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de las manos para detenerlo de que se pusiera los pantalones. Su piel estaba tibia e invitadora, y no se contuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza, por un instante parecía que Gustavo no le iba a corresponder, pero luego dejó caer los pantalones al piso y se abrazó a él.

 

—¿Ahora me dirás qué pasa?

 

Enrique suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Gustavo. Le gustaba tanto estar con él, no solo el sexo, que era maravilloso, sino mucho más, las conversaciones y los silencios, la complicidad…

 

—Si te digo que me estás asustando, ¿me lo cuentas? —Gustavo se apartó de Enrique un poco y le dio un beso en los labios.

 

—Te voy a contar lo que pasó, pero luego quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Gustavo asintió lentamente, preocupado. Enrique tomó una bocanada de aire y antes de empezar con su relato, tomó la mano de Gustavo y los recostó a ambos en la cama.

 

—Estábamos bailando todos en círculo, como casi toda la noche, tú ya habías tomado demasiado… le dije a Alessandro que no te diera tanto alcohol, pero él pensó que sería divertido porque dice que eres demasiado correcto para tu edad…

 

—Ya, a mí también me lo ha dicho —afirmó Gustavo, aunque le era imposible sonreír sintiéndose tan asustado.

 

—En fin que de pronto tú me dijiste que por allí estaba José, y que te estaba mirando, y que no querías que se acerque.

 

—Ah… —Gustavo pensó que eso había sido una ilusión, ahora se daba cuenta que solo eran recuerdos entrecortados por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

 

—Yo te dije que no había problema, que José no se acercaría porque estaba con sus amigos de siempre… Tú empezaste a farfullar algo acerca de que todos eran muy hipócritas y eso… pero no te apartaste del grupo. Honestamente yo no sé cómo es que viste a José, o dónde estaba su grupo, solo que cerca nuestro no estaba. Seguimos con lo nuestro, bailaste con las chicas, dejaste que te bailaran una por delante y otra por detrás y hasta dejaste que Mireya te diera un beso en los labios…

 

—¿Mireya me besó? —exclamó Gustavo, interrumpiendo la narración.

 

—Sí, pero fue por broma solamente, no te preocupes, yo no me puse celoso tampoco… no por eso…

 

—¿Te pusiste celoso porque vi a José entonces? —preguntó Gustavo con más temor.

 

—Un poco, pero no más celoso que cuando te vas a clases y sé que lo vas a ver…

 

—Enrique…

 

—No, escúchame —interrumpió Enrique, desesperado por contarle de una vez por todas lo que había pasado. 

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—No sé cómo pasó, de pronto José estaba allí, se acercó a ti, que bailabas con las chicas, las empujó y tú no estabas para nada consciente de lo que pasaba… tú…

 

—¿Lo quise besar? —preguntó espantado Gustavo.

 

—¡No! Aunque no sé qué hubiera pasado si así fuera… José te jaló, parecía que él era el que quería besarte, tú te intentaste apartar y le gritaste por haber empujado a las chicas mientras ellas gritaron; nosotros fuimos hacia ti, y él comenzó a jalonearte y a gritarte cosas muy feas, creo que él también estaba borracho…

 

—¿Qué cosas feas?

 

—Cosas que no valen la pena que yo repita o que tú escuches —Enrique jamás le diría que José había llamado puta y perra a Gustavo delante de todos —, solo que son cosas que no me puedo aguantar que le digan a nadie y traté de defenderte…

 

—Pero… ¿Y yo? , ¿acaso no estaba por allí cerca para defenderme? —preguntó Gustavo, un poco ofendido por parecer una damisela en apuros.

 

—Cariño, tú estabas tan borracho, que seguro que le dabas a las chicas en lugar de a José si intentabas golpearlo; así que te aparté, José me golpeó, yo lo golpeé, vinieron los amigos de José, se juntaron más amigos nuestros y se armó la pelea de la noche.

 

—¿Y sus amigos qué dijeron?

 

—¿Sus amigos? —Enrique miró hacia la ventana, tenía las cortinas corridas y podía ver un pedazo de cielo celeste, se preguntó si es que en verdad era cierto lo que José había dicho.

 

—Ellos fueron a defenderlo, ¿verdad?

 

—Ellos no se enteraron de mucho en realidad, José estaba metido en medio de una pelea y ellos solo fueron a defenderlo, sin importar el motivo de la pelea.

 

—¿Por eso estas tan raro? ¿Por qué él se me acercó? Dijiste que yo me le quise apartar.

 

—Sí, porque había golpeado a las chicas. Cuando yo lo encaré, después de que te aparté… antes de José me golpeara, él… él dijo…

 

—¿Qué dijo? —Gustavo se incorporó lo suficiente para ver a Enrique a la cara.

 

Enrique dejó de mirar a la ventana y miró hacia Gustavo.

 

—¿Realmente te gusto?

 

—Por supuesto que sí, me gustas muchísimo.

 

—¿Y él?, ¿Qué hay de él?

 

—No hay nada con él. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? —Gustavo entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta, no se sentía contento con las dudas de Enrique.

 

—En realidad yo no le quise pegar, sabía que estaba borracho y que no era justo, pero entonces te dijo que él sabía… sabía que querías volver a estar con él, que sabía cómo lo mirabas en clases, como lo devorabas con la mirada, y que estaba dispuesto a perdonarte, a pesar de haberte metido conmigo.

 

—Oh —Gustavo sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, Enrique parecía abatido y eso solo lo hizo sentir peor.

 

Enrique se apartó de Gustavo, por el momento no le apetecía estar abrazado a él, sobre todo porque no había negado lo que José había dicho. Pudo haber dicho que era mentira, pero no, lo único que había hecho era sonrojarse.

 

—¿Es cierto entonces? —Enrique se pegó a la ventana y se dedicó a mirar el cielo celeste, intentando no pensar en Gustavo aún con José.

 

Gustavo se puso en pie y se puso junto a Enrique.

 

—¿Qué si lo miro? —preguntó Gustavo, Enrique asintió lentamente —, sí, a veces lo miró, pero si me preguntas que si es porque lo deseo y extraño lo que teníamos, entonces la respuesta es no. José ha significado mucho para mí, y siempre significará mucho, hemos estado juntos casi tres años, hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero no es algo que quiera volver a hacer.

 

—¿Estás seguro? —Enrique lo miró por un instante, antes de mirar nuevamente por la ventana —, es decir, yo entiendo que es alguien importante en tu vida, y tal vez nos hemos apresurado con esto de estar tan juntos… Tal vez necesitas más tiempo para estar claro en tus pensamientos.

 

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —preguntó en voz alta Gustavo. Enrique agachó la cabeza y Gustavo se sintió ridículo a medio vestir, se dio la vuelta y tomó los pantalones del piso, se los puso a prisa, luego continuó con la camiseta, sin mirar a Enrique e intentando que su corazón dejara de latir tan a prisa.

 

Enrique observó por el reflejo del vidrio a Gustavo y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

 

—No, no quiero terminar contigo —dijo, dando la vuelta y saltando sobre Gustavo, lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos y suspiró. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y sintió los ojos húmedos, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Gustavo y trató de tranquilizarse.

 

—Enrique —Gustavo lo abrazó con más fuerza y trató de calmarlo, se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque también se sentía confuso por lo que José había dicho. Trató de concentrarse en su problema inmediato y apartó a Enrique un poco, tenía los ojos rojos y había un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Con sus dedos limpió todo rastro de lágrimas y le dio un beso en los labios. —No quiero volver con él y solo quiero estar contigo. No te uso para olvidarlo, no te uso para nada. Estoy tan agradecido de haberte encontrado… Pero si tienes dudas, si no crees en mí.

 

—¡Sí que creo! —Enrique negó con la cabeza, tenía que sacarse a José y lo que había dicho de su mente. Gustavo había dejado a José, y después había estado con él, había confiado en él desde el principio. No podía dudar.

 

—Lamento haber arruinado la noche, los demás deben estar enojados…

 

—No, no lo están… además ya era tarde cuando empezó la pelea.

 

—¿Y nadie más salió lastimado?

 

—Bueno… alguno que otro golpe, pero nada grave. Ah, y nos botaron de la discoteca, creo que no nos dejaran entrar en un buen tiempo.

 

—Vaya…

 

—Ven —Enrique jaló a Gustavo y le dio un beso largo y lento en los labios, sus manos se apoderaron de la cintura y presionaron la tibia piel bajo la camiseta —, espero que ya te sientas bien…

 

—Más que bien —susurró Gustavo sobre sus labios, antes de bajar por su mandíbula y comenzar a dejar suaves mordidas en el cuello.

 

—Sara ha salido, tenía reunión de grupo de estudio —le comentó Enrique, mientras levantaba por completo la camiseta de Gustavo y se inclinaba lo suficiente para morderle una tetilla.

 

—Fabuloso —Gustavo se quitó la camiseta y desabrochó sus pantalones, luego jaló a Enrique y le levantó la camiseta, arqueó una ceja cuando vio un golpe entre morado y verde a la altura de las costillas. —¿No dijiste que no te había pegado mucho?

 

—No es gran cosa —Enrique volvió a besar a Gustavo en los labios y lo jaló hacia la cama.

 

Gustavo dejó que Enrique tomara el control de todo, parecía ser lo correcto. Dejó que lo terminara de desvestir, que lo besara y mordiera, incluso un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, en el hombro y el pecho. Cuando Enrique lo instó a voltearse, lo hizo sin ningún reparo. Normalmente Enrique era mucho más tierno a la hora de hacer el amor, pero esta vez fue un poco más impetuoso y duro, pero no se quejó, al contrario, se sintió de alguna manera halagado, que Enrique, siendo como era, se sintiera amenazado, tuviera celos… que de esa manera primaria y básica quisiera dejar en claro que Gustavo era suyo…

 

₪

 

El lunes, Enrique y Gustavo se encontraron fuera de la clase de Matemática financiera, no le pareció extraño que José no apareciera por allí. Conociéndolo, estaría aun lamentándose de los golpes recibidos el fin de semana.

 

Gustavo había pasado gran parte del domingo pensando en lo que había pasado, Enrique estaba celoso porque pensaba que Gustavo aún albergaba sentimientos por José; y lo peor, debía admitirse Gustavo, era que si era honesto consigo mismo al menos, no podía decir que era una completa mentira.

 

José había ido hasta donde estaban ellos y había tratado de imponerse, de hacerle ver que le pertenecía, y José tendía a hacer esas cosas cuando estaba borracho; cada vez que Gustavo sentía que se habían acercado en algo, había sido en medio de una borrachera. Era como si José no pudiera agarrar el valor suficiente estando sobrio. José, decidió Gustavo, estaba metido en el armario, y no tenía el valor de salir de allí, tal vez nunca lo tendría. Un futuro con José sería nulo. A lo mucho se limitarían a verse a escondidas quizá por el resto de sus vidas.

 

Por otro lado había pensado en Enrique, Gustavo sentía mucho cariño por él, pero no podía comparar sus sentimientos a lo que sentía por José, todo era abismalmente diferente. La relación con Enrique era más sana, por supuesto, pero no siempre buscamos lo más sano, a veces somos adictos a las cosas que nos destruyen.

 

Enrique era la decisión más sensata, nada bueno ni fantástico le esperaría con José, probablemente terminaría convirtiéndose en un amargado y un solitario. Tendría una vida desdichada.

 

—Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada —le dijo Enrique, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

 

—No mucho, la verdad, como dormí casi todo el día… se me hizo difícil descansar de noche.

 

—Oh, bueno, espero que no te quedes dormido en clase —respondió Enrique, mirándolo de manera curiosa. Por lo general Gustavo no dormía mucho en épocas de exámenes y no parecía tan cansado como ese día.

 

Entraron al salón, ya casi todos los sitios estaban ocupados, pero sus amigos les habían guardado espacio.

 

Gustavo saludó con una sonrisa avergonzada al resto de sus amigos, mientras se sentaba en su sitio habitual. Ninguno le reprochó nada ni lo miró de mala manera y se preguntó si es que Enrique se había encargado de ponerlos al día respecto a lo que habían hablado el domingo. 

 

No tuvo tiempo para analizar nada más, porque unos instantes después llegó el profesor y Gustavo tuvo que poner todo su empeño en prestar atención al profesor y no desviar la mirada al sitio vacío de José. Sabía que hacerlo era sembrar más dudas en la mente de Enrique y era algo que definitivamente no quería.  Ya tenía demasiado con sus propias dudas.

 

₪

 

A Enrique, la semana antes de los exámenes le pareció que transcurrió demasiado rápido, en teoría tenían toda una semana para estudiar y prepararse, pero también para preparar los trabajos pedidos y las tareas. Como Gustavo y él solo llevaban juntos matemática financiera, tuvieron que restringir sus encuentros, para reunirse con los grupos de sus demás asignaturas y tener todo a punto para la siguiente semana. Gustavo parecía algo nervioso, pues según sabía Enrique, tenía que sacar muy buenas notas para remontar las malas calificaciones de los primeros exámenes.

 

Aun así, se fueron juntos un par de veces a la casa de Enrique e hicieron el amor de manera lenta y cariñosa antes de que Gustavo volviera a su casa. Gustavo parecía de alguna manera distinto, Enrique no estaba seguro si era por los exámenes o por el encuentro con José.

 

Casi ninguno de sus amigos, o su hermana, sabían la historia completa, solo partes, y sentía que no era correcto contarlo a nadie, así que no tenía con quien hablar al respecto. Todo el fin de semana trató de concentrarse en sus próximos exámenes, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al recuerdo de José, en esa discoteca, gritándole a Gustavo que sabía que aún lo deseaba y que podrían volver a estar juntos.

 

El domingo en la tarde fueron a su casa Alex, Mireya, Lucía y Gustavo; para hacer el último repaso antes del examen del día siguiente. Gustavo les explicó todo lo que no entendían y resolvieron una gran cantidad de ejercicios, aun así, Enrique no estaba del todo presente. Gustavo le llamó la atención un par de veces por ello, y cuando le preguntó sobre qué le sucedía, Enrique solo negó con la cabeza y dijo que era por los exámenes.

 

Se despidieron ya bien entrada la noche, sus amigos se habían ido un rato antes, y tenían todo el departamento para ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar de humor para nada más que besarse y abrazarse un rato. Finalmente Enrique llevó a Gustavo a su casa y le prometió que lo recogería al día siguiente para que pudieran llegar más temprano.

 

Enrique se quedó en su auto, con el motor apagado, un largo rato después de que Gustavo entrara en su casa, lamentándose por tener tantas dudas. No podía entender por qué hace solo unas semanas habían estado tan bien y ahora, con solo unas cuantas palabras de un José demasiado ebrio, toda su fantasía se había ido a la basura.

 

Regresó a su casa y se metió en su cama, tratando de apartar a todos los demonios que rondaban su mente y deseando que la semana de exámenes pasara rápido, para poder tener más tiempo con Gustavo y hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes.

 

₪

 

Gustavo podía percibir el mal ánimo de Enrique, pero no se animaba a decirle nada ni a encararlo; la noche anterior había pensado mucho en ellos y lo mucho que le gustaba Enrique, y sabía que lo justo era ser honesto y decirle que estaba confundido, pero eso implicaba romperle el corazón a Enrique y no se animaba a hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

 

—Estos exámenes son muy largos, deberían tomar pruebas más cortas —dijo Alexandro, junto a él, pero Gustavo no le prestó atención, en ese momento José, luciendo un poco más pálido, apareció. Observó a todos lados y por un loco instante, a Gustavo le pareció que caminaba hacia ellos, pero entonces Hugo, un compañero más de ellos, se sentó delante de Gustavo, ocupando el único lugar alrededor suyo que quedaba vacío. Con una mirada más de pánico, José se sentó en su sitio habitual.

 

—¿Gustavo? —le preguntó Enrique, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —saltó Gustavo, sorprendido.

 

—Ale te está hablando… ¿Pasó algo? —lo último lo susurró, y Gustavo sintió sus mejillas arder.

 

—Estaba tratando de recordar las fórmulas, lo siento… Dime Ale.

 

Pero Ale ya no le dijo qué era lo que quería, pues el profesor, cargando el sobre azul que contenía las pruebas, hizo su aparición en ese momento.

 

—Muy bien, chicos y chicas, guarden todo, solo lápices o lapiceros y calculadoras sobre la carpeta —ordenó.

 

Gustavo levantó la mirada y vio a José, mirándolo fijamente de una manera que no había visto antes en él. De una manera que pensó nunca vería. Era con anhelo, con algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero desvió la vista hacia su pupitre, concentrándose en las líneas dibujadas por alumnos anteriores hasta que le dieron su prueba. Entonces tomó una bocanada de aire, respondió al “suerte” que susurró Mireya y se sumergió en su examen.

 

₪

 

 

—Si sigues comportándote así, Gustavo te mandará a volar muy pronto —le dijo Lucía, mientras Enrique miraba hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

 

—No sé de qué hablas —negó Enrique, mientras dejaba de mirar la entrada y se centraba en sus amigos.

 

—Sabes bien de qué habla —intervino Mireya —, desde que pasó eso con José estás como ido, sabemos que estás en un cuadro de celos o algo así.

 

—No estoy celoso… más bien… no sé —se encogió de hombros Enrique.

 

—Temeroso podría ser la palabra —asintió Alessandro de manera lenta, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

 

—¿Temeroso?

 

—Temes que Gustavo decida al final que José era mejor y te deje.

 

—Yo no… —Enrique suspiró, sus amigos lo miraban de manera fija y no pudo más que dejar caer sus barreras —Sí.

 

—No pasará, Gustavo está loco por ti, se nota a leguas —le dijo Lucía con cariño, mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo.

 

—Sí, mira que yo no soy experto, pero sí, se nota a leguas. Si quisiera estar con José, podría hacerlo —continuó Alessandro —, José está dispuesto, fue Gustavo quien lo dejó. Y no lo hace, está contigo porque le gustas un montón, no lo arruines con tus inseguridades.

 

—Yo no soy inseguro.

 

—Todos creíamos que no, pero ya ves, parece que algo de eso tienes.

 

—Y ya no sufras —le dijo Lucía, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Enrique a Mireya —allí está tu amorcito, para que ahora sí puedas comer tranquilo.

 

—Hola chicos —saludó Gustavo, sentándose junto a Enrique —, varios me ganaron y tuve que hacer fila para entregar el trabajo de ética.

 

—Te pedí una empanada —sonrió Enrique, mientras le tendía el plato a Gustavo —, sabía que tardarías y no quería que te quedaras sin comer por falta de tiempo.

 

—Gracias… —Gustavo le dio una mordida a su empanada y sonrió —oh, jamón y queso, me encanta.

 

—Lo sé —sonrió Enrique, aunque por dentro no sabía cómo sentirse.

 

—¿Me perdí algo? Todos están muy callados —observó Gustavo, mientras seguía comiendo.

 

—Nada importante, Enrique y sus inseguridades —se apresuró a decir Alessandro, Enrique sintió sus mejillas arder y la mirada de Gustavo sobre él.

 

—¿Inseguridades?

 

—Sí, cree que no lo ha hecho bien en el examen.

 

—Oh, vamos Enrique, sabes que sí lo has hecho bien, ayer te sabías todo. No te preocupes por tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Enrique miró a Gustavo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa franca y sincera; eso lo hizo sentirse tonto. Sus amigos tenían razón, no había de qué preocuparse, si Gustavo quería, podía volver a estar con José. Pero no lo había hecho, no había vuelto a estar con José, estaba con él y eso era todo lo que importaba. De no haber estado en medio de la cafetería, lo hubiera besado, en lugar de eso, bajo su mano a la pierna de Gustavo y la acarició lentamente. Sintió a Gustavo tensarse un poco y sus mejillas encenderse, pero no se apartó.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

₪

 

Gustavo nunca le había encontrado la practicidad a tomarles todos los exámenes de todos los cursos que llevaban en una sola semana. Estaba seguro de que si bien en “la vida real” como los profesores llamaban a lo que sería su vida luego de la universidad, las cosas no siempre eran fáciles, no los tenían a exámenes una semana entera.  Pero como aún no estaban en esa vida, tenía que aguantarse lo que había, y eso era una semana entera de exámenes. Ese día había dado dos exámenes, el de Matemática Financiera, donde José y su mirada lo habían distraído lo suficiente como para no encontrar las respuestas tan fácilmente como debería haber podido; luego había tenido que ir a dejar el trabajo de ética; el profesor siempre insistía en que lo entregaran antes del descanso, para cuando llegaran a clase, luego del descanso, no hubieran distracciones. No contento con eso, el profesor les había tomado un examen de tres preguntas, larguísimas, acerca de los paradigmas de la ética. Gustavo no había visto a José durante la entrega de trabajos, pero sí lo había visto durante la clase. José había llegado más temprano que él, así que le fue fácil a Gustavo ubicar un lugar rodeado de otros chicos, para evitar que José se le pegara. Sus miradas una vez más se cruzaron y al final de la clase, Gustavo estaba seguro que José quería acercársele, Enrique, como siempre, había aparecido y eso había sido suficiente para detener a José. Por suerte Enrique no había notado las intenciones de José, porque seguramente su noche hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

 

Él y Enrique se habían despedido sobre las nueve de la noche en la casa de Gustavo, como Enrique tenia clases a las siete de la mañana, y Gustavo no tenía necesidad de llegar a la universidad hasta las nueve, habían quedado en verse en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Con un casto beso, temerosos de ser observados por algún vecino, se habían despedido; ambos tenían aún que estudiar para los exámenes del día siguiente; y los de siguiente a ese también.

 

Gustavo estaba leyendo de manera aburrida el texto de Wagner sobre la contabilidad y la administración, y replanteándose una vez más el continuar estudiando economía, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Miró el reloj de mesa, eran las diez y media de la noche, normalmente sus padres no recibían visitas tan tarde. Preocupado, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se dirigió al primer piso, a mitad de la escalera vio a su madre que abría la puerta y soltaba una exclamación de alegría.

 

—¡Pero mira nada más! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, ¿cómo has estado?

 

—Bien, muy bien, señora.

 

—Pasa, pasa, seguramente que Gustavo estará contento de verte —su mamá se hizo a un lado y Gustavo sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con demasiada rapidez, sintió su frente empaparse de sudor y sus manos helarse.

 

—José —susurró, mientras José, desde el primer piso, le devolvía una mirada tímida.

 

—Gustavo, qué bueno que bajaste, mira quién ha venido —le dijo su madre, que sonreía contenta de ver a José después de mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gustavo, de la manera más firme que pudo, aunque no estuvo seguro de que funcionara.

 

—Necesito hablarte, por favor —le respondió José.

 

La madre de Gustavo miró de uno al otro y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Es que acaso se han peleado? —negó con la cabeza —, Gustavo, ¿por qué no vas con José a tu habitación y hablan? Es lo correcto.

 

Gustavo frunció el ceño, pero asintió, sentía que su cuerpo terminaría desmoronándose si continuaba allí de pie observándolo, la tensión era demasiada.

 

—Claro, vamos, José. —Gustavo se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su habitación, sintió a José correr detrás de él hasta estar a solo un paso de él. Aun así, sintiéndolo tan cerca, no se animó a voltear, empujó la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, giró hacia José, con los brazos cruzados, mientras este cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Notó que presionó el pestillo que impedía que la puerta se abriera desde fuera, pero no le reprochó nada.

 

—Gus… —empezó José, con voz suave, permaneciendo de pie delante de Gustavo.

 

—Mi nombre es Gustavo —le interrumpió Gustavo, mirándolo con dureza —, no me gusta _Gus_.

 

José apretó los labios y pareció a punto de desmoronarse. Solo entonces Gustavo notó lo que no había notado antes, pese a haberlo visto muchas veces, tal vez porque no habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro como hasta ese momento. José estaba más delgado que antes, su camiseta le quedaba muy suelta; sus hombros estaban caídos, lo que lo hacía ver un poco más bajo de lo que realmente era; su rostro estaba demacrado y tenía unas ojeras que nunca antes, ni cuando había estado de juerga varios días seguidos, habían aparecido.  Entonces se dio cuenta. José estaba pasando por un mal momento y tal vez… tal vez era su culpa, o tal vez no, tal vez tenía problemas y necesitaba hablarlos con alguien y ese era él.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó Gustavo, hablándole de manera ya no tan dura.

 

Y entonces José se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo sobre su regazo, por un momento Gustavo pensó que José lo iba a golpear, pero no fue así, su silla con ruedas retrocedió hasta dar con el borde del escritorio, mientras José lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba con fiereza. Gustavo se quedó quieto un instante, sujetándose de los brazos de José, sintió las piernas de José acomodarse a ambos lados de la silla y esa lengua empujando contra sus labios; una de las manos de José dejó de sujetarle la mejilla y en su lugar la acarició con lentitud, dejando una sensación completamente diferente. Gustavo sentía que estaba en el borde de un abismo, aquel que reclamaba sus labios de esa manera era José, su José, a quien, pese a todo, no había dejado de querer. Las caderas de José se empujaron un poco contra las de Gustavo y entonces el poco control que antes había tenido, se derrumbó. Gimiendo de necesidad abrió la boca y le permitió el paso a esa lengua que imploraba por entrar, mientras sus manos ya no se sujetaban de los brazos de José para hacer que lo soltaran, sino que bajaron por la cintura, apretaron y pegaron a José un poco más a su cuerpo. El chico gimió y se retorció sobre él, y Gustavo bajo sus manos más aún, hasta llegar a las nalgas, apretándolas sobre la tela de los pantalones vaqueros.

 

Ambos se movieron, el uno contra el otro, mientras las ruedas de la silla resbalaban sobre el piso de madera, hasta que Gustavo sentía que frotarse contra la erección cubierta de ropa no era suficiente; sujetó a José de las nalgas, pegándolo a él todo lo posible y rompiendo el beso. La mirada de José era una mezcla de sentimientos, sus labios estaban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas.  Antes de que José pudiera decir una sola palabra, Gustavo lo volvió a besar, mientras sus manos sujetaban con más fuerza a José contra su cuerpo y sus piernas, en un movimiento que resultó hasta cierto punto doloroso, se apalancaban para levantarse. José chilló suavemente cuando se supo en el aire, pero Gustavo volvió a besarlo, con la misma demanda de antes, en tanto los dejaba caer a ambos a la cama.

 

José nunca había sido tan pasivo y complaciente antes. Gustavo estaba entre sus piernas, besándole los labios, las mejillas y el cuello, bajando con lentitud por sus hombros cubiertos por la casaca de tela deportiva, una de las piernas de José estaba elevada y enredada alrededor de su cadera, la otra permanecía doblada, con el pie, aún con las zapatilla puesta, sobre el colchón, dejando que fuera mucho más sencillo el frotarse el uno contra el otro.

 

Gustavo no estaba seguro de qué esperar de José en ese momento, su mente no estaba tan lúcida tampoco, así que simplemente siguió sus instintos y empezó quitándole la casada deportiva y luego la camiseta que llevaba debajo; José se dejó de buena manera, abrió sus propios pantalones y zafó las zapatillas con los pies. Gustavo jaló los pantalones de José hacia abajo y finalmente lo tuvo casi completamente desnudo sobre su cama. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se sacó la camiseta con lentitud, luego los pantalones deportivos que usaba para estar en casa, que fueron a dar al suelo con todo y zapatillas. José lo observaba con una mirada velada de deseo y algo más que Gustavo no supo o quiso entender. Se inclinó sobre él una vez más y lo besó con fuerza, con demanda, mientras sus dedos bajaban lentamente por los costados del cuerpo de José, hasta llegar a las caderas; entonces, con más experiencia que antes, sus manos acunaron las nalgas, aún cubiertas por la ropa interior, y las levantaron un poco, sintió a José gemir y temblar debajo de él.

 

—Gustavo —susurró José, mientras Gustavo bajaba por su cuello y mordía uno de los hombros —Gustavo —volvió a jadear José.

 

Gustavo no se detuvo, continuó besando y mordiendo hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a una de las tetillas, entonces mordió con fuerza, haciendo que José se arqueara bajo él. Se complació al no ser detenido y continuó con su exploración. Aquello era algo que José nunca antes le había permitido y algo que él había anhelado mucho.  Sus manos apretaron más aun las nalgas y José abrió las piernas más de lo que Gustavo creyó que fuera posible. Gustavo sentía estar en las nubes, era como uno de esos sueños en los que todo es tan genial que definitivamente no debería estar pasando, con la diferencia de que no era un sueño y aquello sí estaba pasando.  Bajó por el abdomen ligeramente marcado, hasta la cinturilla de la ropa interior, no se detuvo a preguntar, la bajó lo suficiente para atrapar la erección de José, primero con una de sus manos y luego con los labios. Eso sí era algo que antes habían hecho mucho y Gustavo sabía definitivamente cómo manejarlo y empujarlo hacia el orgasmo. Solo que esta vez no sería tan rápido.

 

Se dedicó a chupar y lamer, mientras se apartaba lo suficiente para bajar por completo la ropa interior. Se detuvo solo un momento para terminar de sacarla por completo y se deshizo de su propia ropa interior también, sin perder mucho más tiempo, volvió a separar las piernas de José y se colocó entre ellas, su boca volvió al ataque, tomó el miembro de José lo más profundo que pudo, y luego lo dejó escapar casi por completo, antes de volver a profundizar, una de las manos de José estaba sobre su nuca, no presionando como solía ser antes, sino acariciando sus cabellos. Gustavo ronroneó de placer por el gesto y sintió a José arquearse y soltar un jadeo contenido. Levantó la vista y vio que tenía el rostro sonrojado y sudado hacia un lado, con la mano libre jalaba las sábanas mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos con ellas. Gustavo era consciente de la cantidad de ruido que podían hacer en casa. Normalmente podía poner la música a un volumen medio y sus padres ni siquiera lo escucharían en su dormitorio, que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo, además, por la hora, sus padres estarían en el primer piso, viendo el noticiero, así que, a menos que se pusiera a gritar como locos, no habría forma de que los escucharan.

 

Jaló la almohada que José había dejado a un lado por jalar las sábanas y mirando fijamente a José, le instó a que levantara las caderas. Este obedeció inmediatamente y se preguntó si es que José sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, lo que quería hacerle. Con una mano temblorosa le acarició el abdomen y lo sintió estremecerse.

 

—José… —empezó a preguntar, pero José lo interrumpió.

 

—Está bien —susurró José con voz agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo una gran carrera —, quiero que lo hagas.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí —contestó simplemente José, abriendo más aún las piernas y levantando las caderas.

 

Gustavo dobló la almohada y la pasó bajo las caderas de José, que se dejó acomodar, aunque lucía tembloroso.

 

Gustavo se estiró hasta llegar al cajón de noche, jaló uno de los preservativos y un frasco de lubricante y lo dejó a un lado. Sus manos volvieron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo dispuesto de José, volvió a acariciar su abdomen, bajó lentamente hasta el miembro erecto de José, lo acarició con lentitud, sus labios besaron primero la punta, y luego el tallo, hasta bajar a los testículos. Los lamió y luego se los metió a la boca uno a uno; el cuerpo de José se estremeció y lo sintió arquearse de placer, escuchó sus gemidos ahogados, Gustavo sabía que José se estaba conteniendo, seguramente temeroso de que sus padres los escuchen. Con el nudillo de su dedo índice, acarició la piel detrás de los testículos de José, presionando y deslizándose. El cuerpo de José se tensó un instante, pero un momento después estaba nuevamente relajado y jadeante. Siguió con su exploración, esta vez fue su lengua. Un gemido más fuerte emitió de los labios de José y sonrió de placer.

 

Se acomodó mejor y empujó las rodillas de José hasta su pecho.

 

—Sujétate —le ordenó en voz baja.  José entendió y pasó los brazos tras sus rodillas, abriéndose completamente para él.

 

Gustavo se detuvo un instante a verlo así, completamente entregado a él, de una manera que jamás imaginó que sería.  Su propia erección pulsó de deseo y desesperación. Se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a lamer los testículos, uno a uno, luego bajó mucho más, hasta la piel detrás de ellos y más abajo aún, hacia la fruncida y diminuta entrada. El cuerpo de José se tensó cuando pasó la lengua por primera vez, pero no se detuvo y continuó pasando la lengua alrededor y sobre ella una y otra vez, hasta que lo sintió mucho más relajado, solo entonces se animó a pasar un dedo, primero alrededor, tentando, y luego presionando hacia el interior, lentamente y con cuidado. José gimió suavemente, Gustavo no sabía si de dolor o de placer. Se detuvo a tomar el frasco de lubricante y abrirlo. Por un momento, mientras vertía un poco entre las piernas de José, tuvo un recuerdo de su primera vez. José no había sido nada cuidadoso con él, aunque se había acostumbrado, no había hallado placer en aquel acto hasta varios meses después. La mirada de José fija en él le hizo preguntarse si es que José pensaba que Gustavo sería así de rudo con él.

 

Dejó el frasco a un lado y con un par de dedos guió el gel hacia el centro, hacia la fruncida entrada, y luego presionó un dedo con delicadeza y cuidado, observando a José relajándose bajo su toque. Continuó con paciencia, pese a sus propios deseos, primero uno, luego dos y después tres dedos, mientras José parecía debatirse entre el dolor y el placer. Cuando dio con la próstata y comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud, José empezó a empujarse contra esos dedos y gemir un poco más fuerte.

 

Gustavo se inclinó y empezó a tomar con su boca la erección de José, mientras continuaba empujando sus dedos dentro, el chico se arqueaba y se notaba que trataba de contener sus gemidos lo más posible.

 

Sintió el miembro de José endurecerse entre sus labios, pero antes de dejar que se corra, se apartó, presionándolo en la base. José gruñó, pero luego se quedó quieto, observando a Gustavo sacar el preservativo, romper el empaque con la boca y colocárselo.

 

Gustavo le quiso decir a José que todo iría bien, que pararía cuando quisiera, que sería cuidadoso, pero no pudo, su garganta estaba cerrada, había demasiadas emociones bailando en su pecho en ese momento como para permitirle hablar.  Se inclinó hacia delante y besó suavemente los labios de José, le acarició la mejilla y entonces se apartó; arrodillado delante de José, completamente abierto para él, guió su erección hacia la pequeña entrada, empujó solo un poco. El cuerpo de José se tensó mientras él hacía círculos y salía y entraba un poco, hasta que sintió que podría aguantar un poco más. Continuó con lentitud, parando y relajando la entrada lo más posible, luchando contra su propio deseo de empujarse completamente y reclamar lo que era suyo de una vez por todas.

 

José respiraba pesadamente, algunos gemidos se escapaban de sus labios conforme iba entrando, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo para observarlo, su rostro estaba hacia un lado y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Tal vez la falta de movimiento, o la sensación de ser observado, lo hizo voltear. Tenía los ojos húmedos y en  sus mejillas había el rastro de un par de lágrimas. Gustavo se estiró de manera casi imposible y lo jaló de los hombros para besarlo de manera gentil.

 

Una de las piernas de José se soltó de su agarre y Gustavo la acomodó sobre su hombro, permitiéndole pegarse más al cuerpo de José. Lo miró por un instante, entregado y sonrojado, con los labios rojos y entreabiertos… Y quiso decirle que lo quería, que lo quería más que a nada en la vida. Pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso, se inclinó y le mordió el hombro, a la vez que empezaba a moverse, lentamente al inicio, la mano de José sobre su pierna lo presionaba con fuerza cada vez que entraba profundamente, tal vez como advertencia de dolor, pero aún así no se detuvo, y cuando supo que no podría acallar más sus gemidos en el hombro de José, buscó sus labios. José se dejó besar a medias, mientras esa mano dejaba de apretarlo con tanta frecuencia o fuerza, hasta que se dedicó a jalarlo y tratar de marcarle un ritmo más fuerte.

 

Cuando Gustavo sintió que el orgasmo era inminente, se apartó de él, arrodillado en la cama, lo tomó de las piernas y lo jaló más cerca.

 

José se acariciaba con rapidez, y Gustavo intercalaba la mirada entre su roja erección, brillante por el condón y el lubricante, perdiéndose entre las nalgas de José, y el rostro del chico, con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. Quiso decirle que lo mirara, pero entonces el cuerpo de José estaba convulsionando, su ano se estaba abriendo y cerrando con fuerza. Se estaba corriendo y llevándolo a correrse a él a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 

Durante un largo momento se empujó de manera errática, mientras se corría con fuerza y trataba de no gemir demasiado fuerte. José, debajo de él estaba lloriqueando y doblándose, mientras el blanco semen salpicaba sobre su vientre y pecho.

 

Gustavo acarició las piernas de José con lentitud, antes de retirarse de su interior, el chico emitió un suave quejido y bajó las piernas con lentitud, Gustavo se quitó el preservativo y lo lanzó a la papelera, luego se giró para sacar del cajón la cajita pañuelos descartables. En silencio se la pasó a José, que parecía claramente incómodo, y se dedicó a mirar el techo, mientras José se aseaba lo mejor posible.

 

Volteó a mirarlo cuando sintió que José dejó de moverse. Seguía sonrojado y los cabellos se le pegaban a la frente. Con una mano temblorosa le acarició la mejilla y sintió a José suspirar.

 

—Pensé que dirías que me largue o algo así —susurró José, su voz sonaba congestionada y Gustavo se preguntó si es que el chico no había estado llorando sin que él lo notara.

 

—Sabes que yo no haría eso.

 

—Yo ya no sé nada —José se giró completamente hacia él, el movimiento pareció ocasionarle algún dolor por la mueca que hizo —, yo siento que ya no sé nada de ti.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Gustavo no quiso responder a eso. Pensándolo bien, él tampoco se reconocía en absoluto.

 

—Supongo que sí… si es que te refieres a lo que acabamos…—el rostro de José se contorsionó y Gustavo abrió los ojos sorprendido, los ojos de José se tornaron brillantes y sus labios se apretaron, se quiso dar la vuelta pero los brazos de Gustavo lo sujetaron con fuerza, evitando que se apartara.

 

—José…  ¿Te he lastimado? Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, yo traté de…

 

—No estoy bien, para nada bien —dijo entonces José, su voz sonaba ahogada contra el pecho de Gustavo —, no es por lo que hicimos, eso me gustó, pero…

 

—¿Qué es entonces?

 

José negó con la cabeza, antes de hablar.

 

—Es que sin ti no sé qué hacer, es como si no tuviera a donde ir ni qué hacer.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Gustavo, apartándolo un poco para verlo, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

 

—Tú lo sabes.

 

—No, no lo sé. No te comprendo, nunca me ha dado la sensación de que seas alguien que no sabe qué hacer.

 

—Pues sí lo soy —José bajó la vista.

 

—José…

 

—Perdóname, ¿de acuerdo?, por favor, perdóname, no sé cómo andar sin ti, me siento solo y… solo perdóname, por favor… prometo hacer lo que quieras, darte lo que quieras, más de esto —José abarcó la cama con un movimiento de su mano —, más tiempo, más de lo que quieras, pero ya perdóname.

 

—José… no se trata de solo sexo, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de nada?

 

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —José lo miró a los ojos —, estás enamorado de mí, y yo he descubierto que también estoy enamorado de ti. 

 

—¿Tú…? —Gustavo sintió como si le quitaran el aire.

 

—¿Estaremos como antes? —le preguntó José con voz tímida luego de un instante de silencio.

 

Gustavo sintió su corazón desbocarse y en ese momento su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, haciéndolo saltar. Esa melodía era la de Enrique.

 

¡Enrique!

 

En quien no había pensado un solo momento desde que José apareció en su puerta.

 

Se levantó de un salto, corrió hasta su escritorio, tomó el móvil y presionó la tecla verde, haciéndole un gesto de silencio a José, que pareció ofendido, pero aun así asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

 

—Hola.

 

_—Hola, Gustavo, ¿qué tal?, ¿sigues estudiando o ya vas a dormir?_

—Justo estaba por darme un baño para ir a la cama —mintió Gustavo, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que tenía dibujada en la voz la palabra culpable.

 

— _Qué bien, es buena idea, yo también haré lo mismo. La verdad que solo quería desearte buenas noches. Espero que tengas suerte mañana._

—Gracias —Gustavo se dio la vuelta para evitar mirar a José —, yo también te deseo buenas noches y espero que tengas suerte mañana, todo irá bien, ya verás.

 

_—Sí… eso espero. Gracias, un beso_

—Un beso para ti también. 

Colgó lo más a prisa que pudo, cerró los ojos y sintió la culpabilidad subiendo por su pecho. Había engañado a Enrique, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en él un instante mientras estaba con José.

 

Se giró con lentitud, José seguía desnudo en su cama, se había acomodado de costado y lo observaba fijamente.

 

—Lo lamento, José…

 

—¿Qué lamentas? —le preguntó José, su voz había vuelto a ser normal, ya no parecía tan frágil.

 

—Haberte hecho escuchar eso.

 

—Está bien, yo lo entiendo. Es por él por quien me dejaste después de todo —esta vez había reproche en la voz de José y Gustavo negó con lentitud.

 

—Será mejor que nos vistamos, ya es tarde y no quiero que mi madre suba a preguntar por qué estás aquí hasta estas horas.

 

—Claro, ahora que te has dado el gusto conmigo…

 

—Tú sabes que no es así.

 

—¿Lo sé? —le preguntó José, sin moverse para vestirse.

 

Gustavo suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, de costado para observar a José a la cara.

 

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

 

—Entonces deja a Enrique y vuelve conmigo. Ya sé que puedo ser un patán y un egoísta la mayoría del tiempo, me he dado cuenta de eso y de muchas otras cosas más, pero te prometo que cambiaré todo lo que no te gustaba, haré lo posible para que todo sea mejor.

 

—José, no sé yo…

 

—¿Acaso ya no me quieres? Acabas de decir que me quieres.

 

—Por supuesto que te quiero, pero no es tan fácil.

 

—¿Quieres más a Enrique entonces? ¿Es eso? ¿Es a él a quien escoges? —José parecía ofendido.

 

—No es algo que pueda decidir en este momento, por favor, compréndeme —, Gustavo, pese a todo, no se imaginaba rompiéndole así el corazón a Enrique —, dame tiempo, necesito… aclararme.

 

—¿Aclararte? ¿Qué más necesitas aclarar? Te dije que estoy enamorado de ti, realmente lo estoy, me tienes a tu merced. ¿Qué más quieres?

 

José se quedó en silencio, esperando seguramente una respuesta de Gustavo, al no recibirla se giró para irse, pero Gustavo no lo permitió. De pronto sentía que no podía dejarlo ganar esa discusión, que no podía dejarlo ir después de haberlo tenido. No ahora.

 

Gustavo tomó a José por los hombros y lo besó con fuerza, por un instante el cuerpo del chico se tensó bajo su toque, pero un momento después se relajó, Gustavo se acomodó sobre él y continuó besándolo por un largo rato, gozando de su pasividad y entrega. Con sus manos acarició sus caderas y bajó hasta sus piernas, las instó a abrirse y sintió a José sacudirse cuando acarició con los dedos su entrada, pero aún así no se apartó. José había estado con él, se había dejado tomar, se había entregado por completo, le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él, que quería que estuvieran juntos. Gustavo había estado convencido de que jamás llegaría el momento en que algo así sucediera. Pero estaba pasando, en ese preciso momento, mientras José se arqueaba y le acariciaba la espalda. Empujó lentamente un dedo dentro de él y José se estremeció. 

 

—Gustavo… —jadeó José.

 

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —le susurró Gustavo, desconociéndose a sí mismo, normalmente no era tan imponente o hambriento.

 

—Ajá, pero…

 

—Tendré cuidado —prometió Gustavo, acariciándolo con delicadeza. La indecisión de José duró un instante más, luego asintió. —Voltéate —ordenó Gustavo, apartándose un poco.

 

José se giró con lentitud y Gustavo le instó a levantar las caderas.

 

—Luces fantástico —gimió Gustavo, acariciándole la espalda y llegando a las redondas nalgas. José se sacudió y arqueó un poco, pero no se quejó, mientras Gustavo volvía a presionar sus dedos contra la sonrojada entrada.

 

Un instante después se deslizaba nuevamente en el interior de José, con cariño y delicadeza, tratando de no causarle daño, acariciándole y besándole la espalda y los hombros, haciéndolo arquearse y luego levantándolo lo suficiente para tomar su miembro, nuevamente endurecido.

 

José se movía de acuerdo al ritmo que él le imponía, con una mano se sujetaba de la pierna de Gustavo, clavándole las uñas, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de la pared para no perder el equilibrio.  Culminaron juntos, Gustavo sujetando con fuerza a José entre sus brazos, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco, entonces se dejaron caer, aún sin separarse, en la cama.

 

—No salgas todavía —susurró José. Su voz sonaba ronca.

 

—Debo hacerlo —suspiró Gustavo, dándole un beso en el hombro, pese a eso esperó un momento más para apartarse. José tembló cuando salió de él —. Eso duele solo las primeras veces, no te preocupes.

 

—Está bien, no es tan grave.

 

Gustavo abrazó a José con fuerza, sintiendo su piel caliente y sudorosa, llenándose de su olor y su presencia. Se sentía demasiado confundido.

 

—Dame tiempo, dame un poco de tiempo para aclararme, es todo lo que te pido —le dijo Gustavo, haciendo que José girara completamente y mirándolo a los ojos. Por un instante pareció que José iba a protestar, pero luego asintió y lo besó lentamente.

 

Por un momento, mientras José lo besaba de manera lenta y paciente, Gustavo se preguntó si es que acaso les alcanzaría el tiempo para una tercera vez, pero entonces José se apartó de él.

 

—Ahora sí debo irme —dijo entonces José.

 

—Claro, te acompañaré.

 

Se vistieron en silencio, observándose de reojo cada cierto rato, hasta que ambos estuvieron presentables. Entonces, antes de que Gustavo pudiera abrir la puerta, José estaba sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 

—Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto —le susurró en el oído. Se apartó con rapidez y abrió la puerta.

 

Gustavo lo siguió lentamente por el pasillo, bastante confundido.

 

En el primer piso se encontraron ya no solo a su madre, sino a su padre también, ambos se despidieron con cariño de José, que le tendió la mano cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de salida.

 

—Nos vemos mañana, Gustavo.

 

—Sí, hasta mañana —masculló Gustavo.

 

—Es muy bueno que hayan podido arreglar las diferencias que tenían —dijo la madre de Gustavo, contenta.

 

—Sí, claro, genial —Gustavo no esperó a que sus padres le dijeran nada más y subió rápidamente a su cuarto y se lanzó sobre la cama. Toda la habitación olía a sexo y a José. A sexo con José.

 

Y a traición.

 

₪

 

El amanecer lo sorprendió despierto. Se levantó dela cama, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua limpiara el olor a José que aún permanecía en su piel. No desayunó y tuvo que volver desde la parada de buses hasta su casa para tomar la mochila, que había olvidado al salir.

 

—Genial examen el que voy a dar —se recriminó mientras volvía a la parada de buses. Como se había levantado temprano, había salido temprano a clases, así que el regresar a casa por su mochila no le representó llegar tarde a la universidad.

 

Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo, mientras entraba al campus y caminaba hacia su salón; respondió un par de saludos y compró un café de una de las máquinas que había en el pasillo, cuando entró al salón, no había nadie aún. Se acomodó en uno de los lugares de en medio, sacó sus apuntes y los miró con hastío; apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la carpeta y la cabeza sobre los brazos. Se sentía agotado, miserable, traicionero y además sabía que lo iban a reprobar.

 

Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros, la mayoría lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, hasta que José apareció y su corazón empezó a latir mucho más fuerte.

 

José se sentó a su lado y sonrió. Gustavo se estremeció viendo lo guapo que se veía José, imágenes de la noche anterior se filtraron en su mente y sintió sonrojarse.

 

—¿Estás listo?

 

—No mucho, la verdad —Gustavo suspiró y miró sus apuntes, tenía la intensión de repasar antes de que empezara el examen, pero le había resultado imposible.

 

—No te preocupes, con un quince es suficiente…

 

Gustavo frunció el ceño.

 

—No te sigo.

 

—Me refiero a mi nota —susurró José, pegándose a él  —no es necesario que saques una excelente nota… en el primer examen tengo un diecinueve, ¿recuerdas?

 

—¿Pretendes que te haga el examen? —preguntó Gustavo, sin levantar la voz y no creyendo que eso estuviera pasando. No de nuevo.

 

—Tú siempre me has hecho los exámenes —José volvía a tener esa expresión extraviada de los últimos días.

 

—Dejé de hacerte los exámenes hace dos meses.

 

—Porque peleamos, pero ahora…

 

—Ahora nada.

 

—Pero, Gustavo, has esto por mí, por favor, no he podido estudiar con todos estos problemas que hemos tenido y tú siempre has sido más listo que yo y…

 

Y José dejó de hablar porque el profesor había entrado en ese momento. Gustavo se sentó derecho y miró alrededor, todos los sitios ya estaban ocupados y no podía apartarse de José.

 

— _Mira que sí he sido estúpido_ — se dijo con incredulidad mientras guardaba sus apuntes de mala manera en la mochila y dejaba un lapicero azul sobre la carpeta. Miró de reojo a José que sacaba también un lapicero azul y negó con la cabeza, tratando de hacerle entender que no harían trampa esta vez.

 

El profesor dio las normas habituales del examen y advirtió sobre las conversaciones y trampas durante el desarrollo del mismo antes de repartir las pruebas. Gustavo recibió su prueba y suspiró, ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos de hacer ese examen. El nudo en su cabeza ahora era mayor, pues José pretendía que lo ayude como antes y además había engañado a Enrique.  Tal vez lo peor es que se había engañado a él mismo además. Durante esos meses, además, le había hecho creer a Enrique que lo quería, y sí, le tenía cariño, pero lo cierto es que no creía amarlo, o no tanto como quería a José. En conclusión era un patán que había engañado a Enrique, quien lo quería sinceramente, y además un estúpido por dejarse manipular por José, por haberle creído que sus sentimientos eran reales.

 

Durante los primeros quince minutos se dedicó a leer el examen y garabatear algunas de las respuestas más simples, sin querer hacer mucho más, y entonces sintió la mirada de José sobre él.

 

José arqueó las cejas y levantó ligeramente el examen, en el nombre decía Gustavo Vásquez; Gustavo negó con la cabeza y levantó el suyo, enseñándole que decía su propio nombre, que no estaba dispuesto a hacer trampas.

 

José frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hacia su propio examen. Gustavo pensó que José había entendido y continuó con su examen. Tal como le pasaba en la mayoría de los exámenes, el tiempo pasó volando, finalmente pudo completar todas las preguntas y empezó a revisar sus respuestas, el profesor anunció que faltaban solo diez minutos más y Gustavo se sintió satisfecho de haber terminado a tiempo. Pero entonces una garra jaló su examen con una rapidez asombrosa, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo. Gustavo miró a un lado y se dio cuenta de que José le había jalado el examen.

 

—Dame mi examen —dijo sin hablar, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de rabia en sus gestos.

 

—Cálmate —negó José, mientras miraba alrededor.

 

Gustavo lo imitó y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. El profesor podría advertir en cualquier momento que él no tenía un examen sobre su mesa, cualquiera podría darse cuenta. Entonces José dejó una hoja sobre su escritorio, con tanta rapidez como con la que le había arrebatado el examen.

 

Gustavo frunció el ceño y miró incrédulo el examen, faltaban cinco minutos, a lo mucho siete, y no había casi nada respondido y lo poco que estaba respondido estaba mal hecho.

 

Y no tenía ganas de dejarse pisotear por José. Estaba empezando a recordar lo desconsiderado que José podía ser.

 

Tomó el corrector líquido y borró su nombre del examen, y en reemplazo puso el de José; notó que José hacía algo similar con el suyo, pero pensó que eso era algo que se podía arreglar. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y las manos temblorosas, extendió una mano y jaló el examen del escritorio de José, que giró a mirarlo desconcertado.

 

Y antes de que el desconcierto abandonara a José, se apresuró a tirar el examen de José sobre su escritorio. Rápidamente intentó poner su nombre en el examen, pero José se lo arrebató, a la vez que dejaba caer el otro examen en el sitio de Gustavo.

 

Las mejillas de Gustavo se encendieron de rabia y se lanzó a recuperar su examen, pero lo hizo sin mirar alrededor, cegado solo por la furia y la incredulidad; sin fijarse en que el profesor estaba cerca de ellos, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Señores Vásquez y Urbisate, de pie.

 

Gustavo sintió que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies mientras se levantaba, las rodillas le temblaban, José a su lado, parecía demasiado tranquilo.

 

—Señor —dijo entonces José —, Vásquez me ha quitado el examen y yo solo traté de recuperarlo.

Gustavo miró hacia José con incredulidad.

 

₪

 


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 LO QUE MÁS TE ATEMORIZA EN LA VIDA…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

  
**RENACIMIENTO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**   
**LO QUE MÁS TE ATEMORIZA EN LA VIDA…**   


 

 

  
—¡Enrique! —llamó Alessandro, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos. Enrique iba caminando con Lucía y Mireya rumbo a la cafetería para encontrarse con Gustavo.   
  
—¿Qué tal? —saludó Enrique, aunque la expresión de Alessandro le hizo dejar de sonreír —¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—No lo vas a creer. Méndez, no sé si lo recuerdas, estudió con nosotros en primer ciclo, él está llevando Introducción a la economía con Gustavo y…   
  
—¿Gustavo? ¿Le pasó algo a Gustavo? —interrumpió Enrique, empezando a asustarse.  
  
—¿Está en la enfermería? —preguntó Lucía.   
  
—No, en la Oficina de Disciplina Estudiantil —les dijo Alessandro.   
  
—¿Qué? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.   
  
—El profesor los agarró a él y a José… sí, a ese José —aclaró Alessandro ante la expresión de Enrique —, los ha mandado allí porque estaban copiando durante el examen.   
  
Enrique entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—No puede ser. Gustavo no se habla con José, menos planea hacer trampa en los exámenes —, sin embargo recordó que eso era lo que antes hacían José y Gustavo. ¿Cuál sería la razón para retomar las prácticas ilícitas si supuestamente ya ni se hablaban?  
  
—No sé lo que pasó… Méndez dice que el profesor los encontró cambiando de exámenes, y entonces José dijo que Gustavo le había querido cambiar el examen y poner su nombre en lugar del de José. Los del salón dicen que no vieron mucho, pero sí notaron que estuvieron intercambiando exámenes durante un momento antes de que el profesor los sorprendiera.   
  
—Si es cierto, los expulsaran —susurró Mireya.   
  
—No puede ser cierto. Simplemente no —negó Enrique, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia la Oficina de Disciplina Estudiantil.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Lucía, corriendo tras él. Cuando Enrique giró, vio que también Mireya y Alessandro lo seguían.   
  
—A ayudar a Gustavo, por supuesto.

₪

  
Gustavo nunca se había metido en problemas antes. Había hecho cosas que eran poco éticas y muchas trampas en los exámenes y trabajos, pero nunca los habían atrapado. Algunas veces había estado preocupado por lo que podía pasar, por cómo se sentiría en una situación así, pero nunca imaginó que tendría tanto miedo, que su estómago parecería de piedra y que sus manos no dejarían de temblar.  
  
Estaba de pie, en medio de una sala muy pequeña con una mesa redonda y cuatro sillas, esperando. Llevaba más de una hora esperando. Pese a que le advirtieron que no debía hacer llamadas, había estado jugando con el celular, pensando en llamar a Enrique y contarle lo que había pasado, o a sus padres para que lo ayudaran, pero no había reunido el valor para ninguna de las dos cosas. Ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a explicarles lo que había pasado.   
  
Caminaba de un lado al otro. La cabeza le dolía y sentía sus ojos rojos, aunque sabía que no se pondría a llorar. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar o que podía suceder, José le había dicho al profesor que había sido él quien había intercambiado los exámenes en primer lugar, y ambos exámenes tenían tanto corrector líquido en el nombre que era imposible ya averiguar cuál de los dos había empezado.   
  
Era, en conclusión, su palabra contra la de José. ¿A quién le creerían? José era el que tenía la mejor nota en ese curso, él tenía un cinco en el último examen. Era lógico pensar que estaba desesperado y que había querido hacer trampa.   
  
Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa, apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no iba a llorar, que de una u otra forma eso se tenía que solucionar y que él no derramaría ni una sola lágrima. 

₪

  
Enrique llegó a la puerta de la Oficina de Disciplina Estudiantil y se encontró con un gran grupo de chicos y chicas, entre ellos Méndez, y otros más que conocía de vista.   
  
—Méndez, ¿en serio no viste quién empezó? —le preguntó Enrique. Sintió a sus amigos llegar detrás de él y saludar a algunos de los chicos.   
  
—Yo no lo vi, pero allí hay una chica, Rosa, que dice que ella vio que José y Gustavo cuchicheaban, y luego vio a José cambiar el examen con Gustavo, le dio bronca, pero no dijo nada, luego vio un intercambio más y luego el profe los encontró.   
  
—¿José le cuchicheaba a Gustavo? —preguntó Enrique, confundido —¿Estaban sentándose juntos?   
  
—Bueno… la verdad que últimamente no los habían visto juntos, pero hoy sí que estaban juntos —dijo la chica, tenía una de esas voces demasiado dulces y empalagosas —, y yo los vi cuchichear antes. Pero no sé nada más, no pude escuchar quién dijo qué.   
  
—Enrique —era Alessandro, que le sonrió a la chica e hizo que esta se ruborizara —, dicen que el profesor está dentro, hablando con la junta, y que José y Gustavo están en salones separados. Eso es para que no planeen un argumento en conjunto.   
  
—Luego los entrevistarán y verán si necesitan más pruebas, están llamando a los padres también para que vengan —explicó Rosa.  
  
—Esto puede tardar todo el día, pero… —Méndez miró hacia la puerta cerrada —, el profesor dijo que ambos deberían ser expulsados de la universidad por falta de honestidad.  
  
—Pero Gustavo nunca copiaría.   
  
—Tal vez si conseguimos reunir varios testimonios… si convencemos al profesor de que escuche a los demás y ellos le dicen que Gustavo estaba intentando recuperar su examen…   
  
—Enrique —Lucía puso una mano en su hombro —esto no es un juego, es una falta grave, está en los estatutos, te encuentran una vez copiando y estás fuera.   
  
—¡Pero él no estaba copiando!   
  
—Lamentablemente, por mucho que queramos a Gustavo, no estuvimos allí para saber qué pasó.   
  
Enrique se soltó de mala gana de Lucía y negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, su hermana debía decirle qué hacer, ella siempre sabía cómo solucionar las cosas.   
  
—¡Enrique! —le llamó Mireya.   
  
—No, no me digan nada, déjenme solo.   
  
Y sus amigos así lo hicieron, no lo persiguieron, mientras él, con manos temblorosas, marcaba el número del móvil de su hermana. 

₪

  
Gustavo sabía que llevaba allí demasiadas horas. Se sentía peor a cada instante y lo único que quería era que alguien entrara y lo mandara a casa. Sabía que lo expulsarían. Era lo que decían las normas.   
  
Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad más, una señora con cara molesta, entró a la sala, traía un file color azul y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.   
  
—Deseo que te sientes y me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó.   
  
—Claro —Gustavo tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó José al salón, como este le había dicho que pusiera su nombre en el examen porque no había estudiado nada y quería sacar una buena nota, también le dijo que por supuesto que Gustavo le había dicho que no y que luego, cuando ya iba a acabar el examen José había intercambiado los exámenes, pero que él no se había dejado.   
  
—Interesante —suspiró ella.  
  
—¿Qué le parece interesante? —preguntó Gustavo a la defensiva.   
  
—Que sea exactamente la misma versión que el señor Urbisate ha dado.   
  
—Pues él miente.   
  
—Claro, es lo mismo que dirá Urbisate. Lo cierto es que hemos visto sus notas, señor Vásquez, y definitivamente quien podría estar desesperado por una buena nota es usted, no él.  
  
—Puede parecer así, pero… —pero Gustavo no tenía ningún argumento a su favor, sus notas anteriores eran muy malas.   
  
—¿Pero?  
  
—Yo estudié. Me puede tomar el examen de vuelta, todos los que quiera, y verá que no fui yo.  
  
La señora lo miró un instante y negó con la cabeza.   
  
—No solemos hacer eso, señor Vásquez. Cualquier alumno que se encuentre en medio de situaciones como estas debe ser expulsado. Sus padres han sido notificados y llegarán en cualquier momento.   
  
Y después de decir eso se puso en pie y salió de la sala.   
  
Sus padres, ellos lo matarían. 

₪

  
Enrique volvió una hora después, con una sonrisa radiante. Su hermana le había dado una buena idea y debía ponerla en práctica. Primero habló con Méndez, y con Rosa y con todos los compañeros de Gustavo, buscando cuáles habían visto el forcejeo; al final resultaron ser solo cuatro alumnos, luego tocó la puerta de disciplina estudiantil y pidió hablar con la profesora López, que era quien estaba a cargo. Por supuesto que le dijeron que tenía que esperar y que ni siquiera garantizaban que pudiera entrar. Solo por si acaso le pidió la portátil a Alessandro y redactó una carta sencilla explicando todo lo que quería. Mireya, que parecía sentirse un poco culpable, fue a imprimir y sacar copia de la carta.   
  
Media hora después salió una de las asistentes de la profesora López y le dijo que no lo recibiría, así que le entregó la carta, firmada por él y cuatro chicos más.   
  
Ella le sonrió con simpatía y aceptó la carta. Las clases continuaban, así que ya todos se habían ido a clases, menos él, que había discutido con sus amigos para quedarse. Se sentó en el pasillo y esperó. 

₪

  
Durante un largo rato nada más pasó, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, era uno de los chicos que hacían sus prácticas en esa oficina, le dijo que podía salir a esperar en el pasillo, que sus padres, al igual que los de José, ya habían llegado y estaban dentro hablando con la junta disciplinaria, que debía esperar en el recibidor.   
  
Sintió algo pesado en el estómago cuando vio a José, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones y jugando con su portátil.  
  
—¡Tú! —rugió Gustavo, encarándolo.   
  
—Gustavo, qué problema que has hecho —le dijo José, dejando la portátil a un lado y poniéndose de pie.   
  
—¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien empezó con todo esto, quién quiso cambiar los exámenes en primer lugar.   
  
—Todo hubiera ido bien si es que no te hubieras puesto de esa manera. ¿Qué te costaba hacerlo?  
  
—Porque está mal, por eso.   
  
—Pensé que tú y yo estábamos como antes, anoche me dijiste…   
  
—Te aprovechaste de lo de anoche —interrumpió Gustavo, rojo de rabia. José pensaba que acostándose con él conseguiría que le hiciera los exámenes de nuevo, al fin y al cabo eso era lo único que José quería de él. Y él había sido tan tonto que no lo había querido ver hasta que fue demasiado tarde.   
  
—¿Yo me aproveché? Fuiste tú, si no más recuerdo, quien dominó toda la situación.   
  
Gustavo entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a José, no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.   
  
—¡El que tú y yo nos acostáramos anoche no te da derecho a creer que las cosas serían como antes! Eso no te da derecho a creer que yo continuaría siendo tu pase a aprobar cada examen y curso de la universidad.  ¡Tú dijiste que me querías, maldita sea!  
  
Y entonces José sonrió, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado.   
  
—¿Es un poco incómodo, no? Entrar y escuchar cosas que no te competen.   
  
Gustavo giró con lentitud, asustado por haber sido escuchado por sus padres, o algún maestro, pero no había esperado verlo precisamente a él allí.   
  
—Enrique…   
  
—Por aquí, señor Torres, la profesora López quiere hablar con usted —estaba diciendo un sonrojado asistente detrás de Enrique.   
  
—Enrique —llamó de nuevo Gustavo, pero Enrique pasó de largo, sin mirar hacia él ni una sola vez, y entró a la sala que le indicaba el asistente.   
  
—Creo que está enfadado —suspiró José, sentándose nuevamente —, míralo por el lado amable, ya no tendrás que decirle nada.  
  
—Idiota —replicó Gustavo, aunque pensaba que en realidad el único idiota había sido él.  
  
—Debes calmarte, siempre te he dicho, te vas a hacer viejo muy rápido. Morirás de un infarto o algo así.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le reprochó Gustavo, apretando los puños —Están a punto de expulsarnos.  
  
—Eso no pasará, mi padre arreglará todo, como siempre.   
  
—Eres tan inmaduro, tu padre no puede arreglar nada aquí.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí, ya verás cómo el lunes estaremos de vuelta a clases.  
  
—No creo que eso suceda, es más, no me interesa que suceda, ya no quiero estar en esta universidad ni en ningún lugar donde tú estés.   
  
—Gustavo, estás siendo un exagerado. ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?  
  
Gustavo negó con la cabeza y se alejó lo más posible de José. Su estómago le dolía un poco y se sentía realmente enfermo, se preguntó si sus padres estarían ya dentro, escuchando todo lo que había pasado.   
  
José lo miraba de reojo, pero se hizo el desentendido, si seguían con esa conversación, probablemente no podría controlarse y lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era agregar una pelea a su lista de faltas.  
  
—Gustavo, vamos…   
  
—No me hables.   
  
—Gustavo, lo que dije ayer…  
  
—No me interesa, no me hables, no quiero escucharte —interrumpió, hablando con los dientes apretados por la rabia.  
  
—Fue en serio —susurró José.   
  
Gustavo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, sentía rabia y furia, quería dañarlo, hacerlo sufrir… y sabía que podía si se lo proponía, incluso sentía que podía destrozarlo con sus manos si lo intentaba.  
  
—Nada me interesa menos que el que me quieras o no.   
  
—Pero…   
  
—En serio, si anoche te dije que también te quería fue porque quería follarte, siempre te he tenido ganas y tú estabas allí de ofrecido, pero nada más, nunca hubiera dejado a Enrique por ti, él es mucho mejor.   
  
—Me mientes.   
  
—Créetelo o no, ese no es mi problema.   
  
José pareció a punto de contestar, pero luego apretó los labios y volvió la atención a su computadora, aunque quería parecer poco interesado, Gustavo podía ver que temblaba ligeramente, aunque eso no lo conmovió ni un poco. 

₪

  
Enrique se quedó de pie, delante de cinco profesores, la madre y el padre de Gustavo y la que suponía era la madre de José, mientras sentía que el corazón se le caía a pedazos. Gustavo y José se habían acostado la noche anterior. Eso era lo único que sabía, pero era suficiente para hacerlo sentir la persona más traicionada del mundo.   
  
—Buenas tardes, señor Torres —saludó una mujer que debía ser la señora López.  
  
—Buenas tardes —su voz sonaba rasposa, notó que las manos le temblaban y las puso en su espalda, tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a calmarse, primero debía ayudar a Gustavo, luego… luego ya vería.  
  
—Leí su carta y me gustó mucho la redacción, debo reconocer que los profesores de comunicaciones están haciendo un buen trabajo.   
  
—Gracias.   
  
—Entonces me dice usted que sabe que el señor Urbisate ha estado intentando hacer que el señor Vásquez dé los exámenes por él antes y que por eso no sacaba buenas notas.   
  
—Sí, algo así. José… es decir, el señor Urbisate lo tenía siempre al lado para eso. Es complicado y un tema del que no estoy autorizado a hablar, pero como le dije en la carta, hay varios chicos que han declarado ver a José azuzando a Gustavo y por eso pido que no lo expulsen. Comprendo que debe irse de la institución porque está comprometido en una falta grave, y que es difícil en realidad demostrar quien quería copiar, pero pido que no lo expulsen, que lo dejen retirarse, porque de lo contrario no podrá estudiar en ninguna otra universidad y él es un chico muy listo como para no continuar sus estudios.   
  
—Mi hijo, muchacho, no es ningún tramposo —dijo entonces la mujer que él suponía la madre de José. Estirada, fingida y con el cabello claro y bien peinado. Le caía tan mal como el hijo.   
  
—Bueno, supongo que hay una forma de demostrarlo —respondió él de manera petulante.   
  
Al otro lado de la sala los padres de Gustavo permanecían en silencio y callados, parecían tan decepcionados.   
  
—Esta es una situación difícil dado que ambos aseguran haber sido comprometidos en esto contra su voluntad —meditó la profesora López hacia los demás maestros.   
  
—Ese es un buen punto el que expone el señor Torres, sin embargo, en cuanto se presentó el azuzamiento, como dice usted —dijo uno de los profesores —el alumno debió reportarlo inmediatamente.   
  
—Normalmente no se hace así —negó Enrique —, es decir, sé que es lo correcto, pero a quién se le ocurre traicionar a un amigo desesperado, si le dices que no y no participas de lo que quiere, esa acción debe ser suficiente. Después de todo, no ha hecho nada en teoría.   
  
—Sigue siendo una situación complicada —negó la profesora López.   
  
—Comprendemos la situación —dijo entonces el padre de Gustavo, su voz sonaba más grave de lo que jamás había escuchado Enrique —, pero creo que sería justo que Gustavo dé la prueba y demuestre si sabe o no, de no poder hacer bien el examen, podrán expulsarlo, pero si lo hace bien, les pido que nos permitan retirarlo de su universidad y dejarlo estudiar en otro lado.   
  
La profesora López asintió.   
  
—¿Está usted de acuerdo, señora Urbisate?   
  
—Por supuesto que sí.   
  
Enrique sonrió aliviado mientras la profesora López ordenaba traer dos exámenes y dos carpetas para que los chicos dieran el examen delante de ellos. 

₪

En cuanto la puerta de la oficina de la directora de disciplina académica se abrió Gustavo se puso en pie de un salto y caminó rápidamente hacia Enrique, agradeció que al menos esta vez estuviera solo y no con el sonrojado asistente.   
  
—Enrique, espera —pidió cuando lo vio caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza en alto y los puños apretados.   
  
—No —negó Enrique, siguiendo de largo.   
  
—Por favor —suplicó Gustavo, y Enrique se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.   
  
—¿Peleas de enamoraditos? ¿No es un poco cursi? —preguntó José, que miraba la pantalla de su portátil.  
  
—Tú cállate —gruñó Gustavo, mirándolo de reojo antes de volver a los ojos tristes de Enrique —, Enrique, escúchame, yo sé que…   
  
—¿Es cierto? —le interrumpió Enrique, sus puños estaban tan cerrados que se estaba lastimando las palmas, pero eso estaba bien, aferrarse a cualquier dolor diferente al que sentía por la traición de Gustavo.   
  
—Yo…   
  
—Por supuesto que es cierto, cuéntale a tu novio todo lo que hicimos anoche, anda —les dijo José, parecía sumamente divertido con toda la situación.   
  
—¿Lo es? —Enrique se obligó a no mirar a José, porque si no sabía que no se contendría y lo golpearía.   
  
Gustavo parpadeó y asintió.   
  
—Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar —susurró Enrique, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina y del campus de la manera más digna que pudo, en cuanto se metió a su auto, las primeras lágrimas intentaron caer, pero las contuvo lo mejor que pudo, encendió el auto y manejo directo hasta su departamento.  

₪

—¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callado al menos un momento?   
  
—Él no va volver contigo, ya lo has escuchado, se nota que es orgulloso y que eso de la infidelidad no le gusta. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?  Deja de pensar en él y concéntrate en nosotros, te estoy ofreciendo algo aquí y tú estás ignorándolo.  
  
—¿Te me estás ofreciendo de nuevo? —Gustavo negó con la cabeza —, nada de lo que me puedas ofrecer me interesa. Si Enrique me escucha o no, es mi problema, pero si no lo hace, si me deja, si me expulsan, así me quede completamente solo, escúchame bien —Gustavo miró con rabia a José —, ni aun así, volvería contigo. Me das asco, eres despreciable y cruel, y no te quiero.   
  
—Si me quieres. Yo lo sé.   
  
—Te quería, tiempo pasado, ahora no eres más que un fastidio para mí.   
  
José pareció querer decir algo más, pero en ese momento uno de los asistentes salió y los hizo entrar por fin a la oficina de la directora de disciplina.   
  
El interior era de alguna manera atemorizante. Había cinco profesores sentados a una mesa larga y reluciente, a cada lado había sillas, donde sus padres y la madre de José aguardaban, y al centro había dos carpetas, en cada una había una hoja de papel y un lapicero.   
  
Miró un instante a sus padres, ambos estaban con la mirada baja y debían estar completamente decepcionados ya que ni siquiera se animaban a mirarlo. El nudo en su estómago se hizo mayor.   
  
—Señores Urbisate y Vásquez —dijo una señora que no podía ser otra que la profesora López, Gustavo había visto su fotografía antes en las comunicaciones de la universidad —, antes que nada quiero que sepan que todos nosotros, incluyendo a sus padres, nos sentimos muy avergonzados de su comportamiento…   
  
Gustavo desconectó su mente, mientras la profesora hablaba sobre la honestidad y la ética, y pensó en Enrique, que le había dicho que no tenían nada más de qué hablar. ¿Realmente había perdido todo en una sola noche? ¿Así de tonto había sido?  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora cada uno repitió su versión de lo ocurrido, y tal como le había dicho la profesora que lo había entrevistado, era imposible saber quién decía la verdad.   
  
—Hemos decidido, dada la delicada situación, y por iniciativa de algunos compañeros suyos, tratar de ser lo más justos posible, así que hemos decidido realizar el examen una vez más, para determinar cuál de los dos estaba quitándole el examen a quien.   
  
Gustavo observó de reojo a José palidecer y, aunque era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento, sonrió.  
  
—Encantado.  

₪

  
El examen lo hizo más rápido que la primera vez, sobre todo porque quería salir de allí; la mirada de sus padres, la mirada de Enrique, toda la situación era demasiada para él. Se sentía como hacía unos meses, cuando habló con Enrique y le contó toda la verdad, se sentía sobrepasado por todo, sentía que nada tenía solución. Su vida se había terminado. Definitivamente.   
  
Tardaron solo unos minutos en ver los resultados y finalmente los profesores aceptaron que Gustavo había sido el agraviado en toda la situación; sin embargo debió informar antes de lo que estaba pasando en lugar de solo intentar recuperar su examen.   
  
Y Gustavo pudo haber salido sin ninguna sanción, pero la situación empeoró cuando José, presa de la rabia por ser expulsado, dijo que Gustavo y él siempre habían intercambiado exámenes. Y no contento con eso, comenzó a insultar a la universidad y su pobre sistema para detectar plagios.  
  
Gustavo no sabía dónde esconderse de lo avergonzado que se sentía, mientras su padre y su madre, cansados de todo se pusieron de pie y le dijeron que lo esperaban en el auto, que no soportarían más tiempo tener que escuchar todas esas cosas.   
  
Gustavo observó a José, parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo, y entonces la rabia, los deseos de destrozarlo volvieron con más fuerza.  
  
—Es cierto, José y yo siempre hicimos trampa —dijo Gustavo, interrumpiendo a la Señora López, que discutía con la mamá de José.   
  
—¿También lo admite? ¿Después de que le hemos perdonado la expulsión? —le preguntó la señora López, parecía completamente consternada.   
  
—Sí, pero antes de que decidan algo deben saber por qué. Durante años José me ha coaccionado; me ha obligado a hacerlo.   
  
Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la declaración de Gustavo. José lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.   
  
—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca te coaccioné.  
  
—Si es que acaso sabes qué significa esa palabra —se burló Gustavo, ahora ya no tenía nada más que perder, que le importaba quedar mal.   
  
—Señor Vásquez —lo amonestó la profesora López.  
  
—Lo siento. José me coaccionaba, él sabía un secreto de mí y me amenazó con revelarlo si es que yo no lo ayudaba a aprobar los exámenes, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.   
  
—¿Qué tipo de secreto?  
  
Gustavo tomó una bocanada de aire y sus mejillas se colorearon.   
  
—Que soy gay.   
  
El silencio duró un largo momento.   
  
—Pero, tú y él andaban siempre juntos —protestó la madre de José. Gustavo se encogió de hombros, dejándole pensar lo que quisiera. —¡José!   
  
—No, mamá, no le hagas caso… no sabe lo que dice.   
  
—Esta es una discusión que no nos atañe. Ustedes dos son una vergüenza para la universidad, no porque sean o no gais, sino porque han incurrido en faltas graves copiando en los exámenes. Aunque debería expulsarlo, señor Vásquez, sus padres y sus amigos han abogado por usted; incluso usted ha demostrado que estaba realmente capacitado para el examen, y no nos queda más que creer en que no participó de manera voluntaria en todo esto, así que simplemente permitiremos su retiro de la universidad.   
  
—En cambio usted, señor Urbisate —continuó la profesora López —, ha demostrado que no estaba preparado para el examen, lo que hace demostrable que es muy probable que haya sido usted quien cambiara los exámenes, por lo que tendremos que expulsarlo de la universidad.   
  
Y entonces se armó una gran discusión que Gustavo no tenía ganas de escuchar. Por suerte la profesora López le dijo que aquella era una conversación que no le competía y lo despidió.   
  
Gustavo hizo una reverencia y por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron con los de José, pese a todo, la noche anterior, cuando José había ido a verlo tan destrozado, tan dócil, había pensado que en verdad estaba enamorado de él, y había algo en la manera en que José lo miraba que lo hacía pensar que tal vez…   
  
Pero eso era algo que ya no quería saber, que ya no le importaba. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dijo, cerraba la historia con José definitivamente.   
  
Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento marcó el número de Enrique varias veces, pero no le contestó. Sabía que debía estar en clases, o en casa furioso, y por un momento pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero luego recordó a sus padres, los imaginó sentados en el auto, ambos con el ceño fruncido, esperándolo, y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Sus padres debían estar tan decepcionados de él.   
  
Al salir de la universidad dio una mirada alrededor, se dio cuenta de que extrañaría a Enrique y a sus amigos, pero no a la universidad en sí, no estudiar algo que ni siquiera quería realmente.   
  
Se subió en silencio al auto, con la cabeza baja; sus padres no le hablaron durante todo el camino, tampoco hablaron entre ellos, lo cual era raro; ya antes habían estado enfadados con él, pero nunca se habían dejado de hablar entre ellos.    
  
Su corazón parecía haber adoptado el ritmo frenético como una constante y no paró de saltar durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a casa.   
  
—Siéntate —le dijo su padre en cuanto entraron al salón y Gustavo se disponía a correr a su habitación.   
  
—Claro —susurró, dejando la mochila al pie de las escaleras y sentándose en el sillón, con la mirada baja.   
  
—Danos tu teléfono —le dijo su madre, su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse.   
  
—Aquí está —susurró Gustavo, pensó en que luego podría contactar a Enrique por correo, o por Facebook, o por último ir a buscarlo a casa; no era el fin del mundo estar sin teléfono, si Enrique lo llamaba podría explicarle luego.   
  
—Dinos qué es lo que pasa —dijo entonces su padre, sentándose en el sofá, tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Gustavo nunca lo había visto así de furioso —, ¿qué es lo que te hizo pensar que era buena idea convertirte en el cómplice de José? ¿Ayudarlo a pasar todos sus exámenes? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De todos esos regalos que te dio?   
  
—Siempre pensamos que eras un buen chico, que hacías lo correcto… nunca imaginamos… imaginamos que serías… de esta manera —la madre de Gustavo dejó caer un par de lágrimas, el padre de Gustavo rápidamente tomó una de sus manos y la apretó, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
Gustavo los observó por un instante, no sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Y su madre llorando era demasiado.   
  
—Sí —su voz sonó ronca y baja, se tuvo que aclarar la garganta —sí —repitió —, fueron por esos regalos y por… por ser su amigo.   
  
—¿Su amigo? —el padre de Gustavo pareció querer levantarse, pero su madre lo detuvo —, ¿¡qué acaso no puedes hacer tus propios amigos!?  
  
—No, nunca he podido.   
  
—No quieras engañarnos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente? —preguntó entonces su mamá —, por favor, dinos la verdad; Enrique dijo algo de un secreto, de algo que no podía decir. ¿Por qué él sabía sobre esto y nosotros no?  
  
Y Gustavo sintió que el peso de la verdad era demasiado. Sus ojos empezaron a picarle y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, su padre apretó los labios y su madre comenzó a llorar, como si ya supiera lo que Gustavo les iba a decir.   
  
—Yo estaba… por mucho tiempo estuve…  Yo estaba enamorado de José.   
  
—Mierda —siseó el padre de Gustavo, él nunca lo había escuchado antes soltar una palabrota y el sonido fue como una bofetada.   
  
—¿Y él? —su madre lloraba más fuerte aún, sujetando con una mano a su esposo.  
  
—No sé. Yo pensé que sí — Gustavo se preguntó por qué nunca antes había pensado en hablar con ellos de eso, porque había dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. —Yo esperé que sí.   
  
—¿Él se ha aprovechado de ti? —preguntó la madre de Gustavo.   
  
—No —Gustavo negó enérgicamente —, él y yo hemos estado juntos desde cuarto de secundaria… yo pensé que me quería, pero luego, en la universidad me he dado cuenta de que no y… ya no quería seguir con él y él no lo ha aceptado, eso es lo que ha pasado. He sido un idiota por aceptarlo anoche y ahora estoy… estoy arrepentido.   
  
—¿De andarte revolcando con él? ¿De eso estás arrepentido? ¿De intercambiar su atención por buenas notas en la universidad? —le gritó su padre, soltándose al fin del agarre de la madre de Gustavo y poniéndose en pie.   
  
—Yo… —Gustavo levantó la mirada hacia arriba para ver a su padre, alto e imponente, los ojos lanzando chispas de cólera, los puños apretados y supo que ese era el punto de quiebre. Era cuando tenía que demostrar que ya no era un niño, que se había equivocado pero que había cosas que no cambiaría de él —. Yo soy gay, papá.   
  
Y la bofetada le hizo voltear la cara hacia un lado, su mejilla ardía mientras las lágrimas le caían con más fuerza. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre de vuelta y luego de un momento escuchó con claridad la puerta cerrándose con fuerza y los llantos de su madre mucho más fuertes.   
  
—Perdón —susurró, levantando la vista, ya no había nadie, lo habían dejado solo. 

₪

  
—Lárgate, Sara —respondió Enrique al sonido de la puerta. Pero el sonido se repitió.   
  
—No soy Sara, soy Alessandro —dijo la voz de un chico y Enrique sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.   
  
—Ahora no, Ale, en serio, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie de nada.   
  
—Te perdiste el examen de Comunicaciones, le dijimos a la profesora que te había dado dolor de estómago luego del almuerzo y dijo que podías darlo el sábado en la mañana si ya te sentías mejor —dijo entonces Lucía.   
  
—Y además dijo que no le extrañaba, que la comida de la cafetería era una porquería —complementó Mireya.   
  
—Enrique, no seas descortés, tus amigos están aquí y están preocupados por ti —dijo entonces Sara, a quien él había ignorado durante toda la tarde y la noche.   
  
Enrique miró hacia la puerta cerrada, incapaz de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y abrir.   
  
—Igual y estaremos aquí hasta que abras, queremos asegurarnos de que estás bien.   
  
Enrique gruñó, pero no contestó nada, solo se cubrió con una almohada el rostro y trató de calmarse. Había llorado por horas y se sentía ridículo de no poder contenerse. Se suponía que ya no era un niño, que casi era un adulto y podía manejar ese tipo de cosas.   
  
Pero dolía demasiado. Nunca había esperado algo así, pese a que había tenido sus dudas y temores, jamás habría pensado que Gustavo…   
  
Negó con la cabeza y se sentó de golpe, seguir dándole vueltas al asunto solo lo volvería loco.   
  
Con pasos temblorosos se levantó de la cama y salió hacia la sala, tal como había esperado, sus amigos estaban allí, con Sara, hablando en murmullos.   
  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sara, poniéndose en pie de un salto y guiándolo hacia el sofá, para acomodarlo entre sus amigos.   
  
—Supongo que podría estar mejor.   
  
Sus amigos lo miraron con pena, en tanto Sara sacaba unas cuantas cervezas y encendía un cigarro, mientras Enrique les contaba qué era lo que había pasado, pues ninguno de ellos sabían más de él después de querer ayudar a Gustavo a como diera lugar.   
  
—No me lo creo —negó Lucía —, Gustavito se veía súper enamorado de ti, siempre te miraba de una manera…   
  
—Tal vez era muy pronto —negó Sara —ya te lo había advertido antes, una relación larga y de ese tipo no se supera en dos semanas.   
  
—Ya, pero pudo decirle en cualquier momento que no estaba listo, que quería terminar, cualquier cosa, pero caer de vuelta con José, eso fue infidelidad —razonó Mireya.   
  
—Y tienes toda la razón —asintió Enrique, que había dejado a su hermana y sus amigos hablar por su cuenta y se había dedicado solo a beber de su cerveza y a tratar de pensar en algo diferente a Gustavo en la cama de José.   
  
—Ya pasará, Enrique, ya verás… no puedes dejar que esto te tire abajo —le dijo Mireya, abrazándolo con fuerza.   
  
—No sé… no sé qué pensar, o sentir —admitió Enrique. 

₪

Pasó demasiado tiempo, tanto que sus lágrimas se secaron; se convenció de que su padre no volvería y que su madre no saldría de su habitación; se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. 

Realmente solo. 

No tenía a quien acudir, a quién contarle nada. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mala que era su vida. Su vida, desde hacía años, había girado en torno a José y los amigos de este, y luego en torno a Enrique y los amigos de este, pero no tenía amigos propios. No había alguien que se preocupara por él y solo por él. 

Pensó en Enrique, él había sido su amigo primero, le había dicho que nunca lo abandonaría, que siempre estaría allí. 

Se puso en pie de un salto y se limpió con las manos los ojos, y salió a la calle. Miró atrás, pero su madre no pareció notar o tomar importancia de su partida. 

Llegó en media hora a la casa de Enrique, subió por el ascensor sintiendo que rompería a llorar nuevamente, lo cual le pareció imposible después de todas las lágrimas que había derramado. 

Tocó el timbre tres veces, apurado y desesperado, y quien le abrió no fue Enrique, sino Sara, por la mirada que le dio, ella lo sabía. 

—Hola —susurró, hasta su voz parecía haberlo abandonado. 

—No me pidas que sea amable contigo —le dijo ella.

—Quiero hablarle, por favor… es importante. 

—¿Después de lo que hiciste? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a venir a seguir molestándolo?

—Lo sé… yo lo sé, pero… por favor, necesito hablarle. Por favor. 

Tal vez sus ojos rojos en hinchados o la desesperación en su voz fue lo que la convenció. 

—No te garantizo que quiera verte. Espera aquí. 

Un instante después salió Enrique, lucía tan mal como seguramente estaba Gustavo. 

Se miraron por un instante, y Gustavo se lanzó sobre él, e intentó abrazarlo, pero Enrique lo apartó con brusquedad. 

—¿Para eso querías verme? —preguntó Enrique, sin soltarlo del todo, aunque un poco indignado por la intención de Gustavo. 

—Te necesito. 

—Anoche no me necesitaste —le recriminó Enrique —anoche, mientras te revolcabas con José no necesitaste de mí. ¿Por qué no te vas con él? Seguramente tiene un maravilloso plan para hacerte sentir mejor. 

—Él y yo hemos terminado definitivamente. 

—Ya he escuchado eso antes. 

—Anoche él apareció en mi casa y yo no pude… no sé ni cómo pasó, yo solo… ¡Perdóname! —gimió Gustavo, desesperado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. 

—¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando José se acostaba con otras chicas? —le recordó Enrique, apartándose un par de pasos más de él, Gustavo asintió lentamente —, pues yo me siento peor  que eso. Se suponía que nos queríamos, que teníamos algo importante, y tú te acostaste con él a la primera insinuación. Me has roto el corazón y nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que eso cambie. 

Gustavo lo miró en silencio, Enrique tenía razón en todo. Él se había portado como un cretino. Él no era quien necesitaba consuelo, sino Enrique, quien había salido dañado por sus acciones. 

—Les he dicho a mis padres la verdad —Enrique abrió los ojos sorprendido —, que soy gay… mi padre se ha enfadado, se ha largado de la casa, mi madre no ha parado de llorar y yo… yo no sé qué hacer. 

Enrique dudó un instante y luego se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Los brazos de Gustavo lo apretaron.

—Todo lo malo, dicen que pasa, tarde o temprano, y realmente, por el bien de los dos, espero que sea así —le susurró al oído —, y yo quisiera hacer más por ti, pero… en este momento simplemente no puedo lidiar con todo esto, tendrás que hacerlo tú solo. 

—Enrique —Gustavo se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. 

—Esto duele demasiado —susurró Enrique —, yo te ofrecí todo de mí y tú solo lo has echado a perder. Lo lamento, espero que arregles las cosas con tus padres pronto, pero ahora debo pedirte que te vayas. 

Gustavo apretó los labios y asintió, se apartó de Enrique, un paso primero, luego otro y uno más; antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a las escaleras de emergencia, dio una mirada más a Enrique, su Enrique siempre brillante y positivo ahora lucía triste y opaco, la culpabilidad pesó mucho más en su pecho y dando una última mirada, bajó las escaleras, salió del edificio y se perdió entre las oscuras calles. 

Cuando llegó a casa eran cerca de las once de la noche, su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, sin mirar la televisión, quieta y en silencio. 

—No tienes permiso de salir, quiero que te quedes en tu habitación y solo bajes para las comidas. Estás castigado —le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Gustavo quiso caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse a su lado, dejarse caer en su regazo y que lo acunara y lo cuidara, como cuando era pequeño y se lastimaba, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. 

—Sí, mamá —susurró, jaló su mochila y subió a su habitación. Ni siquiera encendió la luz o se quitó la ropa, se dejó caer tal cual sobre su cama y se dedicó a mirar las formas que las luces de la calle dibujaban en el techo mientras las lágrimas que pensaba agotadas volvían a caer. 

  


₪

  
Uno puede perder la noción del tiempo cuando todo deja de ser importante. Durante mucho tiempo Gustavo se dedicó a permanecer sobre su cama, mirando el techo y durmiendo por ratos, soñando con José y con Enrique, no siempre eran sueños agradables. Se levantaba cuando tenía hambre y sabía que su padre y su madre no estaban en casa, entonces bajaba a la cocina y encontraba comida preparada, sabía que su madre se la dejaba. Daba tres bocados y tiraba el resto a la basura, subía de vuelta a su habitación y se dejaba caer una vez más sobre la cama. 

Una madrugada, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, se levantó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había tenido una pesadilla en donde José y Enrique habían decidido estar juntos y llegaban a su puerta para decírselo. Esa madrugada, por primera vez en semanas, encendió su computadora, se sorprendió de aún tener conexión a internet y de que hubiera pasado ya un mes desde que las cosas habían terminado con Enrique. 

Abrió su correo electrónico y el Facebook solo por costumbre y se dio cuenta de que para empezar debería dejar atrás todo. Se las ingenió para poder cancelar su cuenta de correo y también su cuenta de Facebook y al parecer eso era lo que necesitaba hacer, pues un rato después se quedó profundamente dormido.

Una semana después, su madre tocó con timidez a su puerta. Gustavo, acostumbrado ya al silencio, se puso en pie de un salto. Su madre traía el teléfono inalámbrico. 

—Es una chica, Lucía, dice que quiere hablar contigo. 

Gustavo asintió lentamente y tomó el teléfono. No le sorprendió que su madre no lo dejara solo. 

—Hola —se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar; su voz sonaba rasposa. 

—¿Gustavo? —preguntó Lucía, por la resonancia de su voz, Gustavo supuso que estaba en el altavoz. 

—Sí, hola Lucía —Gustavo habló lentamente, preguntándose si Enrique estaba escuchándolo, si es que acaso quería hablarle y no se animaba y por eso había enviado a su amiga. 

—Hola… Estábamos preocupados por ti —dijo ella con alivio —, vimos que habías eliminado tu Facebook y tu correo y… ¿estás bien?

—No del todo, yo… No haré nada radical ni nada de eso, solo necesitaba desaparecer, cambiar —susurró. 

—Solo queríamos estar seguros. 

—Bueno… 

—Ahora debo dejarte, pero… 

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Gustavo, antes de que Lucía colgara. 

—Está mejor. 

—Dile que lo siento, que lo siento mucho y que… que espero que alguna vez me perdone, ¿lo harás?

—Claro que sí, se lo diré.

—Bien. 

—Ahora debo irme. Espero que pronto estés mejor. 

—Yo también —le respondió Gustavo, y luego colgó el teléfono y se lo entregó a su madre, que le dio una breve mirada y desapareció por el pasillo. 

Pasaron varios días más hasta que una tarde, su madre lo encontró en la cocina, cuando estaba tirando la comida a la basura. Gustavo sabía que había perdido mucho peso, la ropa le quedaba muy floja, pero aun así se resistía a comer más de unas cuantas cucharadas cada día. 

—Si no lo vas a comer, no lo deberías tirar, es desperdiciar la comida —le dijo su madre, entrando a la cocina con las compras del supermercado. 

Gustavo se quedó paralizado un instante y luego dejó el plato, medio vacío, sobre la mesa. 

—Lo lamento —susurró, girándose para verla, ella tampoco se veía bien, era como si la pena hubiera llegado a toda la casa. 

—Lo sé. 

—Me refiero a todo… a lo que… 

—Lo sé —admitió su madre, con los ojos húmedos

Y entonces Gustavo se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, llorando. 

—Perdónenme, no sé qué hacer, qué decir… yo me equivoqué tanto… 

Aquella tarde lloró junto a su madre por mucho rato, le contó la historia completa de lo que había pasado y lo avergonzado que estaba de todo, ella le dijo que si bien le había sorprendido que fuera gay, no estaba enfadada por eso, sino por todo lo que había hecho, porque no reconocía en esas acciones a su hijo. 

Cuando la noche llegó, Gustavo pudo dormir varias horas seguidas, algo que no le pasaba en semanas.

La relación con su madre mejoró los días siguientes, aunque ninguno hablaba de su padre, él no quería saber qué tan molesto estaba con él y no preguntaba, y se cuidaba de no estar cerca cuando él llegaba del trabajo. En tanto se pasaba los días en su habitación, mirando el techo y preguntándose qué pasaría ahora, con dieciocho años, sin dinero ni profesión, había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad de estudios y había perdido la confianza de sus padres y de Enrique, de todos los que lo querían. 

La idea fue tomando forma en su mente poco a poco, luego de escarbar mucho y tratar de encontrar a quien era él antes de José, antes de que todo se torciera en su vida. 

Y entonces empezó a averiguar, por internet y sin moverse de su habitación, cuándo serían los exámenes de clasificación para otras universidades, los precios y todo lo posible. Tal vez si hablaba con su madre ella podría convencer a su padre, o sino podría encontrar un trabajo, siempre que le permitieran vivir allí, tal vez podría empezar a ahorrar para pagarse los estudios él mismo. 

—Tu madre cree que tú crees que yo no quiero verte y por eso no bajas a cenar con nosotros como antes y yo creo que eres tú quien no me quiere ver a mí—dijo una voz profunda detrás de él. Gustavo saltó sorprendido y miró hacia atrás, su padre estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. 

—Yo… —Gustavo se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía la ausencia de su padre, era como si hubiera estado en un largo viaje y lo viera por primera vez en años —no quería molestarte. 

—Entiendo. 

Por un momento pareció que su padre se marcharía, pero luego estaba sentándose en su cama y mirándolo fijamente. 

—He hablado con un psicólogo… 

—Yo no necesito un psicólogo, si crees que así vas a hacer que yo deje de ser… —empezó a protestar Gustavo, incrédulo. 

—Gay —susurró su padre, interrumpiéndolo —, no, no es por eso. Yo necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba entender… aun necesito entender muchas cosas, pero quiero que vayas a verlo, quiero que hables con él y que te ayude. 

—¿Me ayude en qué?

—¿Tú crees que es correcto todo lo que hiciste? Y no me refiero a estar enamorado de… de ese muchacho, sino a lo que hiciste por estarlo. 

—Supongo que no. 

—Pues supones bien. Quiero que vayas. Él me está ayudando, a mí y a tu madre, a entender y —el padre de Gustavo miró alrededor, seguramente descubriendo que la habitación había perdido todos los póster y fotos que antes tenía —, yo te quiero, hijo, ¿lo sabes?, ¿lo entiendes? Te quiero, y me duele mucho esto. 

—Papá… —Gustavo se puso de rodillas delante de su padre. 

—Quiero que estemos bien, y nos va costar, pero lo vamos a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? 

Gustavo asintió frenéticamente. 

—¿Me perdonaras? 

El padre de Gustavo apretó los labios y asintió. 

—Vamos a cenar… vamos a cenar y hablemos, como antes… 

—Las cosas ya no serán como antes nunca —dijo sin embargo, Gustavo. 

—Lo sé —el padre de Gustavo se puso en pie y suspiró —, has crecido, has descubierto lo que eres y has cometido errores, yo he cometido otros tantos… —la mirada de su padre se posó en la mejilla en la que lo había golpeado aquella tarde y Gustavo sintió la necesidad de cubrirse esa parte del rostro —, pero ambos podemos perdonarnos, podemos mejorar y podemos… ser una familia de nuevo. Eso es lo que quiero. 

Gustavo no tenía hambre, ni sed, había dejado de sentir hambre desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero asintió y siguió a su padre por las escaleras. En la cocina su madre esperaba de pie, con la mesa puesta, en cuanto los vio, sus ojos brillaron y Gustavo supo a qué se refería su padre en eso de ser como antes. Y él también lo anhelaba, y mucho más de lo que había querido admitirse. 

El inicio sería difícil, pero si los tres querían, si los tres realmente querían, podrían… seguro que sí. 

 

₪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer... Ya solo falta el epílogo...


	8. EPÍLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Gustavo, la felicidad siempre ha girado en torno a José y el poco cariño que este le puede brindar, sin embargo, la aparición de alguien más le hará ver que el mundo es mucho más grande y maravilloso de lo que esperaba.  
> Slash; NC-17

 

**RENACIMIENTO**

**EPILOGO**

 

_18 meses después_

Su corazón se había adaptado al mismo ritmo que el que marcaba la música electrónica, mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro junto a la mesa redonda alrededor de la cual estaba de pie, al igual que varios de sus amigos.  
  
—¿Y ya has pensado qué vas a hacer el verano? —le preguntó Mario, uno de sus amigos. —¿Finalmente has decidido adelantar los cursos?  
  
—Sí —asintió Gustavo con energía, antes de darle un sorbo más a su cerveza, quería tomarla con prisas, antes de que el calor hiciera que dejara de estar helada —, puedo adelantar cuatro cursos, he hablado con la de ayuda al alumno.  
  
—¡Eso es aburrido! —dijo entonces Sofía, la chica que estaba al otro lado de él y que había escuchado la conversación —, el verano es para descansar, para ir a la playa y comer ceviche todos los días, no para estudiar.  
  
—Pero tengo que adelantar cursos, tengo un año y medio que recuperar, no lo olvides.   
  
—Yo creo que tienes otras cosas más interesantes en las cuales pensar en este momento —le comentó Mario, jalándolo un poco.  
  
Gustavo le dio una mirada desconcertado y siguió la dirección que su amigo señalaba. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron y el mundo entero pareció desaparecer.   
  
—No ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, algunos de los que están con él tampoco han dejado de mirarte.   
  
—No puede ser —jadeó Gustavo.   
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Sofía, curiosa —, se ve guapo.   
  
—No puede ser —repitió Gustavo, girándose rápidamente.   
  
—¿Y a ti, qué mosca te pico? —le preguntó Mario, preocupado. Tanto Mario como Sofía giraron al igual que Gustavo, dándole la espalda a la mesa donde estaban los chicos que miraban a Gustavo.    
  
—Ese es Enrique.   
  
—¿Enrique? —preguntó Mario.  
  
—¿Ese Enrique? —preguntó a su vez Sofía.  
  
—Sí, ese Enrique. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahora?  
  
—Nada, él y sus amigos se han cambiado de mesa, ahora están en la otra esquina, apenas y se ve, pero se nota que no deja de mirarte —le dijo Mario, Gustavo no se atrevía a darse la vuelta y mirar. La última vez que había visto a Enrique, este le había dicho que se fuera. Aunque claro, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde eso, sin embargo…   
  
—¿Sigue mirándome?   
  
—Sí —asintió Sofía.   
  
—Oh...   
  
—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Mario, lanzándose a los brazos de Gustavo, que lo abrazó por la fuerza de la costumbre —, Sofy, dinos, ¿sigue mirando?   
  
—No… se dio la vuelta, es una pena porque… ¡Eh! Volteó de nuevo.   
  
—Si te hablo al oído te apuesto a que le da un ataque de celos —se burló Mario.   
  
—No seas ridículo, no puedes saber eso con solo verlo a la distancia, a cualquiera le incomodaría ver a tu ex con…   
  
—Con un chico guapo, como con el que se está besando Enrique en este momento —le dijo Sofía.   
  
Gustavo soltó a Mario rápidamente y se giró, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no solo no vio a Enrique besándose con ningún extraño, sino que además lo vio caminando hacia él. Sonreía ligeramente, aunque no parecía del todo cómodo.   
  
—¿Por qué no le evitas la vergüenza y lo alcanzas en la pista? —le animó Mario, mientras lo empujaba fuera de la mesa.   
  
—Serás —rumió Gustavo, pero le hizo caso, sus amigos tendían a ser un par de diablillos cuando tenían ganas de molestar y si iba a saludar a Enrique, no lo haría delante de ellos. 

₪

  
—Si consideras que fuiste tú quien le dijo que se fuera, tal vez lo correcto sea que tú te acerques —le gritó Alessandro al oído, Enrique negó con la cabeza.   
  
—Al menos se ve bien, se nota que no le ha ido mal —Lucía dio un sorbo a su bebida multicolor y sonrió —, eso es bueno…   
  
Enrique se encogió de hombros y entonces vio a Gustavo girarse, arqueó una ceja cuando los dos chicos que estaban con él se giraron también.   
  
—Oh, creo que tiene novio —suspiró Mireya que estaba junto a Daniela, su nueva novia.   
  
—Yo no creo que sean novios, yo creo que están jugando —argumentó Daniela.   
  
—¿Realmente lo crees? —preguntó Enrique mirando nuevamente hacia la mesa de Gustavo, seguían abrazados pero la chica que estaba con ellos sonreía abiertamente.   
  
—Sí —asintió Daniela.   
  
—Anda, te mueres de ganas, salúdalo al menos —le dijo Alessandro, dándole un golpe en el hombro.   
  
—No sé… es decir, aún no sé si es buena idea.  
  
—¿Entonces aún sigues enfadado con él?  
  
—No es eso, solo… —Enrique frunció el ceño.   
  
Gustavo había estado en su mente casi siempre en ese año y medio, por momentos, sobre todo al inicio, se sentía enfadado con él, sin embargo no dejaba de revisar su Facebook para verlo, y para ver si publicaba alguna cosa más que le diera una pista de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que, unas semanas después, descubrió que su Facebook ya no existía.   
  
Tanto él como sus amigos se habían preocupado y finalmente habían decidido que Lucía llamara y preguntara; por supuesto que todos habían escuchado la conversación. Enrique se había sentido aliviado al escuchar su voz; y cuando Gustavo pidió disculpas, la rabia disminuyó un poco. Por mucho tiempo había estado tentado a llamarlo, para saber si estaba bien. Pero su orgullo se lo había impedido. El tiempo había pasado y esa rabia que sentía hacia él se había vuelto añoranza. A veces se levantaba extrañándolo en demasía.   
  
Luego había conocido a un chico, había salido con él y las cosas hubieran ido geniales entre ellos si es que no hubiera seguido pensando en Gustavo.   
  
Ahora estaba allí, tan cerca, y se veía tan bien, tan recuperado… ¿Y qué tal si Gustavo ya no quería verlo?   
  
—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —dijo entonces a sus amigos, mientras terminaba su cerveza y sonreía.   
  
Ellos asintieron y Alessandro le dio un empujón innecesario.   
  
Entonces Gustavo giró y se quedó quieto un momento, observándolo, antes de ser empujado por el chico que lo estaba abrazando un momento antes. Enrique no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Gustavo se acercaba a darle el alcance, parecía algo inseguro.   
  
—Hola —saludó Gustavo en cuanto ambos se encontraron a un lado de la pista. Enrique lucía tal como lo recordaba, pero con el cabello un poco más corto y tal vez algo más bronceado.   
  
—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Enrique, dedicándose a mirar a Gustavo también. Inmediatamente notó los cambios en él, su cabello era más largo, su ropa era más apretada y osada que antes, aunque no tanto como otros chicos gais que conocía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su sonrisa y su mirada, ahora parecía mucho más relajado y tranquilo que antes.   
  
—No puedo creer que te encuentre aquí, yo ni pensaba venir —le respondió Gustavo —¿Quieres una cerveza?   
  
Enrique asintió y siguió a Gustavo hasta la barra. Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro y pidieron una cerveza.   
  
—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó entonces Gustavo a Enrique, mientras levantaba la botella de cerveza para brindar.   
  
—Bien —Enrique tuvo que inclinarse para hacerse escuchar sobre la música de la discoteca, ahora un poco más llena que antes, al parecer el volumen de la música aumentaba de acuerdo a la cantidad de gente que entraba.   
  
—¿Y Sara?  
  
—Ella está bien también, pero está de viaje.  
  
—¿Qué?   
  
—Que está de viaje —gritó Enrique y luego negó con la cabeza —Aquí no se puede hablar.   
  
—No, no se puede —Gustavo dio un trago más a su cerveza y negó con la cabeza —¿Quieres salir a tomar algo a algún otro sitio?  
  
  
—¿Otro sitio? —le gritó al oído Enrique, y Gustavo asintió efusivamente. —Claro. 

₪

  
Ninguno se había despedido de sus amigos, de todas maneras no lo creyeron necesario pues estos los observaban sin ningún tipo de discreción. Cuando salieron de la discoteca ya era más de media noche y el frio los hizo estremecerse. Por un instante se quedaron de pie, uno al lado del otro, junto a la puerta de entrada, sin saber qué decir o hacer.   
  
—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? —propuso entonces Enrique.   
  
—Buena idea —Gustavo pensó que tal vez Enrique lo invitaría a su departamento, y se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por ello —, conozco un sitio en la Avenida Aviación, ¿qué dices?  
  
—Vaya, ¿ahora conoces sitios para comer de madrugada?   
  
—Sí, bastantes… —Gustavo miró a Enrique y sonrió —han pasado muchas cosas.   
  
—Estoy ansioso porque me las cuentes —sonrió a su vez Enrique, reconociendo la coquetería en la voz y las palabras de Gustavo.   
  
Gustavo llevó a Enrique a un lugar que atendía toda la noche y a donde normalmente él y sus amigos iban después de las fiestas o en las madrugadas de estudio. Como siempre el lugar estaba a tope, pero consiguieron una pequeña mesa para dos en el fondo del local.   
  
Mientras comían sus sándwich, Enrique le contó a Gustavo que Sara había salido de viaje a visitar a sus padres, que ella había conseguido un trabajo en una empresa transnacional que implicaba estar constantemente viajando por Sudamérica y que estaba aprovechando sus últimos días libres antes de empezar. También le contó que seguía estudiando, que sus notas habían mejorado últimamente y que esperaba continuar así.   
  
—Seguro que extrañarás a tu hermana ahora que viaje —le dijo Gustavo, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza, como ninguno de los dos estaba conduciendo, podían seguir bebiendo.  
  
—¡Por supuesto! —Enrique sonrió —aunque ha prometido llamarme seguido por  _Skype_  y escribirme al Facebook y al correo.  
  
—Bueno, en estos tiempos tenemos tantas formas de comunicarnos —suspiró Gustavo.   
  
—Sin embargo tú ya no te comunicas así —le dijo Enrique, dejando de lado su plato ya vacío.   
  
—Ah… —Gustavo terminó su sándwich y suspiró —, eso fue… algo que necesitaba hacer.   
  
—Estuve preocupado, todos lo estuvimos, pero luego Lucía dijo que te llamó y que todo estaba bien…   
  
—¿Todos estuvieron preocupados por mí? —de pronto Gustavo se sintió un poco enfadado, algunas veces sentía ese enfado hacia Enrique, cuando recordaba que la última vez que lo había visto le había pedido ayuda, y este se había negado y lo había mandado a casa.   
  
—Sí —Enrique se inclinó hacia delante y susurró —, por lo que dijiste, que tus padres sabían toda la verdad y que no sabías que hacer.   
  
—¿Y tú estabas preocupado por mí? —le preguntó Gustavo, apretando un poco los dientes.   
  
—Sí lo estaba, pero…   
  
—Pero estabas tan enfadado por lo de José que no te importó que yo necesitara un amigo.  
  
—Pues —Enrique lo miró con el ceño fruncido —, tú me engañaste.   
  
—Lo sé, y lo lamento. Lo lamenté desde el momento en que ocurrió, y te pedí perdón y te pedí que fueras mi amigo, que me apoyaras y lo único que hiciste fue mandarme a mi casa.   
  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamó Enrique, tirándose hacia atrás y mirando con incredulidad a Gustavo —, fuiste tú quien decidió acostarse con él y tienes la cara de venir a reclamarme que no fui tu amigo.  
  
—¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí? No te estaba pidiendo que fueras mi novio, te estaba diciendo que no sabía qué hacer, que estaba solo y que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver las cosas, te estaba pidiendo ayuda, tenía miedo… ¡estaba aterrorizado! Mi mundo se estaba desmoronando, y me mandaste a la mierda —Gustavo se puso en pie y sacó un par de billetes del bolsillo.   
  
—Gustavo, espera…   
  
—No, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, esto es absurdo, me alegra que estés bien, saluda a los chicos por mí y diles que yo estoy bien, pese a que no tuve ningún amigo cuando lo necesité, ahora estoy bien.   
  
—Pero, Gustavo… —Enrique se puso en pie, consternado por el giro de la conversación.   
  
—Pensé que podría… que esto podría salir diferente. Lo siento. Adiós.  
  
Enrique vio de manera incrédula cómo es que Gustavo esquivaba algunas mesas y salía del lugar. Tardó un instante en reaccionar, tomó los billetes que Gustavo había dejado, eran más de los necesarios, se acercó al primer mozo que vio y se los entregó, luego salió tras Gustavo, pero la calle ya estaba vacía. 

₪

  
—¿Y ni siquiera le pediste el número de teléfono? —le preguntó Mireya, los cinco estaban en la sala del departamento de Enrique, sentados en el piso mientras comían una pizza.   
  
—No, estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando sus gritos —replicó ásperamente Enrique.   
  
—No sabía que los gritos se esquivaban —comentó Daniela de manera fría.   
  
—Como sea —intervino Lucía, cuando Enrique ya habría la boca para replicar, Daniela y él tenían una relación bastante tirante —, Gustavo tiene un buen punto, cuando pasó todo esto seguro se sintió solo y te buscó y se sintió traicionado porque no estuviste allí.   
  
—Porque yo estaba muy ocupado sintiéndome traicionado porque él se acostó con José —explicó Enrique, con un suspiro de fastidio.   
  
—Tal vez ambos están exagerando —intervino entonces Alessandro, mientras jugaba con su móvil.  
  
—Yo no estoy exagerando —protestó Enrique, preguntándose si es que sus amigos no trataban de hacerlo sentir peor en lugar de compadecerse de él.   
  
—Gustavo necesitaba ayuda y te buscó —continuó Alessandro, mientras escribía rápidamente en su teléfono —, sin embargo él te había traicionado antes y por eso lo mandaste a rodar, pero, aparentemente, Gustavo fue embaucado; es decir, José seguro le hizo creer que quería estar con él nuevamente, en plan romántico o algo, pero solo quería ayuda con los exámenes, eso debió dolerle... ¡sin contar lo de sus padres!, además, Gustavo no estaba listo para tener nada con nadie, tú lo sospechabas, y aun así estuviste con él en algo serio, cuando pudieron tener algo más abierto…  Como ves, los dos se equivocaron; claro que él más que nadie, pero ya ha pedido perdón por eso un montón de veces; pienso que el que te afecte tanto lo que dice Gustavo es porque aún, de una u otra manera, estás interesado, ¿verdad?  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Alessandro por un largo momento.  
  
—¿Qué? Es cierto —Alessandro miró su teléfono y sonrió.   
  
—Actúas raro —le reprochó Lucía.   
  
—Raro o no, tengo que irme, mi madre me espera para que la ayude con algo, ¿Quién quiere que lo acerque a su casa?   
  
—Nosotras, queremos ir a ver una película al cine —dijo Mireya mientras se ponía en pie.   
  
—En ese caso, yo también creo que debería irme… —Lucía miró a Alessandro que le hizo un gesto de que era hora de irse y asintió.   
  
—Ahora el que se siente abandonado soy yo —protestó Enrique, poniéndose de pie también y empezando a juntar los platos y vasos usados.   
  
—No seas llorón, últimamente te quejas de todo —le reprochó Lucía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.   
  
Finalmente todos se despidieron de él y lo dejaron solo. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.   
  
Enrique miró alrededor, preguntándose cuál de sus amigos habría olvidado algo. Abrió la puerta aún con una de las cajas de pizza en la mano y casi la deja caer al piso cuando vio que quien tocaba la puerta no era ninguno de sus amigos sino nada más y nada menos que Gustavo.  
  
—Hola —dijo Gustavo, algo avergonzado. Había esperado a ver salir el coche de Alessandro y había subido por el ascensor y tocado la puerta antes de desanimarse. Por suerte Alessandro le había contestado rápido que estaban en casa de Enrique.   
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Enrique.   
  
—Yo creo que te debo una disculpa —le dijo Gustavo, esperando que Enrique no le tire la puerta en la cara.  
  
—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Enrique, arqueando una ceja y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
—De acuerdo, te debo una disculpa —suspiró Gustavo —lamento haberme ido de esa manera el viernes, fue muy descortés de mi parte.   
  
—Lo fue —asintió Enrique abriendo la puerta —¿quieres tomar algo?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Gustavo se dedicó a observar alrededor mientras Enrique traía dos cervezas, había más fotos pegadas al refrigerador, aunque todo lo demás parecía permanecer igual que año y medio atrás.   
  
—Yo también te debo una disculpa —le dijo entonces Enrique, mientras le entregaba la cerveza y lo guiaba al sofá.  
  
—¿Y tú por qué?   
  
—Porque tienes razón cuando dices que debí prestarte atención cuando viniste a pedir ayuda, estabas buscando un amigo y yo me dejé cegar por lo que habías hecho, sin detenerme a pensar en que estabas en una situación muy complicada.   
  
Gustavo negó con la cabeza.   
  
—No tienes que disculparte. —Gustavo le dio un trago a su cerveza y recordó lo que había estado meditando los dos últimos días, desde que abandonara a Enrique en aquel restaurante —. Aquella situación fue algo que yo busqué, te engañé y me porté mal contigo… me porté mal con mis padres y conmigo mismo, me equivoqué y cuando vine aquí solo pensé en mí, no me puse a pensar en el daño que yo te había hecho. Era justo que estuvieras enfadado conmigo. Sé que te defraudé, y lamento mucho haberlo hecho. Tú tenías razón, me ofreciste todo de ti y yo lo eché a perder.   
  
—¿Tus padres y tú… ahora se llevan bien? —le preguntó Enrique, meditando las palabras de Gustavo.    
  
—Sí, ahora nos llevamos bien. Tuvimos un poco de ayuda… ellos me llevaron con un psicólogo.   
  
—¿Con un psicólogo?  
  
—No se lo he contado a nadie —le confesó Gustavo —, mi padre y mi madre estuvieron viéndolo mientras yo languidecía en mi habitación sin saber qué hacer, luego decidieron que tal vez yo necesitaba ayuda también.   
  
—¿Y para qué fueron a verlo?  
  
—Porque necesitaban entender, saber qué hacer… y querían que yo también supiera qué hacer. Entendí qué era lo que me pasaba, por qué permitía que José hiciera eso conmigo. Fue un tiempo duro, las cosas que recordé y que entendí, pero fue bueno después, cambié en muchos aspectos, espero que para bien.   
  
—Ahora hablas más que antes —notó Enrique.   
  
—Solo con los que tengo confianza, antes nunca había intentado confiar en nadie, solo en José, lo cual fue una estupidez…   
  
—Ya lo creo.   
  
—Y en ti, confiaba y aun siento que confío en ti, contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa… me pasó lo mismo cuando te conocí. Tienes algo que me impulsa a confiar en ti.   
  
—No sé qué decirte… —Enrique desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo —, yo entiendo que estás arrepentido, pero no sé si podré confiar en ti.   
  
—No esperaba que lo hicieras —Gustavo apuró su cerveza y dejó la botella vacía en la mesa —, es difícil retomar la confianza en alguien que hizo lo que yo te hice, pero quisiera que al menos seamos amigos… —Gustavo frunció el ceño —, yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y de quererte, sé que has cambiado, yo lo he hecho… todo ha cambiado, y tal vez podamos aprovechar eso… empezar de nuevo —Gustavo extendió una mano y por un largo instante esperó, hasta que Enrique la tomó.   
  
—Eso también me gustaría —susurró Enrique, incapaz de hablar en voz alta. 

₪

  
Enrique le dio la razón a Gustavo en eso de que había cambiado, ahora era una persona mucho más segura, tenía unos cuantos amigos, estaba estudiando ingeniería industrial en una Universidad mucho más económica pero de buen nivel y tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida. Aunque no se parecía en nada al chico inseguro que había conocido un par de años atrás, aun encontraba algunas similitudes, como su sentido del humor, su gusto por algunas películas y lo maravillosamente bien que besaba.   
  
Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que se habían encontrado y al principio se veían una vez por semana, generalmente para salir en grupo de amigos a algún sitio, pero con el tiempo los mensajes de texto, las llamadas y los correos electrónicos fueron más seguidos, más intensos y más cariñosos.  
  
Hasta que una noche Gustavo había ido a su casa con una película y una pizza y le había propuesto quedarse en casa y no salir.   
  
No llegaron a ver ni siquiera los primeros quince minutos de la película. Fue Enrique el que dio el primer paso, ansioso ya por probar sus labios, por saber si eso también había cambiado.   
  
—Me estoy enamorando de ti —le susurró Gustavo, ya en la cama de Enrique, sus cuerpos enredados luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez —, no tiene nada que ver con la añoranza o esas cosas… ahora, de ti, me estoy enamorando.   
  
—Al principio pensé que habías cambiado tanto que no te reconocería, pero ahora me he dado cuenta… es más que solo un gusto, yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.  
  
—¿Y no tienes miedo de que traicione?   
  
Enrique se apartó un poco de Gustavo y lo miró a los ojos, la luz de la lámpara le iluminaba el rostro.   
  
—¿Quieres que vayamos en serio? ¿Qué seamos pareja, como antes?  
  
Gustavo se sonrojó un poco, pensando que tal vez estaba equivocándose, tal vez Enrique ya no lo veía como una pareja elegible, a pesar de haberse acostado. Pero pensó que si no decía lo que sentía, jamás sabría qué pensaba Enrique realmente.   
  
—Me gustaría… Tú eres, como ya te he dicho antes, alguien que me inspira mucha confianza, alguien con quien puedo hablar por horas —acarició el hombro de Enrique con lentitud —y alguien con quien no me cansaré de hacer el amor… Yo sé que antes te he engañado y que tienes razón para dudar, pero… dame una oportunidad, si no es como pareja, como lo que sea… pruébame, no te defraudaré, no esta vez.   
  
Enrique sonrió y el dio un largo beso.   
  
—Nada me encantaría más que probarte —Enrique se mordió el labio mientras Gustavo soltaba una risita —, pero yo no necesito tiempos de prueba ni nada de eso. Todos cometemos errores y no me importa que los demás crean que esto es una locura. Me engañaste, lo sé, y ya lo superé, y creo que estoy listo para llegar al siguiente nivel contigo… para ser pareja.   
  
Gustavo sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo de espalda contra el colchón.   
  
Enrique soltó una risa por el movimiento repentino, pero luego fue besado con bastante entusiasmo, cuando Gustavo se apartó, tenía esa mirada predadora que a Enrique excitaba.   
  
—Te quiero —le susurró Gustavo, mientras le besaba las mejillas.   
  
—Y yo te quiero —le respondió Enrique.

₪

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a todos los que dejaron algún comentario, realmente me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que la historia les gusta, que alguien al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo las cosas que se me andan ocurriendo.   
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que nos leamos pronto. 
> 
> Zafy


End file.
